Bend and Don't Break
by Kirin's fics
Summary: Fifty years have passed since the Avatar's disappearance. Fifty years since the war between nations came to a bitter end. A new world has risen from the ashes of tragedy. Yet the embers of war threaten to rekindle. Faced with a precarious future, a simple Water Tribe girl seeks to restore balance to the world. (InuKag, AtLA AU)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Content warnings: **Canon-level violence (Inuyasha), swearing, body horror, psychological horror, torture, sexual intimidation, physical abuse of minors, psychological abuse of minors, mentions of death and injury to minors, misogyny, homophobia, transphobia, bigotry and prejudice

**Pairings: **Inuyasha x Kagome, Onigumo/Naraku - Kikyou (unrequited), Akitoki Hojo - Kagome (unrequited), past Inu no Taishou x Izayoi, male OC x male OC, female OC x female OC

**Author's notes:**

Okay, I realise I'm not the first person to do an Inuyasha AtLA AU. Nor do I expect to be the last. However, this was one of those ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to give it a shot. So here we are. :)

This is going to be a long one. I'm estimating it's going to run for at least 30 chapters.

All of the original characters featured in this story are my own creations. All of the other characters belong to the parties mentioned in the disclaimer.

This story combines various elements of both canons, so there will be some differences between the world this story is set in and the world of Avatar: the Last Airbender. You'll discover those differences as the story progresses. For now, here's where it all begins...

**28/09/2020:** I updated the warnings, as promised. If you get an email notification for this, there's nothing else new in this chapter, so feel free to carry on. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

She'd fallen for the last time.

Kikyou had held them back with all she had. She'd stood tall, her face set firm against the onslaught. She'd weathered the storm as the island was engulfed in frost and flame. None of the invaders had escaped her thunder.

They hadn't gained so much as a step without a fight. She'd shattered every wave of troops. The Fire Nation's army had scattered like leaves in a tempest. She'd stood her ground until her legs could bear no more.

Yet it all came to nothing in the end.

She hit the snow at the Goshinboku's feet. So near and yet so far. Her weary arms did little to break her fall. Her strength had bled away through a thousand cuts.

"Such a shame. It's not like you to disappoint me, Avatar."

The traitor's voice was poison in her ear. His smile was even more venomous. Satisfaction oozed from his every pore. She was in his hands now and he knew it all too well.

She shook her head, wincing as pain shot up her neck. Even that effort cost her. Her vision had blurred to a haze. Her limbs were frozen hard as the roots beneath her. The remains of her sodden robes lay crumpled around her. Standing was far beyond her now, let alone bending. Even the pain was leaving her.

No. She forced her eyes to focus on her wavering hand. The full moon's light gave her a glimpse of its outline. There was still time. She reached for the tree.

He raised a hand in response. She touched the trunk for the briefest of seconds. He flicked his wrist and snatched her away with a sneer. Her outstretched finger left a streak of blood.

Laughter followed in its wake. A cacophony of voices rose to join it. Even the firebenders took mirth in her current state. The Avatar, master of all four elements, crushed in the jaws of defeat. No match for a common soldier, let alone a bloodbender. She set her teeth against them. Let them laugh. Let them laugh out their final breaths.

That only fuelled their amusement. Laughter rose around her. Laughter colder than ice. Shadowy forms writhed above her, drawing ever closer. Hunger glittered in their eyes.

He noted their presence with a frown. For all his power, he had yet to bend a spirit completely to his will. He wasn't about to give her up just yet. He drew back his arms and hoisted her into the air.

The pain drove what little breath she had left from her lungs. Her body hung like a broken doll. One movement and she'd be shattered.

His grip was cruel but the sight that met her eyes was far crueller. The shrine was little more than blood and ashes. Fire took no prisoners. Even the children hadn't escaped their onslaught. Those who still drew breath were nearing their last.

Not even her own sister. Her eyes sought Kaede's. She was hunched over the chief elder's body, one finger pressed to her fading pulse. Her other hand clasped the side of her own face. Her remaining eye fixed her with a silent plea. Her voice had given out long ago.

Kikyou's bile rose with her fury. The reek of charred flesh was thick enough to bring tears to her eyes. She clenched her teeth against them. He'd get nothing from her. Not even if it cost her life.

"So here we are."

His voice dragged her gaze back to his face. She sharpened her glare. It was the only weapon she had left.

It bounced off him like a pebble. A smirk rose to his lips.

"I suppose I should get the formalities over and done with." His tone was heavy with boredom. The soldiers snickered at his blatant contempt. "If you're quite finished, of course."

He didn't deserve a response. Her eyes said more than enough.

"Of course. I would expect no less from the Avatar." There was mockery in every syllable. He motioned towards the encroaching spirits. "Very well."

There was no need for his encouragement. The spirits thronged around her, scrambling and tearing at one another as they fought for their prize.

The largest one - half woman, half centipede and all monster - had already staked her claim. She'd wrapped her hideous coils around the tree, encircling her in their deadly embrace. She bared her fangs at any who dared come near. The traitor gave her a look of mild reproach. He waved a hand towards the shrine's remains.

"There's plenty to go around. The Avatar and I will continue our conservation in peace." His tone brooked no argument.

Kaede uttered a soft gasp. Horror dawned in her eyes.

"_No_."

The word clawed its way out of Kikyou's throat before she could force it back down. He turned on her with a smirk.

"Oh? You object?" He beckoned the spirits onwards with a smile.

That was all it took for her rage to peak. "You will do no such-"

Her voice broke into a shriek. He flung her to the ground in an instant. Agony tore its way up her spine.

His smirk widened. He watched her torment with the same dispassion he'd show a fly. His hands stayed poised in threat. When her struggles finally ceased he crooked a finger towards her. He forced her gaze back up to his.

"It's for the greater good, after all."

His words stung sharper than her wounds. She steeled her glare against him. He could bend her any way he chose but he would never break her. She drew in a ragged breath and sent the Goshinboku a final plea.

_Never._

A single spark glinted in response.

"The tree!"

The soldier's cry was urgent enough to tear his attention away from her. He released her with a curse. Her face slammed into the snow. She uttered a curse of her own before she forced herself onto one elbow. Not a moment too soon. The spirit tree had answered her call.

The firebenders muttered in confusion as a sudden wind stirred the tree's branches. Some reached for their weapons. Some drew out their flames. Buds of light flickered in response. The light of hope kindled in Kaede's eyes.

Only he remained unruffled, his stare fixed firmly on the tree. It made no difference. The spirits were already backing away. They knew when their time was up.

The earth gave a sudden shudder. The firebenders' mutterings gave way to cries of dismay. The branches were blooming into brilliance. Their blossoms lit the night brighter than the aurora.

That brought the frown back to his face. He steadied himself, only for the next shudder to send a crack splintering down the Goshinboku's trunk.

The cries gave way to screams as the tree's spirit portal flared open. The wind rose to a gale. Several firebenders turned tail and fled. Most of the others backed away. Their triumph was crumbling into terror.

A faint smile broke through her pain.

The earth ceased its shuddering. The gale became a squall. The spirits scattered as the tree burst into blossoms of light. The traitor's confusion gave way to horror. A gasp escaped his throat as the same light flared in her eyes. He'd lost his chance long ago.

She reached within herself and drew strength from the Goshinboku's roots. The tree blazed like a bonfire. Life flooded back into her limbs. She reached for the squall and drew its energies around her. She gathered her breath and launched herself into the air.

The fleeing firebenders halted in their tracks. Some dived for the ground. Too late. She flung out her arms and thrust them all away. The remaining spirits were swept aside like smoke. Even the traitor couldn't stand before her. His scream was lost in the tempest of her fury.

Her smile was still on her lips as she gave herself up to the light. This was all the time she needed.

Time to make an end.

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

**Author's notes: **

First of all, I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who's given comments, kudos, faves or follows so far.

There's also a couple of things I'd like you to note:

All of the characters in this fic are one year older than their canon ages. So Kagome is sixteen, Souta is ten, and so on.

This story is set in the far South of the AtLA world in winter, so the sun will not be making an appearance for quite some time.

That's all for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was no stranger to legends. Thanks to her Grandpa, the Goshinboku was as much a part of her childhood as sea prunes and penguin sledding. The voyage had given him no shortage of opportunities to repeat the same old story.

No story could have prepared her for this.

The tree stretched further than her neck could crane. Its roots were thicker than most trees' trunks. Her entire family couldn't have encircled its own. Its branches reached out to cradle the winter moon.

"Told you it'd be worth the seasickness."

She glanced over her shoulder and met Yuka's knowing smile. Easy to say when you'd spent half your life in a kayak. An Earth Kingdom vessel like this must be as steady as a rock by comparison. Shame she couldn't say the same for her stomach. She and Ayumi had given up on finding their sea legs long ago.

"Yuka!" Ayumi giggled in protest. She clung to the deck rail with one mittened hand. The other clutched her hood to her face. Spring wasn't in much of a hurry. Yet no gust of wind was strong enough to wipe her smile away. The mere thought of the Glacier Spirits Festival was enough to bring a warm glow to her cheeks.

"Hey, I wasn't nearly so bad this time," Kagome protested. "I think poor Eri got the worst of it."

She returned Yuka's smile all the same. Shaky feet and a shakier stomach were no match for her friends' boundless enthusiasm. All those months of scraping and saving had finally paid off. They'd be at Goshinboku Island before the morning was done.

It was just a shame Eri wasn't there to join them. She turned away from the tree with a twinge of reluctance.

"Maybe I should go check on her. She'd hate to miss-"

"Oh!"

A gasp from Ayumi brought their eyes back to the shore. The island's small harbour would have been invisible if it wasn't for the lighthouse that greeted their approach. More lights winked into existence as they drew closer. A dock and pier emerged from the haze. They held their breath as the mists peeled away. The sight left their mouths wide with awe.

The Southern Water Tribe weren't ones for show. Yet the graceful tower that rose above the bay drew cries of wonder from all on deck. The entire building was shaped of ice and snow, an elegant monument to the shrine tenders' skill. As for the shrine tenders themselves -

"Kagome! Yuka! Look!" Ayumi let go of the rail to clap her hands in delight.

Kagome squinted towards the shore. They were too far away to approach anything like a good view. It was hard to make out the number of people, let alone who or what they were. Yet there was no mistaking the ebb and flow of their motions.

"Waterbenders!" Ayumi all but squealed the word.

Yuka rushed to the rail in excitement. A gaggle of children scrambled to join her. They jostled like a pack of wolf cubs as they pushed for a better view. One forced his way past Yuka and began to clamber up the rail.

"Careful, Tulok!"

The silly boy was already standing on top of it. He reached out towards the bay with a giddy smile on his face.

Too giddy for him to keep his balance. He toppled forwards with a yelp. Kagome made a grab for his parka. She shrieked as she lurched over the rail.

"Kagome!"

Her fall was halted by a strong pair of hands. Her breath was crushed from her lungs. Her grip held fast. Her rescuer gave a grunt. She was back on the deck before she could snatch a single breath.

She collapsed into a coughing fit. Tulok wriggled in protest. She released him with an apologetic gasp.

"Are you-"

"I-I'm fine Akitoki!"

She'd have thanked him but her lungs weren't too grateful right now. A few more coughs and some frantic gestures from Ayumi gave him a hint. He released her with an apologetic blush.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay. Really." She sucked in another breath.

Akitoki was still hovering over her like a mother hen. His brown eyes were soft with worry. She waved him away with a smile.

Tulok picked himself up and toddled off in search of more mischief. She let him go. She glanced up and met a wall of stares.

Yuka and Ayumi's were the widest of all. She whipped her head away. This time her eyes met Souta's.

Oh brother.

"Kagome?"

"I-I'm fine!" She dusted off her parka and pasted on a sunny smile. "Morning, Souta. Sleep well?"

Souta's brows creased. "Weren't you just-"

"Mama! Grandpa!"

Kagome threw them a wave as they emerged from below deck. At least it was more genuine than her smile. Any distraction was welcome right now.

Her mother's anxious face eased into relief. She helped Grandpa onto the deck. He surveyed the gathering with a deep-furrowed frown.

"What in the world is-"

"Ah, good morning, Sayuri."

Akitoki's voice was pleasant as ever. His parka was still crumpled. His ponytail wasn't much tidier. His cheeks remained a telltale scarlet.

Mama greeted him with a nod. "Good morning, Akitoki."

Grandpa's frown etched another furrow. "Isn't it a little early for horseplay?" His scowl homed in on Akitoki's cheeks.

"Oh, it's no big deal, Sir. The little ones just went a bit overb- uh, excited! That's all." He forced out a chuckle.

Grandpa's face wasn't quite so sunny. "That didn't sound like-"

Kagome came to his rescue. "It's okay, Grandpa. Akitoki was just helping me keep the kids out of trouble." She gave him a nod.

"Trouble. I see."

Grandpa's frown eased a fraction. Akitoki excused himself with a hasty bow. He stumbled below decks in search of his composure, almost tripping over Tulok on the way.

Grandpa watched his departure with a sigh. He turned his gaze to the shore. He gave the waterbenders an approving nod. Even he couldn't keep his eyes from brightening with anticipation.

Kagome craned her neck to follow his gaze as the island's temple drifted into view. The waterbenders drew the fog away, urging them on. The sight that emerged from the mists was dazzling. Every building was shaped from ice and snow. The temple's tower stood the tallest of all, yet it was a mere icicle beneath the Goshinboku's overarching branches. Her feet inched closer to the rail.

"Mind your step, Kagome." Grandpa shot her a warning look. "The Goshinboku is a sight to behold - but also one to be wary of. The veil between worlds grows thin as the solstice nears."

"Yes, Grandpa," Kagome replied dutifully. Her eyes stayed fixed on the shore.

Ayumi's face brightened. "That's tomorrow, right? Avatar Kikyou's festival."

"The Glacier Spirits Festival. The most hallowed of all," Grandpa turned his eyes back to the temple. "And the anniversary of Avatar Kikyou's sacrifice." His gaze rested on the Goshinboku.

Yuka pursed her lips. "I hear they never found the body."

"True," Grandpa conceded. "Yet even the Avatar could not heal injuries as grave as hers. If the Avatar returns, I doubt it will be as Kikyou."

Yuka titled her head to the side. "You're sure of that?"

"The Avatar never truly dies, Yuka. The cycle is eternal."

In theory, at least. Kagome turned back to Grandpa with just a hint of a frown. Even he must have his doubts by now.

Grandpa paid her no mind. "Still, her sacrifice was not in vain," he continued. "She gave her life for the sake of the four nations-"

"...restoring balance to the world," Kagome finished, with just the faintest roll of her eyes.

Grandpa gave a harrumph. "A little respect wouldn't go amiss, young lady."

Souta butted in before she could reply. "So, shouldn't there be a new Avatar by now?"

"Well..." Even Grandpa seemed lost for an answer for a moment. He recovered his composure with another cough. "The Avatar works in mysterious ways, Souta. Yet she may not be gone for good. Even now, her spirit is said to linger in the Goshinboku, watching over us all."

Ayumi nodded. "The Avatar would never truly leave us. Maybe we just haven't found the new one yet?"

"Maybe." Kagome gave a shrug. "We'd better check on Eri. She'll be kicking herself for missing out." She glanced towards the deck hatch.

Souta was not to be put off. "But a new Avatar could do way more than some old spirit in a tree."

"The Goshinboku is not 'some old spirit', Souta," Grandpa admonished him. "It is the most sacred-"

"Oh let him be, Grandpa." Kagome shook her head with a smile. "I'm sure we'll be hearing all about it soon enough." She beckoned for Yuka and Ayumi to follow her. "Come on, let's go find some warmth."

Grandpa crossed his arms with a tut.

Souta turned his frown on Kagome. "But you can't believe that, right? People don't just up and disappear."

"Well, it sure sounds like the Avatar did." Kagome turned away with a yawn. "Best get to the galley before the word gets out. Hope it's not congee again."

"Hey, it's better than sea prunes. Right?" Yuka insisted.

"Oh, Yuka. They're delicious!" Ayumi insisted. "You just need to cook them right. I bet you've never tried them with cloudberries."

"Right." Yuka rolled her eyes. She fell in behind Kagome and Ayumi.

Souta didn't follow. He turned back to Grandpa. "She can't have just disappeared. Right?"

"Don't encourage him Souta," Kagome called over her shoulder. "You'll be late for breakfast."

"Well, at least Grandpa listens," Souta retorted.

"Not half as much as he talks. And he'll just tell you the same thing he did the other thousand times." Kagome shook her head with a sigh. She kept on walking. "Relax, Souta. There hasn't been a new Avatar in fifty years."

* * *

The port was well awake by the time they docked. A company of guards watched them pass down the gangplank. A smattering of fisherfolk watched from the shore, along with a gaggle of visitors and no doubt most of the local merchants. They kept their distance from the guards, although the merchants were already eying up their purses.

The merchants weren't the only ones with hungry eyes. Every twist and turn of their path brought new sights, sounds and smells. The port's buildings towered higher than any igloo or lodge. The docks alone were busier than any festival Kagome had ever been to. Only the other pilgrims' jostling kept her feet moving forwards.

The path to the temple was even busier. A steady stream of people flowed through the streets. By the time they were halfway up the hill the stream had broadened into a river. Kagome and Souta had to hold Grandpa's hands to keep track of him.

There were more than a few sighs of relief when they finally reached the temple. The sight of the queue before it soon changed them to groans. The chiefs' meeting with the temple elders was well underway. They'd be lucky if they caught so much as a glimpse of them before midday.

The queue wasn't getting any shorter either. Pilgrims trickled into the temple's courtyard from every entrance. Sightseers jostled and craned for a better view. Merchants and traders had squeezed their stalls up against every precious scrap of wall space. Only a wary respect kept them from cluttering the temple's steps.

Grandpa eyed them with disdain. "They get tackier every year," he muttered.

Kagome shook her head. As if he was one to talk. No doubt he'd be joining the hawkers before the day was out.

At least the temple itself was worth the trek. Its central tower was even more dazzling up close. Frost flowers festooned its outer walls. Delicate carvings traced its beams. Tightly packed snow carpeted its floors. Even the lanterns that hung from the eaves were hewn of ice. The crystal spire caught the moonlight in a scatter of rainbows.

Grandpa followed her admiring gaze with approval. "Most impressive, is it not? They built the temple in the Northern style to honour Avatar Kikyou..."

"I'll say." Kagome let his voice wash over her while her eyes drank their fill. If they had to wait she might as well make the most of it.

Souta allowed him a bare minute before he broke in with a cough. "Um, shouldn't we get in line, Grandpa?" He nodded towards the queue.

"Oh, there's no rush, Souta," Grandpa reassured him.

The bustling pilgrims didn't share his view. A couple of squabbles had already broken out over the prime position. Souta stood on his toes to get a better look. Grandpa acknowledged them with a sigh.

"I think we're going to be here for quite some time."His weary gaze trailed along the line of pilgrims. "Pity my land legs aren't what they used to be," he muttered.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we sit down." Mama reached into her picnic basket. "The blanket should be okay here."

"I suppose not," Grandpa unshouldered his pack and began to unroll the blanket. "Some tea wouldn't go amiss either," he muttered.

"I'm sure I can find some."

"Kagome?" Souta turned to her with raised brows.

"Oh, it's no bother. Yuka and Ayumi said they'd go too," she replied with a dutiful smile.

Her friends waved back as if on cue.

Souta wrinkled his nose. "I thought you weren't that big on tea."

"Oh, Ayumi loves the stuff. Especially cloudberry."

Ayumi backed her up with another wave. Kagome shot her another smile. "I'm sure it won't take longer than this meeting."

Grandpa cleared his throat. "Thank you but we'll manage, Kagome. This isn't like going to the village fair, you know."

"It's okay, Grandpa. I'm not going off alone."

Ayumi nodded brightly. It did nothing to ease his worry. He eyed the growing crowd with concern.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Mama placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've got a long day ahead of us. There's no harm in taking a little break while we've got the chance."

"Still-"

"Don't worry, Grandpa. We're not going far." Kagome pointed towards a line of stalls clustered against the opposite wall of the courtyard. "I hear they even have jasmine."

That brought a spark of interest to his eyes. He attempted to cover it with a sigh. "Oh, very well then. Be sure you're back before the meeting's over."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise." She turned away with a wave. "See you later!"

"Oh, Kagome!"

Kagome turned back with a frown. "Yes, Mama?"

"Just a little something for helping out," Mama reassured her with a smile. She withdrew a coin from her pouch and offered it to Kagome. "I know it's not much but..."

"Oh, Mama! Thank you!" Kagome accepted it with a hug.

"Aw, no fair," Souta pouted.

"Don't worry, Souta - you've got your share too." She dropped another coin into his eager hand. "Mind you don't spend it all at once."

"But I can spend a little now, right?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Grandpa gave a cough. "I'm afraid not, Souta. Those bags won't watch themselves."

"Aw, Grandpa!"

Kagome patted his shoulder. "Never mind, Souta. I'll get you some lotus buns."

He shrugged her away. "You don't even know if they sell those." He snuck a quick glance at the stalls regardless.

Mama ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. They're still setting up. There'll be a lot more to see later on."

"Okay, Mama." Souta knew when he was beaten. "They better have lotus buns." He muttered under his breath.

"I'll save you some," Kagome promised. "Take care of Mama and Grandpa for me, okay?"

Souta considered her offer for a moment. He accepted it with a nod. "I'll let you know once the chiefs get tired of their own voices."

"That could take a while," Kagome laughed. She shouldered her bag and surveyed their options.

The first tea vendor she caught sight of was nearly as popular as the temple. The second was starting to rival her. The third had already sold out. She might as well go and ask the elders for a drink at this rate. She turned away and scanned the street for any further possibilities.

A simple sign caught her eye. It was nothing special, just a crude etching of a cup of tea with an arrow pointing to a side street. Well, it was worth a try. It'd be quieter, if nothing else.

"Wait. There's one here." She pointed Yuka and Ayumi towards the sign. "You coming?"

"You bet." Ayumi rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Oh, I do hope they have cloudberry."

"Anywhere warm's good with me." Yuka fell in behind them. "I've got change if you need it."

"I'll be fine, thanks." Kagome patted her purse. The jingle was enough to stifle Yuka's objections. "Let's go before word gets out."

Their path was short but challenging. Half the Water Tribe crowded the square. The visitors almost outnumbered them. There were enough sailors and traders to crew an entire fleet of Earth Kingdom vessels. Everywhere they looked another stall was being assembled. Every twist and turn brought a new obstacle to avoid.

By the time they made it to the alley another tea stall had sprung up beside the temple. Kagome gave a groan.

"Should we go back?" Ayumi asked.

"Don't bother. There's already a queue."

Yuka turned away and set off down the alley. Kagome followed her with a shrug. Ayumi tagged along behind her.

A few steps later they all froze in their tracks.

The alley led into a courtyard surrounded by walls of ice. It was smaller than the main one, its walls lower and less ornate. Yet the sight that met their eyes was far livelier than anything the main attraction had to offer.

A group of shrine tenders had gathered in the centre of the courtyard. Some carried bales of furs. Others held bundles of bones. A few had water skins at their waists. Their hands were curiously empty. A crowd was already gathering as they approached.

"What are they all doing here?" Ayumi whispered.

One of the shrine tenders raised her hands as if in reply. The snow before her feet rose in response. By the time it reached her hands it was a globe of water.

The crowd gave gasps of awe. Ayumi grabbed Kagome's arm in excitement.

"Oh! Waterbenders! Let's see if we can get a better view."

Kagome's gaze followed her outstretched hand. Another bender had drawn a second globe from the ice. Two others were filling water skins. The rest were limbering up. The crowd was growing by the moment. Ayumi was practically bouncing with excitement.

It was rather infectious. A smile spread over her face as two of the benders began passing water back and forth between them. Their movements were smooth and sinuous as eels.

Her smile took on a tinge of sadness as two of the children in the crowd shadowed their movements. The children's arms remained empty. Time wasn't enough to heal all the Water Tribe's wounds. Even Chief Hojo's family couldn't boast a single waterbender.

Yuka brought her back to the present with a cough.

"I think they'll be a few minutes yet." Her eyes shifted towards a makeshift stall. Another simple sign indicated that this was the tea shop they'd been seeking.

Kagome nodded apologetically. Well, it was better than nothing. "I guess we won't miss much. Let's get out of the cold for a bit."

She turned back to the shop. It was more of a lean-to than anything else. The roof and walls were made of bones and skins. A tattered curtain covered the doorway. The scent of cloudberry tea was a little more encouraging. She made her way over to the stall and pushed the curtain aside. She met a smile that could dazzle the sun.

"Good day to you, Miss. Care to hear your fortune?"

The slight lilt in the stranger's voice drew her curiosity. The fresh-faced young man beaming down at her held a tray of knickknacks that could put Grandpa's collection to shame. An abundance of charms and amulets ornamented his simple parka. His unruly black bangs overshadowed a broad headband. His pale skin and grey eyes confirmed him as a foreigner.

She waved him away. "Thanks but we're-"

"Fortune?" Ayumi piped up.

Kagome swore Yuka's ears pricked towards them. She groaned inwardly. If there was one thing her friends loved more than a handsome face it was a juicy piece of gossip. She'd already had her fill for more than one day.

The fortune teller turned his smile on Ayumi. No doubt he'd measured her up as an easier mark. She returned it with a blush.

"Fates, visions, omens." He nodded sagely. "Hidden mysteries from beyond the veil. All will be revealed."

"For a price." Yuka's raised brows betrayed her interest.

"True wisdom is a pearl beyond price." The fortune teller's voice was smooth and steady as a summer breeze. "It would be most presumptuous of me to set one, would it not?"

The wink he gave them was a good deal more roguish.

"You're giving us a freebie?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

He met her suspicions with a mere nod. "Consider it a gift, if you prefer. No strings attached."

"Not even a price tag?"

He gave her a chuckle. "Oh, come now, Miss. What cheat would dare be as brazen as I?" He flashed her another smile.

Yuka's eyebrow quirked higher. Ayumi stuffed a fit of giggles back down her throat.

Kagome gave a huff. "Oh, I didn't say you were a good che-"

Her retort was lost in the crash of water.

Gasps rose from the gathering crowd. All eyes shot towards the benders. A lone woman hovered atop a vortex of water. Her robes billowed behind her like smoke. Her hood was thrown back to reveal a tousled mane of black hair and a stare as piercing as a spear. It homed in on a creature shrouded in a cloak of mist.

The mist parted to reveal a ghastly puppet. The benders worked it with water rather than strings. Its body writhed and flowed like a monstrous serpent. Its face was almost human. Somehow, that only made it more monstrous. A shudder passed down Kagome's spine.

She turned to Yuka, her annoyance forgotten. "What in the world?"

"And so it begins." The fortune teller's voice was as solemn as ever. Yet she caught a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"It?"

"The final reckoning. The battle of the ages," the fortune teller replied without so much as a titter. "And the talk of the town, no less." He gave her another wink. He laid down his tray and strolled over to get a better view.

"This is... a play?"

"After a fashion. The locals prefer to call it a ceremony. Mind you do the same." He motioned towards the players. "Of course, this is only a rehearsal. Still, it is rather diverting, you must admit."

The crowd's murmurs drew her attention back to the square. More players had appeared on the scene. A trio of warriors fanned out on either side of the monster. Each was clad in black and crimson armour. Their helmets bore crests of flame. Skull masks hid their faces. Each held a swath of crimson cloth.

"They're... firebenders?" Kagome frowned.

"For all intents and purposes, yes."

Kagome gave him an absent nod. Her eyes were still fixed on the players. They unfurled their cloths and raised their arms to gather gusts of steam from the snow. The cloths billowed and rippled like flames. She gave another nod. Of course real firebenders would be out of the question.

Another half dozen warriors took up their posts. Each was clad in fur and leather armour with a wolf helmet. They uncorked their water skins as one. They drew out long whips of water and swirled them into encircling rings. The crowd gave a cheer.

More benders appeared on the scene. Their parkas and trousers were a uniform dark blue. Their faces were half covered by masks. They drew water from the banks of snow and swirled it through the puppets. The crowd cried out in wonder as the creatures billowed into life.

Kagome stared at the puppets, as open-mouthed as the rest of the crowd. "Are those-"

"Dark spirits." The fortune teller's gaze stayed fixed on the rehearsal. He remained as po-faced as ever. "They say there were so many of them that day they blotted out the sun."

Understanding dawned in Kagome's eyes. She pointed towards the woman facing the shadowy horde. "So that's-"

"That would be our Avatar," the fortune teller nodded. "Of course, you may know her as Mast-"

The crowd gave a rumble. More spirits rose to life. They fanned out into a crescent, surrounding the Avatar. The crowd gaped upwards as they cast their shadows over the square. The spirits drew ever closer. The benders tensed to strike. The great spirit gave a piercing screech. The others surged towards the Avatar as one.

The benders followed in their wake. They joined in a clash of flames and waves. Their voices were lost in the fury. The spirits swirled above them like a maelstrom. All was chaos.

The Avatar towered over it all.

The lesser spirits honed in on her like hawks. She batted them away like feathers. Those that were bold enough to return were felled by spears of ice.

The firebenders rushed to their defence. The waterbenders met their charge with a wall of ice. A wall of "flames" rose to the challenge. The ice gave way to water.

The waterbenders rallied around the Avatar. They cloaked themselves in water and extended it into tentacles. They let them fly with a yell. The Avatar rained down fury from above the battlefield. The firebenders began to give way.

Ayumi gave a whoop of encouragement. An old woman with a broom shot her a glare from beneath her tattered parka. She clapped her hand over her mouth. The woman returned to sweeping the streets with a scoff.

Kagome shook her head with a smile. You couldn't really blame her. This was turning out to be quite the show.

"Look out!"

This time it was Yuka's turn to clap her hand over her mouth. The great spirit had finally made her move. She slithered towards the waterbenders like a monstrous unagi. The waterbenders held their ground. They unleashed their tentacles as a wave of fury.

The spirit didn't so much as falter. The wave ground to a halt before her. She clove it in two with a single swish of her tail. She sent the two waves hurtling back at them.

The benders broke ranks to avoid the onslaught. Only four avoided the deluge. The others were swept away like rags.

The Avatar turned her gaze on the spirit. The spirit reared up in response. She towered even higher than the temple's spire. A few spectators shrank back at the sight. The Avatar was undaunted. She acknowledged the challenge with the barest of nods.

The spirit edged closer, keeping its gaze on its prey. The Avatar's stare was just as constant. She drew towards the spirit with a dreadful certainty in her eyes. Neither made a single attack.

They circled one another in a dance of death. Water whirled and swirled from bender to bender. None of them faltered a step. The bystanders hung on their every move. The silence was thick as snow.

"Oh, just get on with it already."

Kagome frowned. The complaint had come from the same direction as the street sweeper's glare. She craned her neck for a better view of the complainer. Ayumi tugged at her sleeve.

She didn't look back a moment too soon. The spirit and the Avatar sprang at each other like leopards. Water crashed around them like thunder. The crowd's cries were drowned in its roar.

The combatants broke apart in an instant. They resumed their circling without a hitch. Only the Avatar's eyes betrayed her tension.

"Again?"

The voice came from her right. Kagome stretched onto her toes and caught sight of a tall, shapely woman lounging against a free spot of wall. Her parka was a well-cut midnight blue. Her hood was pulled up to shield her face from the battle's spray and the street sweeper's scrapings. Her arms were folded most indignant against her chest.

"Oh come now, Sister. Where's your sense of drama?"

The second voice came from the slight young man beside her. His clothing matched his sister's. His bearing was far more relaxed. He watched the proceedings with an air of both interest and amusement. The street sweeper carried on her work as if they were just part of the scenery.

The younger woman heaved a sigh. "You call this pantomime drama?"

The man gave a shrug. "Hey, it's entertainment."

"For rubes."

The woman shook her head. She turned away from him in disgust. The sweeper carried on sweeping with a chuckle.

She wasn't even trying to be quiet this time. Kagome sank back down with a huff. Whoever they were, they weren't worth missing out for. She folded her arms and turned her eyes back to the play.

The Avatar took the cue for another attack. She whipped her rings to a frenzy and unleashed a volley of water globes. They froze into boulders in midair. The spirit swatted them away with a snarl.

That gave her an opening. The Avatar swept her rings into a wave and surged forwards. Darts of ice glinted at her fingertips. She took aim with a yell.

The spirit blocked the darts with a shield of ice. It leapt over the barrier with an unearthly screech. The Avatar swept herself away from its charge. It spun on her with a snarl.

They continued their battle, ebbing and flowing but never relenting. They whirled together in a dance of death without missing a step. They were clearly seasoned partners. Kagome stretched onto her tiptoes again as the battle neared its final moments.

"Behind you!" Ayumi's voice joined the children's.

A spirit sprang up from the snow. It made a dive for the Avatar's head. She felled it with a single swipe of her whip.

The great spirit surged towards her unprotected back. Water gathered beneath it as it sped towards its prey. It encircled the Avatar in a mighty vortex. There was no place to run.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Ayumi gasped. Yuka looked away with a wince.

The vortex froze in mid-air.

The monster was paralysed mid-strike. Only its head remained clear of the ensnaring ice. It flopped downwards in defeat.

The Avatar broke through the ice with a single blow. She stepped through the opening to survey the crowd. She acknowledged them with a bow.

The other benders broke into applause. The visitors gave whoops of delight. Yuka and Ayumi exchanged a hug. Even the fortune teller gave her a respectful nod.

The young man joined the applause with a sardonic smile. The tall woman continued her sulk. Only the sweeper's eyes betrayed outright contempt. She shot the Avatar a glare.

"Master!"

One of the benders called out to the Avatar with a wave. They were already packing up the props. Some of the townsfolk hurried to help. The Avatar turned away from the crowd to lend her aid. The street sweeper's glare trailed after her.

Kagome frowned as the sweeper raised her hand. No one else was paying her any mind. Nor did the sweeper pay any mind to her. She snapped her fingers once. There was a faint crack. Kagome's frown deepened. The sweeper returned to her sweeping.

Another crack sounded above the square. A low groan followed in its wake. Kagome raised her head. A third crack changed her frown to a horrified stare. She rushed forwards with a yell.

"Look out!"

An iron grip halted her dash. She gasped as the fortune teller yanked her off her feet. An icicle speared the snow she'd trod on a mere moment ago. Her outstretched hands still reached towards the Avatar.

The Avatar's gaze shot towards her. The frozen vortex gave way with a roar. The spectators broke ranks with a collective scream. The Avatar swept herself aside.

Kagome grabbed at the fortune teller's arms. He took a deep breath and leapt away. A torrent of ice tumbled after them. Her eyes shot wide once more as it loomed overhead.

It froze in midair with a snap.

"Wha-"

Her breath was forced away as the fortune teller's feet hit the ground. They both gazed upwards in awe.

The Avatar stood before the deluge with her arms outstretched. A mass of ice towered before her. Every shard was suspended in time. Only her quickened breath betrayed her strain.

"Master!"

The other waterbenders rushed to her aid. Three of them raised their arms to support the ice. The others formed a line and began to gather the shards from the air. Together they streamed the ice back into water.

Kagome found enough breath to sigh in relief. The fortune teller's grip slackened a fraction. Yuka and Ayumi scrambled to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

Kagome's eyes were still fixed on the wave. It was now only a few feet higher than the wall. Some of the townsfolk were rolling out barrels to aid the benders. They carried on their task without a moment's hitch. The Avatar didn't lower her arms until not a drop of it remained. She turned away and fixed Kagome with a silent stare.

"Uh, thanks," Kagome managed.

The Avatar's stare sharpened. She looked the pair of them up and down. Even the fortune teller tensed under her gaze. He released Kagome without a word. She studied them for a few moments before she spoke.

"No injuries." Her voice was as steady as her gaze. It betrayed nothing. "See you take care of yourself, girl." She turned away to rejoin the other benders.

"Kagome."

The Avatar turned back with a hint of a frown. The fortune teller raised an eyebrow. Kagome's hand rose to her mouth. She steadied her breath and looked the Avatar in the eye.

"My name is Kagome, Master-"

"Hitomiko." She acknowledged her with a nod. Her eyes remained cold. "You should thank your companion. Another step would have killed you."

"But-"

"But?" Hitomiko pursed her lips.

"That was no accident."

The words rushed out. The other waterbenders turned to stare at her. Both the fortune teller's brows shot behind his headband. The sweeper gave her a warning look.

Hitomiko's eyes narrowed. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Kagome raised her hand. Her brows creased as it began to shake.

"Sh-she-"

Her hand slapped back against her side.

Kagome stared at it in shock. Hitomiko's frown narrowed. She strained to lift her hand. It remained motionless. She couldn't even move a finger. She tried her left. It fell to her side the moment she tried.

"Kagome?" Ayumi took a tentative step towards her.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply. Her tongue clove to her palate. She gave a startled squeak. An invisible arm tightened around her throat.

"Kagome!" Yuka and Ayumi shouted as one.

Hitomiko's eyes shot wide with shock. The grip on Kagome's neck tightened like a noose. Her eyes were forced shut. She could barely choke, let alone speak. Footsteps rushed towards her as her legs gave way. Two pairs of hands caught her arms. A third steadied her shoulders.

"Kagome..."

She had no breath left to reply. Her voice had fled her throat. She reached for it in vain. Her vision narrowed to a slit. Her eyes closed on a glimpse of the sweeper hobbling away. Her unbroken glare followed her into a sea of red.

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

**Author's notes: **Thank you very much to the guest who left a review last chapter (sorry, I can't reply to guest reviews directly). I do have a Tumblr account: **the-kirin** and a side blog for my fanworks: **kirins-stuff**. You can find more of my writing and some of the art I've drawn for this story there.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome opened her eyes to a sea of anxious faces. Worry pressed in on her from all sides. Her friends and family were the most anxious of all.

Master Hitomiko ordered them to give her some breathing space. Most of the crowd obeyed without question. Her friends took a bit more persuading. She had to get to her own feet to stop the argument.

That raised more questions than answers. She didn't have so much as a scratch on her. That didn't stop Grandpa from insisting she see a healer. She was too tired to argue any more. It took the efforts of two healers and Master Hitomiko to persuade him to let her get some rest. Finally, they left her with only an oil lamp and a cup of tea for company.

Her relief soon turned to restlessness. The guest room's novelty wore off after ten minutes of staring at the ceiling. The frozen window pane didn't give her much of a view either. Her tea sat cold and untouched. All she had to entertain her was the muffled chatter from down the hallway. Sleep had never been further away.

She rolled over with a groan. For all their questions, no one had really listened to her. The more she explained, the less they believed. In the end, Master Hitomiko had put out a search for the supposed culprits so Grandpa would let her leave the room. Her face made it clear she found Kagome's arguments as tiresome as his.

Not that she blamed her too much. If her memories weren't so vivid she'd have sworn they were a dream. Even she was beginning to have her doubts by the third re-telling. The whole incident had left her miraculously, terrifyingly unharmed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome jolted upright in bed. "Wha-"

A polite cough came from the corridor. "Pardon me, Miss, but are you awake?"

"I'm coming."

So she had some more visitors. Their company would be a relief if nothing else. She got up and made her way over to the doorway. She pushed the curtain aside and came face-to-face with an enormous basket of sea prunes.

"Um..."

"Kagome!" Akitoki's voice cracked with relief. He plopped the basket into her hands. "Just got these fresh from the market. Best thing for seasickness."

"Oh." Kagome blinked. "Hi, Akitoki."

She glanced over his shoulder and took in the two burly warriors standing behind him. Each bore a spear and a tolerant smile. "Is something-"

"Oh, no worries. I was just dropping by to check up on you." Akitoki beamed in expectation.

She glanced down at the basket in her hands. "Uh, thanks."

"Oh, it's just a little something. A sea prune a day keeps the healer away, right?" He gave a chuckle.

"Right." She managed a smile. "So, what's the occasion?"

A faint flush rose to Akitoki's cheeks. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Kagome?"

Kagome cast a glance across the hallway and met Souta's stare. He peered out from the next doorway along with suspicious eyes. Her cheeks burned a treacherous red.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

"It's not even dinnertime yet. I'm ten, not two," he grumbled. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Akitoki. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to be getting some rest?"

She fumbled for an answer. "I'm only... "

"Oh, I was just dropping by." Akitoki's smile was a little too bright. He rubbed at his cheek. "Sea prune?" he offered.

Souta wrinkled his nose. "I'm good, thanks." His suspicion didn't leave his eyes. "I thought you were going to the festival with Yuka."

"Yuka?" Kagome turned to Akitoki with furrowed brows.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be here any minute." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Kagome's frown deepened. "Is there something I should-"

"Kagome!"

Kagome craned her neck to find Ayumi waving at her from the opposite end of the corridor. She returned it after a moment's hesitation. Ayumi hurried towards her. Yuka and Eri followed at a more leisurely pace. Now there was a welcome sight.

"Hey guys!" She gave Akitoki with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I promised Yuka. Do you mind if I-"

"Oh. Oh no, not at all." Akitoki shook his head. His face was bright as ever. "I'll be right here."

"Thanks!" She dropped the basket into his outstretched hands and hurried over to meet her friends. Souta's stare followed her down the corridor. She ignored him.

Ayumi picked up her pace as Kagome ran to meet her. Her feet soon gave way to her enthusiasm. She skidded to a halt just before the doorway. Kagome caught her with a gasp. It became a shriek as her own legs gave way.

"Kagome!"

Akitoki rushed to break her fall. He skidded on a patch of ice. He toppled over with a yell. One of the warriors caught him with a grunt. The other caught Kagome and Ayumi.

"Th-thanks!" Kagome gasped.

Ayumi could only manage a wheeze. The warrior released Kagome and Ayumi with a brief apology. His comrade was patting a gasping Akitoki on the back. Souta looked on with a blank stare and half a basket of sea prunes. The rest were scattered across the floor. Eri's hands were still clapped over her mouth. Yuka took in the scene with widened eyes.

"Hey, Kagome. Uh, what's the rush?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, there's no rush." Kagome straightened up and dusted off her tunic. Ayumi stumbled back to her feet. "Just making sure Ayumi doesn't get too caught up in the excitement."

"I'd say you missed your chance, oh, at least two months ago." Yuka rolled her eyes at Ayumi.

Ayumi replied with a giggle.

Eri shook her head. "Oh, knock it off you two." She gave a sigh. "Sorry, Kagome. They've been like this for hours."

"It's fine, Eri." Kagome turned back to Yuka. "So, what brings you here?"

"We just came to check up on you. I take it you're feeling better?" she asked. She looked her up and down with a careful eye.

"I'm fine Yuka," she reassured her.

Concern clouded Eri's eyes. "Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself, you know."

"Really, I'm fine." Kagome raised her hands to appease her. "Even Master Hitomiko couldn't find anything wrong."

"Is that so?" Yuka wasn't quite convinced. "Well, now that we're all here..." She shot a meaningful glance in Akitoki's direction.

Akitoki was down on his knees picking up sea prunes. He'd somehow persuaded the warriors to join him. Ayumi scurried over to help. Akitoki gave them a sticky wave.

This could take a while. She turned back to Yuka. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Well..." Yuka nodded towards Akitoki.

"You invited him?" Well, that explained more than a few things. She fixed Yuka with a stare.

"Is that a problem?" Yuka met her stare with an all too familiar look.

Ayumi busied herself with tidying up. Eri avoided her eyes.

"N-no." Kagome held up her hands in protest. "It's just - well, I wasn't expecting him to-"

"Weren't you?" Yuka's smirk said otherwise.

Kagome's smile was a bit more strained. "Yuka, it's not that I don't appreciate the thought but we're not really-"

"Not really what?"

"We're not, well, you know." She swallowed a sigh. "Dating." She glanced in Akitoki's direction to make sure he hadn't overheard the last word.

"Hey, I just thought you'd like to spend some time together," said Yuka."No need to make it formal if you don't want to."

"And that's what you told him?"

Kagome shot another sideways glance at Akitoki. He was still trying rescue the sea prunes. Most of his failed attempts had ended up stuck to his parka. Ayumi scooted over to lend him a hand.

Yuka gave a sigh. Eri shuffled her feet. She still couldn't meet Kagome's eyes.

"Look, I know he can be kind of a goober sometimes but honestly, he's been a big help. We'd have never got those ferry tickets without him." Yuka answered Akitoki's puzzled glance with a smile. "What's the harm in letting him tag along? He's earned it."

"_Earned _it?" Kagome took a breath to steady her voice. "Look, I don't know what kind of ideas this morning gave you but-"

"Oh, come on Kagome. How long have you two known each other for? You're practically-"

"_Friends_, Yuka," Kagome reminded her. "Good friends. That's all."

Yuka stifled a snort. "Kagome. Please. We all saw-"

"That was an accident!" Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth as Akitoki's head quirked in their direction. She quickly composed herself. "Sorry but you've got the wrong idea."

"It wasn't her idea, Kagome."

Kagome turned to meet Eri's eyes. Eri gave her an apologetic blush.

"It was mine."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Eri?"

"I know this is a little sudden but - well, you worked so hard and you haven't really had a break and I - I just thought it would be nice. That's all."

Kagome's irritation melted away at the sight of her crestfallen face. "Oh, Eri. You didn't do anything wrong. We're just-"

"Is everything alright?"

Mama peered around the corner. Grandpa flanked her with his walking stick. Anxious faces peeped out from nearby doorways. They'd already attracted nearly as many stares as this morning's commotion. Kagome turned away to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Been causing a ruckus again, young man?"

Chief Hojo's voice put an end to the onlookers' mutterings. He strode tall down the corridor towards them with an escort of warriors. His well-kept beard was split by a long-suffering grin. The bystanders bowed their heads and cleared a path.

"Oh no Da- uh, Chief. I was just checking on Kagome," said Akitoki.

"Just checking, huh?" The Chief surveyed the corridor with a knowing eye. "Looks like Miss Kagome sure is popular all of a sudden."

Akitoki rubbed at his neck. His cheeks flushed brighter than ever. "Well, we had a bit of an accident-"

"I see. "So you're here to help clean up. Right?" He gave him a wink.

Akitoki suppressed a groan. "Dad..."

Yuka came to his rescue. "Oh, we were just asking if Kagome would like to come to the festival."

"Kagome is to stay in bed until she's fully recovered," Grandpa reminded her. "You and your friends may visit her in her sick room. If the Chief approves." He looked to Chief Hojo for support.

Kagome gave a cough. "Um, thanks, Grandpa but I'm feeling much bet-"

"Right," Akitoki broke in. "We thought a little fresh air might do her some good."

Grandpa's eyes narrowed. "Haven't you had enough excitement for one day?"

"Grandpa he's not-" Kagome took a deep breath and counted to three in her head. "Honestly. I'm much better now."

"Are you sure dear? You do look awfully pale." Mama came over to take her by the arm. "There's no need to strain yourself."

Kagome patted her arm reassuringly. "Thanks Mama but I really am-"

"That's for the healers to decide, Kagome," said Grandpa, still frowning at Akitoki. "Really. You shouldn't be-"

"Sorry, Sir. I only meant-"

"Why in the name of the Avatar is the hallway covered in-"

Chief Hojo cleared his throat. "And what does the young lady have to say about all this?" He prompted Kagome with a smile.

Kagome blinked. She turned to her friends. Anticipation hovered in their eyes. She turned back to her family. Mama's eyes were full of concern. Grandpa's brows were drawn with worry. Souta just couldn't stop staring. She toyed with her sleeve as she weighed up her options.

Akitoki caught her hesitation with a brief frown. "Are you feeling okay?"

"It's okay. I've had a busy day, that's all."

Concern hovered in Akitoki's eyes. "Are you sure? I know the sea was a bit rough on your stomach." His eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Of course. You must be - and here I am asking you to-" He brought his palm to his face. " Sorry, Kagome. I should've realised. "

His worry tugged at her conscience. She swallowed her hesitation and reassured him with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm feeling much better now."

Akitoki's frown relaxed. "Really? If you need a rest then-"

"It's okay." She got the words out before the pros and cons could come back to haunt her. She gave Chief Hojo a nod. "I'd like to go. I-if it's okay with you, of course," she added in a rush.

"Are you sure?" Eri's face was still drawn with worry.

"It'll be fine. Really." If only. She let out a breath. "I guess we've all been a little stressed lately..."

"I guess we have." Akitoki gave a nervous laugh. His relief was plain.

Eri's was near as obvious. Ayumi was delighted. Yuka was triumphant.

Kagome fought the urge to kick herself. She forced her doubts aside and turned back to Mama.

"I'm sorry I made you-"

"There's no need to be sorry, Kagome," said Mama. She squeezed her arm before letting go. "Enjoy your evening. You've earned it."

"How come she gets to go off with her friends again?" Souta moaned. "She's not that much older than me."

Grandpa backed him up. "Sayuri, are you sure that's a good idea? She's only just got out of bed," he reminded her.

Chief Hojo weighed their concerns with pursed lips. "Well, it wouldn't do to send a young lady in such a delicate condition off on her own now, would it?" He called Akitoki's escorts. "Aput, Takeshi, you look as though you could do with a break. Fancy a night on the town?"

The two warriors exchanged a wary glance. Chief Hojo gave a chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry - this is as wild as it gets around these parts. I'm only asking you to keep the young folks out of mischief."

Aput and Takeshi exchanged another glance. One that suggested they'd sooner face a squadron of enraged komodo rhinos. Chief Hojo gave another chuckle.

"Of course, it also wouldn't do for them to miss the ceremony. You may have the rest of the evening to yourselves once you've escorted them home."

They gave his offer a few moments thought. Their nods were only slightly reluctant.

That was enough for the Chief, at least. He turned back to Grandpa with a wink. "No need to worry, Hikaru. They're two of my best."

Grandpa looked the two warriors up and down. His frown relaxed a little. "Thank you for your kindness, Chief Hojo." He beckoned to Kagome. "As for you, Kagome..." He reached into his parka.

Kagome swallowed her misgivings and held out her hands. Grandpa's gifts were pretty unique, to say the least. It had taken her the best part of a week to wash her last birthday present out of her parka.

"Take these." He dropped a small pouch into her hands.

Kagome held up the pouch and wrinkled her nose. "Uh, thanks Grandpa." Best humour him for now.

"They're Earth Kingdom smelling salts. The best thing for light-headedness."

There was no arguing with that. One whiff would be enough to floor a polar bear dog. She slipped them into her tunic and prayed the smell would wash out.

Grandpa nodded in approval. "Take a good lungful at the first sign of faintness. Make sure you drink plenty of water. Get plenty of rest. Don't push yourself too hard until you've made a full recovery. No strong teas, no baiju and absolutely no penguin sledding."

Kagome nodded along with each item. She fought the urge to fidget as she waited for him to finish.

"And," Grandpa took a moment to catch his breath. He let it out with a sigh.

"Be sure you're back at least two hours before the ceremony begins. If we want to get anything like a decent-"

His voice was cut off by her enveloping hug.

"Oh Grandpa! Thank you so much." She loosened her grip to beam down at him. "I promise I'll be back in time for the fireworks."

"And I'll hold you to it young lady," Grandpa reminded her. The softness in his eyes gave lie to the sternness in his voice.

"Well, that settles things." Chief Hojo clapped his hands together. "Now who's for dinner?"

His suggestion was met with a cheer. The onlookers followed their Chief down the corridor, the drama all but forgotten. Although Akitoki did get a couple of winks and back slaps as they passed. He accepted them with a befuddled smile.

Kagome shook her head and turned to Yuka. "You coming? I guess the food here's got to be better than the ship's."

"Well..." Yuka gave Akitoki a nudge.

Kagome gave him a frown.

"Oh, no worries." Akitoki waved her concerns away. "The festival's always packed in no time. So I took the liberty of making us a reservation." He offered them the basket. "Care for an appetiser?"

Ayumi helped herself with a giggle. Yuka declined with a smile. Eri took one with a mumbled thanks.

Kagome's hands stayed by her sides. "R-reservation?" Her voice hitched on the word. What had she got herself into now?

"Oh, it's nothing fancy, really." Akitoki reassured her. "Just the same little old place we go every year. But I think you'll like it," he added brightly.

"Oh, I'm sure she will."

Yuka's smirk was far too knowing for Kagome's liking. She swallowed her irritation and turned back to Akitoki.

"So, whereabouts is this place?"

"Oh it's not too far." Akitoki seized the opportunity with his usual eagerness. He gestured towards the far end of the corridor. "It's just a little further up the street."

That was the path to the shrine. At least they'd get a good look at the Goshinboku? A hint of curiosity stirred in her chest.

"We're going to the shrine?" Eri piped up.

"Well... I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would I?" Akitoki's eyes couldn't contain his excitement. He turned towards the door with a grin. "Right this way."

"This must be some surprise." Yuka remarked as she fell into step beside him.

"Oh, I'll say." Akitoki's strides quickened with his enthusiasm. The warriors picked up the pace. Ayumi and Eri scurried to catch up.

Kagome shook her head in bemusement. Yuka would have that secret out of him before they were halfway there. And at least three more besides.

She glanced back and caught Souta still standing outside the guest room's doorway. Still staring. She turned away and followed her friends with a sigh.

No doubt this would be an evening to remember.

* * *

The fog was thick enough to choke a man.

Jian gave a shiver and pulled his hood closer to his face. Two weeks' stubble was no match for a South Pole wind. He tucked his braid back into his hood, for what little warmth it'd give him. No doubt this night watch would be the coldest yet. Trust the captain to go south for the winter. He'd always had more coin than sense.

"Best keep your eyes sharp, Jian."

Jian swallowed a groan. The night was long enough without having to spend it with Shen. He had a big voice for an old man and was damn fond of reminding him of it. He'd been nagging him like a fishwife from the moment the captain had drawn their lots. Each hour stretched further than the last.

He turned to face Shen's knowing frown. The sight almost got another groan out of him. No wonder the old fart had a face like sea prune. One left at the bottom of the barrel for so long it'd grown more whiskers than an otter penguin.

Jian settled for a world-weary smile instead. "Not much to see on a night like this."

"Oh don't be so sure about that." Shen gave a nod towards the enshrouded bay. "I'm telling you, this ain't natural."

"Course it ain't natural - they're waterbenders," he said. "You think that fancy temple just chipped off the Goshinboku?"

"Think again, Jian. You see any benders on watch duty?"

"I think you should lay off the fire flakes before bedtime." He turned back towards the shore. Damn Shen. The man was jumpier than a sack of wood frogs. Although the frogs would've probably talked more sense.

He cleared his throat. "Speaking of spirits, I could sure do with some baijiu right now."

"Sorry, Jian. Captain's orders." Shen gave another nod towards the railing.

Jian suppressed a sigh. If anything was going to drive him overboard it would be Shen."Eh, what he don't know can't hurt him. One cup sure ain't going to hurt me."

Shen was unmoved. "Better safe than sorry. Especially on a night like this."

Jian rolled his eyes. "One cup ain't going to make me start seeing spooks either."

Shen shook his head. "You might just regret that, Jian. Ling sure did."

Jian rolled his eyes again. Ling had never been able to hold his drink at the best of times. Still, he was in no mood to fight a losing battle. Best find something else to take Shen's mind off the ghosts and ghouls.

"Don't suppose you brought any dice?" he asked.

"This isn't a night for taking chances." Shen gave a soft tsk. "Look, there are plenty of places I'd rather be right now too. That still doesn't excuse slacking off. You want shore leave, you earn it."

Jian could hold his tongue no longer. "Keep talking crap and you'll earn yourself a-"

His retort was cut off by a sudden thump.

Shen's eyes shot wide. "What?"

"Came from the hold. Probably a loose crate."

Shen shook his head. "Loose? That cargo's stowed tighter than a clam with lockjaw."

"It was this morning. The Earth King knows what the dock crew have been up to down there." Jian loosened his sword in its scabbard. He grabbed a lantern with his free hand. "I'll check the hold. You keep watch on deck."

"Alone?" Shen's frown tightened. "That's not a-"

"No need to worry, Shen," Jian reassured him. "Wei Chen's still down in the chain locker."

"Wei." Shen didn't hide his doubts.

Not that Jian blamed him. If Wei Chen hadn't been the captain's nephew he'd have followed Ling over the side long ago.

"You ever think the captain left him down there for a reason?" Shen asked.

"Best keep an eye on him then." Jian lifted the lantern and turned towards the hold. "Just shout if you need me."

Shen grabbed his shoulder. "You're not going down there alone."

"And leave the port side unguarded? Come on, Shen. That's got to be the oldest trick in the book."

"And splitting up's any smarter?"

Jian set his jaw. "You can't watch the deck and watch my back."

"Well, if you're right then it's a bit late to worry about stowaways." Shen heaved a sigh. "Look, Yun and Chung Ho can take care of the deck between them. You'd best stick with me."

"You can-"

"Your eyes are sharper than mine. And my voice's louder than yours." Shen folded his arms. "The sooner you hand over that lantern, the sooner we can get this over with."

"Fine." Jian rolled his eyes. He'd had enough arguments for one night. He tossed the lantern to Shen. He grabbed it just before it hit the deck.

"Watch it!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jian turned his back on Shen in a huff. "I'll shout Yun."

Even Shen could take a hint that blatant. He gave another sigh and made his way towards the hold.

Jian turned his back on him. He shouted for Yun. At least Yun would listen.

He made his way back to the hold once he'd finished with Yun. Shen stood waiting for him, two lanterns in hand. He made a point of passing one to him. Jian was past rising to the bait. He followed Shen down into the hold.

The hold was silent save for the odd creak. The darkness didn't do much to settle Jian's nerves. He edged forwards, his blade held ready. He held his lantern high, making the most of the faint light. He didn't spy so much as an elephant rat.

"Wei? You there?" Shen raised his lantern higher.

Jian cursed under his breath. So much for caution. His hand slid to his sword hilt.

"Only us, Wei. How're you getting on with that chain?"

Well, stealth had already gone out of the window. Jian set his teeth on edge and readied his blade.

"You still there, Wei?"

Shen received no reply. He continued through the hold, still calling for Wei. Jian had no choice but to trail after him. Every creak of the deck boards set his teeth on edge. He swallowed the urge to swear and pressed on, ready to draw at any moment.

They were almost at the end of the hold when Shen drew to a halt. "Wait," he whispered.

Jian stumbled back to avoid a collision with his outstretched arm. "Shit!" he hissed. "What are y-"

"There." Shen gestured towards a secluded corner. Jian strained his eyes to make out a dim figure slumped against a bulkhead.

"Wei?" He peered closer. He winced as his lantern flared into a sudden brightness. "What the-"

Their lanterns burst into flame.

Shen dropped his before his glove took light. Jian had no choice but to do the same. The flames went out before they hit the deck.

"Shit!"

Jian staggered forwards and made a grab for the bulkhead. Shen gave a yell. It was cut short by a sudden crack.

"Shen!"

An arm wrapped round Jian's throat from behind. His voice was cut off in an instant. His sword clattered to the floor. He scrabbled at his attacker's arm. It did nothing to ease its grip.

His opponent yanked him backwards, almost taking his feet off the floor. Jian flailed his legs as he fought for breath. His kicks found only empty air. His vision narrowed with his windpipe. He gritted his teeth and drove his heel into his attacker's groin.

He was rewarded with a grunt. The hold on his throat slackened. He swung his legs down and planted his feet on the deck. He grabbed the man's arm and tried to wrench himself free. His grip held like a vice. He gave a choked cry as it tightened once more.

He swung his left hand backwards. He swore inwardly as it connected with his attacker's thigh. He gripped the man's arm with both hands and bulled him back against the wall.

There was a satisfying crack. The man gasped out a curse. Jian grabbed his attacker's wrist and twisted out of his grip.

He staggered free with a gasp. The lanterns flared back into life. He blinked the stars away from his eyes and made a dash for his sword. His fingers closed on its hilt as his attacker stumbled to his feet. He snatched it up and spun on him with a yell.

Only to catch a broom handle to the face.

Jian went down like a clubbed seal. His sword toppled from his grasp. He hit the deck a split second later. The impact knocked him near senseless.

"Shit... "

He gave a cough and rolled onto his side. His head swam like a drunken fish. His vision was no more than a haze. He shook his head and propped himself up on one arm. Get up. Get up, _now_.

The man's boot caught him in the ribs. He hadn't the breath left to cry out. A shadow loomed over him. He glanced up and caught sight of a pair of golden eyes glaring down at him.

And the broom handle bearing down on his head.

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

A big thanks to the guest who left a review! I've seen one other AtLA AU on Deviantart, a few SesshoumaruxZuko fics on Ao3, a few headcanon posts on Tumblr and a few pieces of fanart. So I'm not the first person to try an AtLA AU but there's less of them than you might expect, considering that both shows were airing at around the same time.

As for updates, I try to stick to a schedule I know I can manage. I find the longer I keep something on hiatus, the harder it is to go back to it. So I'd rather post slowly but consistently to avoid the need to take breaks. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Getting there was quite the adventure. The town was alive with celebration. People flooded the streets. Laughter and conversation flowed like water. The air was thick with the sizzle of lamps and braziers. Even the ship hadn't been this close.

Kagome set her sights on Akitoki's back and followed him as best she could. Thankfully, Aput had insisted on finding him another parka before they set off.

Their path wasn't a long one but it had more than a few twists and turns. The streets were clustered with bustling stalls. Coloured lanterns winked at her from every awning. Vendors clamoured for her attention like hungry penguins. Sights and smells tempted her at every turn. She barely had time to take it all in before she was faced with her surprise.

The Goshinboku rose to greet her as she rounded the crest of the slope. It towered over a frozen lake. Even a mirror that vast could only reflect a fraction of its canopy. She stopped to take in the view.

Akitoki cleared his throat. "Well, here we are."

Kagome's gaze followed his finger towards a small inn nestled beside the lake's near shore. A homely glow came from its doorway. A loose stream of smoke drifted from its chimney. Her stomach growled as her nose caught a whiff of five-flavour soup.

"Oh!" Ayumi clasped her hands in delight. "The Pilgrim's Rest!"

"Pilgrim's Rest?"

"It's the last inn before you reach the shrine," Eri piped up. "It's been there for years. Before Avatar Kikyou, even."

Before Avatar Kikyou? A dim memory of Grandpa's ramblings came to her. He'd mentioned it once or twice.

"Isn't that where the village-"

"Ah, well there's not much left of it these days," Akitoki explained. He glanced up at the moon. "Sorry, but we'd best not be too late."

Kagome wrinkled her nose but made no reply. She followed him down the path to the inn. Her friends trailed after them like a gaggle of turtle ducklings. Aput and Takeshi took the rear. Even they couldn't dampen her friends' enthusiasm. By the time they reached the inn even her own doubts were starting to give way.

The inn was already bustling with chatter. Firelight flickered behind its ice block windows. Laughter rose from the doorway as they drew near. A breath of warmth beckoned them inside.

An elderly woman emerged to greet them. Her broad, friendly face was still red from the heat of a blubber lamp. It lit up with a smile at the sight of new guests.

"Greetings, travellers. Welcome to the Pilgrim's... "

Her voice caught as she laid eyes on Kagome. Her hand rose to her mouth.

Kagome blinked. "Is something-"

"Akitoki!"

A cheery voice rang out from the doorway. It was followed by a craggy face split by a wide grin.

"Good to see you, son! How's the old man doing?"

Recognition flickered in the old woman's eyes. She shook her head to dispel her shock. A sunny smile broke through her weathered frown.

"Of course, Akitoki! We've been expecting you." It was already clear she hadn't been expecting her. Her eyes clouded with concern as she took in the rest of their guests. "Are your parents well?"

"Oh, they're doing great, Ma'am. Dad's just got his hands full with the festival and all." He waved towards the girls. "Hope you don't mind me bringing a few friends instead."

"Oh, no. Not at all," the old man beamed. "Hope you'll excuse the mix up, girls. We weren't expecting so many guests tonight but you're more than welcome." He pointed to his chest. "I'm Panuk and this is my wife, Amka. And I trust you've already heard of the Pilgrim's Rest." He waved towards the inn.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir. I'm Kagome," she replied with a bow.

Panuk returned the bow with a chuckle. "Oh, don't worry too much about the formalities. We're a pretty relaxed bunch. Not like some folks round these parts." He rolled his eyes in the direction of the shrine.

"Panuk," Amka clucked.

"Don't worry, Amka - they're well out of earshot," he replied. She rolled her eyes in return.

He turned back to their guests. "Well, we've kept you in the cold long enough. How's five-flavour soup sound for starters?"

"Sounds wonderful," Akitoki replied. "Could you squeeze in a table for seven?"

"I certainly can, young man." Panuk clapped his hands and made for the doorway. He waved for them to follow.

Aput quirked an eyebrow at Takeshi. He shrugged and followed Akitoki indoors. Aput watched in bemusement.

Her friends didn't need any more encouragement. They filed after him with eager smiles. Kagome followed with only a moment's hesitation. Aput did likewise.

They ducked through the low doorway and emerged into a room filled with warmth and chatter. She pushed back her hood and took stock of her surroundings.

The sight before her eyes was both strange and familiar. The inn was slightly larger than Chief Hojo's lodge. A central fire lit the room with a warm glow. Small alcoves held soapstone lamps and horn carvings. Short tunnels led off to the kitchen and lodgings. Compared to the festival's exotic sights it was rustic, plain even, yet its homely charm couldn't help but bring a smile to her face.

The other guests greeted them with polite nods. They sat at three of the four tables ringing the central fire. Each table was made from a slab of rock balanced atop several piles of slates. The benches on their long sides were draped with furs. Each place was laid with a bowl, knife and horn spoon. Not too different from the communal lodge after all.

"Thought I'd save you the usual spot."

Panuk's voice gave Kagome a start. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Amka's smile was still a touch unsteady. "Please, make yourselves at home." She bustled off in search of more bowls.

Kagome tried not to stare after her as she retreated into the kitchen. A couple of the older guests exchanged glances. One of them gave Kagome a questioning look. She avoided their eyes and followed Akitoki over their table. She pulled off her mittens and parka and settled down towards the end of the nearest bench.

Akitoki parked himself next to her. Aput and Takeshi sat at opposite ends of the table. They couldn't have stuck out more if they'd been dressed as penguins. That almost got a giggle out of her. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to relax after all.

"So, what'll it be?" Akitoki gestured towards the far wall. A brief menu had been carved into a slate board embedded in the ice.

Kagome scanned the menu. Three main courses might be Akitoki's idea of "nothing fancy" but it was still three times more choice than she'd ever had. How was she supposed to start?

Yuka rubbed at her hands. "I could sure do with some of that soup right now."

Eri and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"It does sound good," Kagome admitted. Hopefully they wouldn't get too carried away. The cost of a meal like this could feed her family for a week.

"Well, soup it is then," Akitoki decided. "And a pot of cloudberry tea."

"Of course." Panuk took the order with a smile.

Kagome reached for her purse. "I've got enough for everyone if-"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Akitoki reassured her.

Kagome frowned. "Are you sure?" Akitoki was nothing if he wasn't generous but he was spending more than enough on them as it was.

"Absolutely." Akitoki nodded. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. You deserve a break."

"Well..." Kagome suppressed a sigh. "Okay."

Her friends were far less reserved. Yuka and Ayumi were already eying up the arctic hen on the next table. Aput and Takeshi sat stony faced as ever. Eri watched them with amusement. At least she'd been better since they'd reached the inn. Nothing dampened her friends' spirits for long. If only...

She started again at Amka's footsteps. She glanced up and was met with a large wooden tureen clasped between a pair of sealskin mittens.

"Your soup, ladies and gentleman," Panuk announced with a grin. "Get it while it's hot."

"Oh, it'll be fine in the middle, thanks." Akitoki gestured towards the table.

Panuk set a blubber lamp and a stand down in the centre of the table. Amka placed the tureen on top of it. Yuka and Ayumi craned their necks in anticipation.

"Help yourselves, dears. Oh, and do let me know if there's anything else you'd like." Amka placed a horn ladle in the tureen and waited for them to dig in.

Akitoki took the ladle and filled his bowl to the brim. He handed it to Kagome. "Ladies first."

"Uh, thanks." Kagome just about managed to set down the bowl without spilling it. At least it wouldn't be going cold any time soon. Still, the smell alone was enough to make her mouth water. She reached for her spoon.

Her friends needed no encouragement. They crowded around the tureen to help themselves. Akitoki took command of the ladle while he had the chance. He still helped the girls first. He even ladled out bowlfuls for Aput and Takeshi before he took his own share.

Kagome gave them a resigned smile. At least the soup wouldn't go to waste. She lifted her spoon to her mouth and took a sip. An explosion of fresh flavours blossomed on her tongue. The inn's reputation was in no danger. She reached for another spoonful and bit into a wonton with relish.

Amka watched her anxiously. "Is it alright?"

"It's delicious," Kagome replied with her mouth full. She covered her embarrassment with a sip of tea.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Amka chuckled. "I do beg your pardon for earlier. I'm afraid I might have been a little rude."

"Oh, no. You weren't expecting us, after all," she replied.

Amka's shoulders relaxed a touch. Her smile remained uncertain. "Oh, no guest is unexpected when you've worked in an inn as long as I have."

"I guess you've had some pretty strange customers over the years."

"Well, that's one way to put it." Amka chuckled. Her face still held a hint of unease. "Some rather famous ones too."

"Such as...?" Yuka prompted her.

Amka blinked. "You don't- oh, of course." She gave her an apologetic look. "I _am_ sorry, dear. It's just... well, you look so much like her."

"Her?" Kagome lowered her spoon. The old couple glanced up at her again.

Amka gave her a nod. A flicker of emotion glinted in her gaze.

"Why, the Avatar, of course."

"The Avatar?" Kagome's voice hitched on the word. The soup in her stomach turned to butterflies. She lowered her spoon.

Ayumi glanced up from the remains of her soup. "Avatar Kikyou?"

"Why, yes." Amka looked Kagome up and down. "Just like when she was your age. You could be her granddaughter."

"You knew her?" Yuka cut in.

"Well, not well but I did see her a couple of times. Back when my grandfather was running the place."

"She stayed here?" Ayumi asked in awe.

"Oh, not for long. I only saw her in passing. Still, the Avatar's not exactly a sight to forget."

"I guess not... " Kagome put down her spoon.

Amka nodded. "Of course, that was quite some time ago. Why, I wasn't much more than a girl myself. Just about your age." Her eyes held Kagome's for a moment. They had lost all traces of doubt.

Kagome couldn't hold them any longer. Every set of eyes in the room was turned towards her. She glanced down at her bowl. The butterflies in her stomach quivered. She pushed it away.

"Kagome?" Akitoki glanced up from his own bowl.

"Sorry. I - I need to use the bathroom."

An unpleasant heat rose to her cheeks. The room's warmth had turned from sweet to sickly. The butterflies in her stomach gave another quiver. She got to her feet before they could take flight.

Akitoki reached for her shoulder. "Are you alright? Is your stomach-"

"It's fine, Akitoki." Kagome waved him away. "I could just do with a little fresh air."

"Are you sure?" Yuka's brows drew tight. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine." Kagome reassured her with a thin smile. "I'll be back in a minute." She grabbed her parka and made for the door.

"Kagome..." Akitoki's voice trailed after her.

She didn't stop walking until she was well out of sight of the windows. When she let out her breath the cold hit her lungs like a fist. She shivered and stuffed her hands into her mittens. Another gust of wind made her reach for her hood. She tugged it close and went in search of a more sheltered spot.

She settled down on the long bench against the wall and brushed her bangs from her eyes. At least it was quieter out here. Even festival's excitement was hushed by the whistling wind. The revellers must have gone in search of livelier spots. This one would do for her. She just needed a little peace and quiet.

Her thoughts drifted back to that morning. That woman's stare just wouldn't let her be. Nor would Amka's. The looks on their faces couldn't have been more different. Yet their eyes held the same spark. That unmistakeable recognition. She gave another shudder.

The Goshinboku's branches shivered in response. She stared up at the tree. It stood as silent as ever. As if they could have a conversation. Perhaps she should have stayed in bed after all.

"Yuan for your thoughts, Miss?"

Kagome started. She turned to find the fortune teller seated at the far end of the bench. His trove of trinkets sat beside him. He cradled a plain wooden staff in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He greeted her stare with a smile.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss but I couldn't help but notice-"

"It's Kagome." She fixed him with a stare. "How did you-"

He waved her concerns away. "I was simply taking a moment's rest before the festival. I think you'll find this is one of the more agreeable spots in the port." He patted the space beside him.

She stayed put. Whatever his reasons, this was one coincidence too many for her liking. She tried a different tack.

"I don't think I caught your name?"

The fortune teller took a sip before he answered. "I am a man of many names-"

"One'll do me."

He gave her a nod. "Very well. You may call me Nanashi."

"Nanashi, huh?" Nanashi would do. He probably wouldn't let his real name slip any time soon. "Well, thanks, Nanashi."

Nanashi bowed his head. "No thanks are needed. I only ask for a moment of your time." He motioned for her to sit.

This could be a rather long moment. Kagome weighed her decision as he took another sip of tea. Well, she wasn't going back inside any time soon. She shuffled halfway down the bench.

Nanashi quirked his head towards her.

"Sorry, it's just - well, I never thanked you. For this morning," she added as a frown crossed his face.

His frown eased away. "You had more pressing concerns, of course."

"Well, yeah, I guess." Kagome glanced over her shoulder. The doorway remained empty. She turned back to Nanashi. Might as well get to the point.

"Those people, did you... ?"

"Not a trace." He shook his head. "Are you quite sure-"

"As sure as I can be," she admitted. "It's just - I don't know."

He prompted her with a nod.

"That woman... this place..." She gave a sigh. "I don't know. These people... there's just something off about them."

"Off." He considered the word with another sip. "So you feel it too."

"It?" Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Something uncanny. Or perhaps... unbalanced?"

Unbalanced? The branches gave another shiver. Another coincidence? Kagome shook her head and cast her mind back once again. Whoever the woman was, she'd hardly describe her as stable. Although the islanders would probably think she was one to talk. She gave another sigh.

"I don't know... maybe if you talked to them?"

It was his turn to shake his head. "If they refuse to listen to their own eyes..."

The bitterness in his voice brought her gaze back to his. He glanced down at her with a hint of a frown.

"Sorry." She lowered her eyes. "I just thought, well, maybe they'd listen to you?"

His gaze softened. "I see. But I'm afraid-"

"Kagome?" Yuka's voice called out from the inn. "Your soup's going cold."

"Oh!" Kagome started. She attempted a smile. "Sorry, I'll have to go soon." She glanced towards the doorway.

"As you must." He drained his cup and set it down beside him. He reached for his tray. "One last request, if I may?"

"Uh..."

He didn't wait for her reply. He reached over and pressed something into her palm. "For your good fortune." He gathered his belongings and rose to leave.

"Wait." She caught at his sleeve. It rippled and slipped her grasp. She clutched the air in shock.

He didn't so much as glance back. "It seems I've kept you a little too long. My apologies." He carried on walking.

She rose to her feet. "But you never said-"

"I've said more than enough. I hope." She caught a faint smile in his voice. "Thank you for listening, Kagome." He took his leave with a bow.

She started after him. "Wait. Where are y-"

A gust of wind buffeted her face. She shielded herself with her sleeve. When she lowered her arm, the fortune teller was gone.

"Wha-"

Her jaw dropped with the wind. She scanned the shore for any sign of his presence. Not a trace remained. She blinked and gazed down at her hand. She was still clutching his unwanted gift. She opened her palm to reveal a crumpled strip of paper. She straightened it out.

_A blessing to come._

All this for a fortune paper? And a cheap one at that. She scrunched it up and turned back to the inn.

She was met with a polite cough. Takeshi stood framed in the doorway. His eyes betrayed no surprise.

She fought the urge to flush and stuffed the paper into her parka. She met his gaze with a stare. He at least had the grace to look away.

"Kagome?" Eri called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The words weren't even a comfort to herself.

"Fine, huh." Yuka emerged from the doorway clutching Kagome's bag. "You know, I don't mind looking after your stuff but-"

"Sorry." Kagome cleared her throat. "I just needed some air. That's all."

"I think you might be better off inside. Come on. What you need is some-"

"No." The word burst out before she had time to think.

"Kagome?" Eri's head poked over Yuka's shoulder. "Oh no. Are you still-"

She shook her head. "I just need some-"

"Kagome?" Akitoki's head popped over Yuka's other shoulder. Aput towered behind him. "Are - are you okay?"

"I'm-" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Akitoki. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" His brows creased with concern. "You know, you don't have to force your-"

"I'm not-"

"You're not well, are you?" Yuka's tone brooked no argument. She bustled over to Kagome. Eri and Ayumi hurried after her.

"Oh no."

Akitoki rushed to join them. Aput and Takeshi followed at a more cautious pace.

Ayumi was the first to reach her. She placed her hand on Kagome's back. "Oh, Kagome. You're shaking."

"Oh, Kagome, why didn't you say so?" Eri's eyes were tinged with guilt.

It was more than she could face right now. She kept her eyes on the ground. "It's not your fault."

"No. I shouldn't have pushed you into this-" Yuka began.

"You didn't-"

Akitoki set his hand on her shoulder. It didn't still her shaking. "Do you want to go back to the lodge? I can-"

"But what about-"

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I'll settle the bill."

Kagome jerked her head up to face him. "You don't have to."

"Hey, it's the least I can do," Akitoki replied. He rubbed her shoulder. "This is my fault, really. I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't know," Kagome shook her head and shrugged his hand away. "None of us did. I - I just need some space, that's all."

Akitoki drew back. His eyes were still tight with worry. "Are you sure? I know this hasn't been-"

"You've been nothing but kind," she reassured him. It did nothing to calm his nerves. She let out a sigh. "Sorry guys. It's just - today. It's - it's been a lot, okay?"

"Of course." Akitoki gave her a nod and turned to Aput. "I'll be right back." He reached over his shoulder for his bag and gave a start. "Oh no."

Aput held up the bag with an impressively blank face.

"Ah, thanks!" He took the bag and dashed back inside.

Kagome glanced back at Yuka. Her own bag was slung securely over her shoulders. Ayumi and Eri had theirs too. None of them had voiced a word of complaint.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Hey, if you're not feeling it then neither are we," said Yuka.

"But you worked so hard for-"

"The festival will still be here tomorrow. And I'm sure the innkeepers will be more than happy to welcome you back."

Kagome wasn't quite so sure of that. Few people welcomed their ghosts with open arms. She kept the thought to herself.

"Will you be okay? It's kind of busy." She gestured towards the festival's lights.

Yuka gave her arm a squeeze. "Don't worry about us. We'll manage."

"Things aren't too rowdy this early on," said Ayumi. "We should be fine."

"We'll go straight back, right? Promise." Eri gave her a smile.

Aput cleared his throat. "Pardon me, girls but the Chief-"

"Gave us an escort, right?" Yuka fixed him with her most winning smile. "I don't suppose you'd mind?"

Aput's gaze was wearier than ever. "The Chief's orders were to-"

"Okay. We're good to go." Akitoki emerged from the inn clutching his bag. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No worries," Yuka replied. "We were just about to head back to town."

"Sounds like a plan." He turned to Kagome. "You think you can manage?"

Kagome glanced back at the path to the town. It wasn't far but she had no more appetite for another trip through the festival than she had for dinner. She turned away from the lights and faced the Goshinboku once more.

"Well..."

"Well?" Akitoki prompted her.

"I think I could do with some space. If that's okay."

"Okay." He gave her a nod. "You know, if you need a walk, I know someplace we could go."

"Someplace?" Kagome followed his gaze towards the Goshinboku. Her lips parted as she caught his intention. "Is that really okay?"

"Well, no one's stopping us, are they?" Akitoki rubbed at his neck and gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure no one will mind as long as you're back in time for the fireworks," Yuka agreed. "Aput and us will keep an eye out for you."

"Really? Thanks Aput!" Akitoki beamed.

Aput accepted his fate with a shrug. Takeshi gave him a sympathetic look.

Kagome took in another breath. "I... I guess." It was unexpected, to say the least. Akitoki had never struck her as a rebel. Still, it was just a tree. There was no harm in just taking a look.

"No harm in just taking a look right?" Akitoki echoed her thoughts. "Ah - if that's okay with you," he added.

Kagome hugged her shoulders as she shivered between anxiety and anticipation. Her hand moved unconsciously towards the fortune stashed in her parka. Well, she had an excuse, even if it was as flimsy as the paper it was written on. At least the fresh air and exercise might do her some good.

"... right."

"Are you sure?" Akitoki's eyes had lost none of their concern.

Kagome gave him a nod. She didn't quite have a smile in her yet. "Sure."

"Great! See you later." Yuka left them with a wave. Ayumi and Eri did the same. Aput trudged after them with grim resolution.

"Great." Akitoki clapped Takeshi on the shoulder. "Thanks, Takeshi. I owe you one."

Takeshi's face was almost as uncertain as her feelings. Not that dwelling on those was going to do her much good. She stamped away the shivers and squared her shoulders. Time to put those ghost stories to rest. She turned towards the tree and led the way.

* * *

The path to the Goshinboku was mercifully quiet. Not so much as a solitary traveller passed them on the way. Apart from the odd glance and the odd word from Akitoki, Kagome was left to herself.

She wasn't thankful for it. The silence was suffocating. Even a night as calm as this couldn't still the whirlwind of emotions inside her. An interruption or two might have given her some breathing space. Her heartbeat skipped all the way to the shrine.

Her footsteps reached the shrine gate all too soon. Only the Goshinboku was there to greet them. The shrine itself was silent as the snow.

Kagome stared up at the tree. She couldn't even glimpse the topmost branches. Her eyes were drawn to a jagged scar near the base of its trunk. That must be...

She started as Akitoki laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to make yourself-"

"It's okay, Akitoki," she gave him the most confident smile she could muster. "I'm just going to take a look."

Takeshi exchanged a look with Akitoki. He gave him a smile. Takeshi took a step back and left her to it.

She turned back to the tree and set her gaze firmly on the scar. Best to just get on with it. She willed her footsteps steady and held her gaze on the tree. She passed beneath the gate without so much as a glance back. No one stopped her.

She was just taking a look, after all.

A row of poles stood before the tree. Their unwanted fortunes fluttered in the wind like faded ghosts. Best get this over and done with. She bent down and reached into her parka.

The paper twisted in her grip as if trying to escape. She straightened it out and wrapped it round the nearest pole. It took three tries and the removal of both mittens before she succeeded. The paper flapped like a startled moth but it held fast.

Well, that was the end of that. She rose to her feet. A gust of wind snatched at her hood. She turned her back to it and tugged the hood back into place. The Goshinboku's scar caught the corner of her eye. Well, she hadn't come all this way for nothing.

She took another step towards the tree. Its frozen trunk loomed before her, as cold and dead as ever. The moonlight latticed the snow beneath its canopy. The shadows shifted in the breeze. The whispering branches sent a shiver down her spine.

She let out a frozen breath. "It's just a tree," she muttered to herself.

She took another step and then another. Her feet were weighed down by anticipation. She forced them onwards. By the time she reached the tree it was all she could do to stand firm.

She just had to get a grip on herself. That was all. She reached out and laid her hand on the scar.

The tree remained cold as the earth. Not so much as a spark stirred in the branches. She withdrew her hand with a sigh.

It was just a tree, after all.

"We'd better go. Mama must be getting worried." She turned back to the gate. "Let's take the short cut this time."

"Wait."

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder. The look in Akitoki's eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"It's - there's something I need to tell you." His voice carried soft but sure as the wind.

"This is serious, right?"

"Well, it's as serious as I'll ever be." His voice gave way to a nervous chuckle. He cleared his throat. "Please. It won't take long."

Kagome swallowed. "Well... okay then."

"Okay."

Akitoki motioned her forwards. Takeshi kept his distance.

Kagome approached him with a hesitant frown. Akitoki could barely contain whatever was getting to him. His feet shifted, his breath hitched and his fingers fumbled with his sleeves. His eyes struggled to hold hers. She paused to give him a moment to gather his courage.

"Well." Akitoki gathered his strength with a deep breath. He let it out in a rush of words.

"The truth is, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I've been waiting for weeks - well, more like months really. I was going to wait until after the ceremony but - I thought I'd better say this while I've got the chance. If that's okay." He let out another chuckle.

Kagome gave him a slow nod. "Sure."

Akitoki managed a tight grin. "Well, now's as good a time as any. I guess." He shifted his backpack from his shoulder. He reached into the bag and began to rummage around its contents.

"I know we're young but..."

He withdrew a large clam shell. A gift. That was hardly unexpected. Yet for some reason, the sight made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

"I'd like you to have this." He held it out to her.

Kagome drew her hands back to her chest. Her heart skipped another beat. "Akitoki, you don't need to make anything up to me."

"No. I mean - it's not like that. Please." His voice quivered with anxiety. His hands were almost as unsteady. "I'd like you to have this."

She hadn't the heart to say no to those eyes. She took the shell.

She stared down at his gift. The shell was plain and unadorned. Its two halves were clasped by a simple hinge. Akitoki could hardly keep himself from craning forwards as her fingers approached the clasp.

She couldn't hold him in suspense any longer. She caught her breath and eased open the lid. The contents were enough to freeze her pulse: a band of black leather with a hand-carved blue stone. A crescent moon cresting a foaming wave. A classic design for...

_A proposal. _Kagome's stomach dropped to her knees. A gasp escaped her throat.

Akitoki found his voice again. "I made it. For you. I-if you'd like it." His eyes brimmed with hope.

Kagome could barely find her own voice. "Akitoki, I-"

Her reply was lost in a crash of water.

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

Just a heads up - March is going to be a very busy month. I'll try to get the next chapter up on time but there might be a short delay (hopefully no more than 1 week).


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

**Author's notes:** Well, needless to say, I don't think this month has gone quite how anyone was expecting it to. At least I managed to get this chapter finished on time? I hope you all enjoy it and stay safe.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kagome! Get down!"

Akitoki's cry was her only warning.

He dived sideways and tackled her to the ground. Her breath slammed from her body. She gasped as a flutter of cloth sailed over her head.

It was followed by a shower of splintered ice.

Kagome lay flat, her heart jammed in her throat. Her voice was trapped somewhere far below it. The weight on her chest wasn't helping much. She cracked an eye open.

The sight of Akitoki sprawled atop her made her cram it shut again. She thrust him away with a shriek.

"Ah! Sorry Ka-"

His apology was lost in the shouts from overhead.

"Thief! Thief!"

Thief? Kagome blinked her eyes open and rolled to her knees. She glanced upwards and glimpsed a ragged figure perched atop the shrine gate.

The thief was swathed in furs and fabric from head to toe. Only a narrow slit left their eyes open to the elements. Her breath hitched as she caught a glimpse of amber. She got the distinct impression of a smirk.

"Thieving scum!"

Kagome ducked behind a root. A young bender shot past her atop a furious wave. Two others followed in her wake. Each readied a salvo of frozen darts.

The thief leapt from the gate the moment the darts took flight. Not one of them found their mark. They bounded away with a snicker.

"After him!"

The waterbenders banked hard and sped back after the thief. Kagome scrambled aside as they hurtled towards the Goshinboku. Akitoki scurried to protect her. Her heart skipped as he drew a hunting knife from his belt.

"Get down! Both of you!"

Takeshi threw himself between Akitoki and the thief. He met their charge with a swing of his club. The thief dodged it by a hair. He sprang away from another strike with a snarl.

"Surround him!"

The waterbenders saw their chance. They fanned out to surround the pilgrims and the thief, their waves rising with their momentum. They swept around them to form a wall of water.

The thief gave a grunt that might have been a curse. He sprang aside from another blow. His eyes were tight with strain. His hand shot towards the blade at his hip.

"Takeshi!" Akitoki cried.

Takeshi took another swing before the thief could draw his sword. He kept up his assault, driving the threat away from his charges. The thief dodged every strike. His glare sharpened as the wall drew tight around him.

Akitoki stumbled to his feet. He dragged Kagome up with him. His other hand still clutched the knife. He turned to Takeshi with wild eyes.

"What are you-"

"Get back down!" Takeshi didn't even glance at him. "The benders will-"

The thief slipped past him in an instant. His fist slammed straight into Takeshi's jaw. Takeshi dropped like a stone.

The thief didn't press his advantage. He sprang away with a somersault. Kagome gaped as he shot clean over their heads.

And right over the wall of water.

The benders stared in shock. The wall collapsed with a crash. The thief crowed in triumph. He made a grab for the nearest branch.

A jet of water slammed him back to earth.

"What the-"

Kagome whipped her head towards the water's source. Master Hitomiko stood framed in the shrine's gate, her robes fluttering in the wake of her assault. Her hair whipped wild about her face. Her stare narrowed as she took in the sight before her.

The thief shot her a glare. It would have been more intimidating if he hadn't been as wet as a soused herring. His muscles tensed to spring.

Hitomiko raised her arms before he could clear the ground. The thief was engulfed in a wave of ice. His eyes shot wide with shock. She stamped her foot down to freeze him in place.

"Enough. You are on sacred ground."

The thief only glowered in response.

Hitomiko looked him up and down with a calm fury in her eyes. Her mouth was set as firm as the ice. She beckoned the other benders forwards.

"Take him away. We can talk later."

The waterbenders hastened to her command. They strode towards the thief, water whips in hand. Takeshi stumbled to his feet and readied his club. He clutched his broken jaw with his other hand.

Akitoki tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder as they approached. The knife was shaking in his hand. One of the benders waved him away.

"Stand down, young man. We've got this under con-"

His voice broke into a scream. The ice gave way in a burst of flame.

That was all the opportunity the thief needed. He rolled onto his side and lashed out with a sweeping kick. A wheel of fire burst out around him. The three benders scattered like startled birds.

Hitomiko threw up a wall of ice to shield the bystanders. It was barely enough to stop the blast. Kagome and Akitoki were drenched in a spray of half-melted snow.

The thief was back on his feet by the time she blinked away the slush. Flames sprang to his fist as he whirled on his attackers.

"I ain't got time to play with you!"

His voice was younger than his eyes. More boy than man, for all his bluster. That made no difference. A firebender was a firebender. The waterbenders closed on him with the embers of hatred kindling in their eyes.

"Fire Nation scum!"

"You dare-"

The thief lashed out with a burst of flame. The waterbenders scarce had time to deflect it. When the steam cleared the thief had already bounded past them.

"After him!"

Hitomiko hurled a water whip after the thief. It coiled around his ankle and froze into a shackle. She yanked him towards the ground.

The thief whirled on her in midair and unleashed another punch. A stream of fire erupted towards her. She released her whip to shield herself from the blast.

The thief landed in a crouch. The other waterbenders rushed to surround him. He sprang to his feet with a drawn blade. Their deluge was met with an arc of flame.

"Down!" Hitomiko ordered them.

Kagome flung herself aside. Akitoki did likewise. A wave of fire scorched over their heads. It was followed by a scream that seared sharper than the flames.

Kagome raised her eyes with a gasp. Two of the waterbenders lay rolling on the ground, desperately trying to extinguish themselves. The third had only just escaped with a singed sleeve. She clutched a globe of water to her arm. Her speechless stare was still fixed on the thief.

He turned on her with a growl. She flung out her arms in a panic. The globe burst like a bubble. The thief snorted in contempt and readied his blade.

His strike was halted by a lash of water. The thief yanked his arm back with a curse. A fetter of ice formed around his wrist.

He spun to find Hitomiko readying another water whip in her free hand. He blasted it away with a shout.

She blocked the flames with a single lash. Her grip on his wrist held fast.

The young bender scurried away to aid her comrades. The thief paid her no mind. Not that he had the chance to.

Hitomiko was relentless. She hounded him with her whip, seeking a stranglehold. He parried every strike with an arc of flame. His feet held their ground.

Hitomiko set her teeth and drew back her arm. She yanked the thief clean off his feet.

The thief took a wild swing at her in midair. His flames seared the snow. Hitomiko released him to roll aside.

He dropped to the ground and stumbled into a crouch. Hitomiko rolled to her feet. A salvo of ice darts glinted in each of her hands.

The thief grunted and threw himself aside. The darts ripped past his face. One found its mark in his shoulder. His sword fell from his grasp. He thudded to the ground with a groan.

A small object tinkled from his torn parka. It caught the moonlight with a glint as it rolled along the ground. It came to rest within an arm's span of Kagome.

Kagome blinked and made out a small glass vial half-buried in the snow. Clear liquid swirled inside it. It was far from remarkable but something about the motion drew her hand as well as her eyes. She reached out to pick it up.

"KAGOME!"

Akitoki's voice shattered on her name.

The thief left the ground at the same moment as her gaze. A pair of amber eyes bore down on her. They burned as bright as the flames streaming from his fists. It was all she could do to roll aside.

The thief slammed his fists into the snow. He cursed as it gave way to steam. He sprang to his feet and met Kagome with a glare. He cracked his knuckles and took a step forwards.

"Get away-"

Hitomiko's threat was cut short by another blast. Kagome threw herself flat with a yelp. A wave of heat seared past her. The roots took most of the impact. The reek of smoke filled the air. Cries of horror rose to join it.

"Stay the hell out of it," The thief warned Hitomiko. His eyes were still fixed on Kagome. "Give it back. Now." His voice was taut with fury.

Kagome crouched low, her body wracked by coughs. She clutched the vial close to her chest. She shrank back against the tree as the thief took a step towards her.

"I-"

"Now." He came another step closer. His eyes were almost desperate. Flames flared from his upraised fists.

"W-wait!" She raised an open hand. Her voice shook as much as her body. "Why are you-"

He loosed a punch. A firebolt shot past her face. It fizzled out a bare foot away from her. She shrieked and scuffled backwards.

The firebender glared at her with searing contempt. "Now." The flames at his fists flared into daggers. "You've got-"

His threat was cut short by a scream.

A blur of fury barrelled towards him. He stumbled back in shock. Akitoki's knife slashed straight past his throat. He missed him by a hair.

Akitoki staggered into another slash. The thief sprang aside. Akitoki didn't let him take so much as a breath. He kept up his onslaught, punctuating every word with a stab.

"Get. Away. From. Her."

The thief leapt back in a burst of flame. Hitomiko took her chance. She rose up and swept out a hand.

A tendril of ice shot towards the thief. He stumbled, slipped and fell. Akitoki was on him like a leopard. The thief's eyes narrowed as he went in for the kill.

He lashed out a foot and blasted Akitoki clean off his feet.

Akitoki hit the snow screaming. He flailed about like a dying fish. His fists beat at the flames devouring his parka. They did nothing to relieve his agony.

"Akitoki!" His name tore from Kagome's throat.

Takeshi rushed to Akitoki's side, heedless of his own injury. The young waterbender rushed after him. She doused the flames in an instant. Even she couldn't extinguish his groans.

The thief rolled back to his feet. His chest still heaved with shock. His eyes shot from foe to foe as he weighed up his next move.

"Akitoki..."

Anger welled up inside Kagome, drowning out her fear. She tore her eyes away from him and fixed the thief with a glare. Somehow, she found her voice again.

"Stop."

"You talking to me?" The thief's voice was tinged with disbelief.

That only spurred her temper. "I said stop. Now." Her voice was small but even.

He gave a snort. "Or else?"

"You want this, right?" She held up the vial.

"Don't!" Hitomiko's face was ashen with horror. "Girl, you don't under-"

"She understands alright," the thief cut in. He gave her a brief nod. "Give it back and no one else gets hurt."

His statement was met with cries of outrage.

"Lying bastard!"

"Don't listen-"

"Don't!" Akitoki's voice rose above the others despite its hoarseness. "He's only-"

"Shut it!" the thief growled. His flames burned brighter still. "Okay, Missy. One last chance."

Kagome swallowed. His words hovered above her like an axe. Imploring eyes were all around her. She took a deep breath and laid her hand on the Goshinboku's root for support.

"No."

The thief sprang forwards with eyes aflame.

Kagome hurled herself aside. An arc of flame swept past her. She made a grab for the tree.

_Please_.

Her hand brushed the bark for an instant. She lost her hold and fell face first in the snow.

"Kagome!"

_Akitoki_. She forced herself up onto her forearms, ignoring her body's complaints. The taste of blood was bitter in her mouth. She spat it out and raised her head. A shadow loomed over her.

She shrank back against the Goshinboku. The thief made no move. She didn't take her eyes from him. She sucked in another breath.

"Don't you-"

He wasn't looking at her. Neither was Akitoki. Even the waterbenders had lost interest in the chase. Their eyes were fixed on the Goshinboku. She glanced up as a creak sounded above her.

There was a crack that split the sky.

The earth gave a shudder. The tree gave a groan. A spark of azure light gleamed from the scar in its trunk. Another shudder brought forth another spark.

The thief gaped at the tree, his quarry forgotten. Kagome lay stock-still, her heart the only part of her that couldn't stop moving. The others sat transfixed, their battle abandoned. Even Hitomiko was frozen in awe.

The crack grew into a fissure. The groan grew into a roar. The sparks grew into a blaze. The onlookers scurried for cover. The earth gave a final heave. All was drenched in blinding blue light.

Kagome jammed her eyes shut. She was dazzled all the same. When her vision finally cleared, she was staring straight at the cleft in the Goshinboku's trunk.

A pair of crimson eyes stared straight back at her.

Kagome recoiled as though she'd been stung. The eyes rolled in amusement. A low chuckle rose from the crack.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself."

The voice came from the tree, low and deep and dark. It carried an undertone of malice that set her every nerve on edge.

The young bender found her voice before Kagome did. "Who's there?"

"Show yourself!" another demanded.

Another chuckle came from the tree. "They never learn, do they?" Even when tinged with amusement the voice lost none of its venom.

There was another creak, as though the trunk itself stretched. The tree groaned as something scraped against its inner hollow. Hitomiko tensed. The thief's fists flared up. The voice gave a tsk.

"Really. The lengths one must go to..." The voice was almost bored. "I suppose it's been a while, hasn't it? Very well then."

There was a splintered snap. A piece of bark fell from the trunk. A shadowy hand emerged from the gap to claw at the jagged wood.

Kagome cringed away from the tree. The thief raised his fists. Hitomiko readied two water whips. The others could only gape. The air hung thick with tension.

Laughter rippled through it. Another hand found a grip. And then another. The silence was torn to splinters as a woman's face burst from the trunk.

Kagome's breath rushed out in a scream.

The woman threw back her head and crowed in triumph. She raised her six arms to the moon. Her flesh was formed of shadows, darker than the night sky. She was naked from throat to belly, yet Kagome was the one shivering. For nothing about the rest of her was remotely human.

Her lower body was long near as long and thick as the trunks of lesser trees. It grew longer by the second. It twisted and writhed like the great unagi from Grandpa's stories. Yet she was no sea serpent. Each segment of her "tail" bore a twitching pair of legs. Kagome shuddered as they scrabbled against the shattered trunk.

The woman pinned her with a stare before she could back away. Her eyes glowed fierce as coals. Kagome could only stare back. The woman's mouth broke into a mockery of a smile.

"Well? Is that all you've got to say for yourself?"

"You-" Kagome began. Her lips and tongue were near frozen in fear. "You're-"

"A little slow on the uptake, aren't we?" Her smile broadened to reveal a pair of fangs. "I do hope you won't disappoint me, Avatar." The word was a curse on her lips.

"_A-Avatar?_" Kagome's voice emerged as a squeak.

Akitoki gaped at her in bewilderment. All she could do was shake her head.

The firebender's shock gave way to a derisive snort.

"Oh, you've gotta be-"

"Oh no." The monster's smile was near as venomous as her words. "There's no mistaking _you_."

"W-wait." Kagome raised her hands. They were still shaking. She took a breath to quiet them a little. "Listen. I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, I think you do." The monster's smile widened to a grin. The branches shivered as she leaned closer to Kagome. Her eyes flared with bloodlust as she loomed over her prey.

"Avatar Kikyou."

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"K-Kikyou?!" Kagome started in disbelief. "You can't be-"

"Playing the fool? Really." The creature shook her head. She leaned closer still, her lower arms grasping the trunk. "And here I was looking forward to our little reunion."

Kagome backed away. She bumped into a root and flinched. "L-listen, okay? I'm not-"

"Not in the mood?" The monster gave a tut. "Oh, I know you better than that."

"You don't know me at-"

"Oh Kikyou." The monster gave a throaty chuckle. The tree groaned in anguish as her claws dug into its trunk. "I _have_ missed you."

She reared up and lurched forwards. The tree gave an ominous creak. There was a crack like kindling. The humans scattered like seafoam as she tore herself free.

"Kagome!"

Akitoki's hoarse cry was drowned by the crash of water. Hitomiko sped towards Kagome atop a surging wave. She swept through the monster's path and snatched her away from her grasp. The creature hit the snow with a snarl.

"Damn you!"

Hitomiko surged onwards without so much as a glance back. She clutched Kagome's parka with one hand. The other urged the wave forwards. Kagome gasped and clutched at her arm.

"Th-Thanks!"

Hitomiko made no reply. She swung round in a wide arc to face the monster. Kagome tightened her grip.

Hitomiko tapped her on the shoulder. "The vial." Her voice was as calm as her face.

Kagome handed it over. She still couldn't take her eyes from the creature towering above them. "Wh-why does she-"

"Spirits are drawn to the oasis." Hitomiko tapped the bottle with her finger. "The water calls her."

"Th-that thing?"

"She's... corrupted." A tinge of doubt crept into her voice. She pushed it aside with a frown. Her frown deepened as the spirit reared up and bared her fangs.

Kagome shook her head. "That's no bedtime story, that's for sure."

"Perhaps we can calm her."

"Calm?" This was the furthest from calm Kagome had ever been. "How-"

The young bender rushed at the spirit with a yell. She hurled a water whip at the creature's face. The thief shot a stream of fire from his fists. They cleaved straight through her shadowy body.

The spirit gave a tsk. "Pathetic."

She splayed her arms and lashed out her claws. The thief flung himself aside. The young bender wasn't so quick. She went down in an arc of blood.

"Umi!"

Hitomiko threw a water whip towards her. She coiled it around her waist and swept her away from the spirit's grasp.

The spirit hissed in fury. She made a dive for Hitomiko. She dodged her with a single swerve. The spirit hit the snow with a snarl.

Hitomiko thrust Umi into Kagome's arms. "Stay with her."

She swept them both away before she could protest. Kagome washed up beside Takeshi, still clutching a gasping Umi. The spirit turned on her before she could regain her bearings.

"Hiding behind the wounded?" A smirk rose to her lips. She raised her talons once more. "Well, if you wish to amuse me..."

A jet of water shot straight through her face.

The monster turned to Hitomiko with a tut. "Rude." She slammed her talons down towards her head.

Hitomiko swept herself aside. The tendrils slashed past her face, lacerating the night. They caught only a scatter of hairs.

The spirit gave another snarl. She thrashed her coils in frustration. Hitomiko avoided them with ease. The spirit responded with a swipe. Hitomiko weaved in and out of her blows, never taking her eyes from her quarry.

"What is she-"

Kagome was interrupted by a burst of flame. She ducked as the thief sailed overhead.

The spirit's head snapped round. A firebolt took her clean in the face. She shook the flames away and whirled on him with a roar.

He met her charge head on. He shot past her in a burst of fire. Her talons caught only smoke.

Kagome lay breathless, her eyes darting from one figure to another. Hitomiko paid the thief no mind. She continued her dance around the spirit, drawing tendrils of water from the snow. She sent them snaking towards her. The spirit repelled them with a swipe.

The thief hurled another punch at her face. The flames didn't so much as singe her. Yet the thief didn't back down an inch. He sprang aside from every blow, filling every gap with bursts of fire. They only stoked the monster's fury.

Hitomiko regathered the tendrils for another attempt. Kagome took the chance to get a word in edgeways.

"Why's he help-"

Takeshi laid his hand on her shoulder. She gave a start. He shook his head and pointed towards Hitomiko. A faint glow emitted from her right hand; the one clasping the vial.

Kagome nodded. "Right." She turned her attention back to Umi. Her gloves were already crimson with the bender's blood. "Oh no."

Takeshi took one look at her wound and pulled back his hood. Akitoki gave a weak cough. He gestured towards his fallen knife.

Takeshi bent down to take the knife with one hand. He took his parka's hood in the other. He cut it away in one clean movement and handed it to Kagome.

"Th-thanks." She pressed the hood to Umi's wound, desperately trying to staunch the blood. Umi gave a groan. At least it was better than her gloves.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout. The thief had lost his patience with the stalemate. He tore past the spirit's lashing claws and went straight for Hitomiko.

Kagome's warning emerged as a shriek.

Hitomiko whipped out one of the tendrils and swatted him out of the air. He hit the snow with a grunt. She dumped a snowdrift on him for good measure.

"Do not inter-"

"Master Hitomiko!"

Hitomiko spun to find the monster looming over her. Her fangs were bared in frustration. Her coils lashed with fury. Her talons spread before her, whipping into tendrils. Her eyes narrowed as they homed in on her prey.

Hitomiko rolled aside. The talons shot past her and grazed her shoulder. She landed in a crouch, a globe of water ready in her hands. She waited for the spirit to strike.

The spirit tossed her a glare. She spun away from Hitomiko and went straight for Kagome.

Hitomiko threw up her arms. Her water rushed out to form a wall of ice. Kagome threw herself over Umi. Takeshi shielded them both. The barrier held fast.

There was a deafening screech. Kagome peeked out from between her fingers. She caught a glimpse of the spirit's tail rising from the snow. It slammed into Hitomiko before she could let out a scream.

She crashed face-first into a snowdrift. The vial rolled from her outstretched hand.

The spirit whirled on her with a grin. She raised her talons with a roar of triumph.

"Master Hitomiko!"

Kagome tore herself from Takeshi's grip. She scrambled to her feet without so much as a thought. She half-ran, half-stumbled through the snow, Hitomiko's name burning in her throat.

The thief staggered to his feet. He took one look at Kagome and sprang straight for the vial. Kagome was caught in his path. The spirit loomed above her. There was no time to think, let alone move.

Kagome's heart froze in her chest. Her eyes closed on a plea. All she could do was throw up her hands and hope.

There was a crash like a breaking wave.

It was enough to force her eyes wide. The sight that met them made them wider still. The thief was literally frozen in midair. His body and limbs were snared in a huge iceberg spike.

The spirit drew back in shock. Mouths gaped at her from all sides. Even the thief was at a loss for words.

Kagome gaped back, her feet frozen as fast as the thief. She still held her hands before her, as if to hold him at bay. Her knees threatened to collapse into a puddle. The silence weighed on her like an avalanche.

A low chuckle rippled through it.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." The spirit's smile was as sharp as her talons. She raised them to the moonlight and let them fly.

Kagome threw herself over Hitomiko. The monster's claws ripped over their heads. They were showered in splinters of ice.

Hitomiko cracked an eye open. She lifted her head and gave a weak cough. "The vial..."

"Here." Kagome snatched it from the snow. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"No..." Hitomiko attempted to turn her head. Kagome looked over her shoulder just in time to see the spirit's fangs bearing down on her. She rolled them both aside with a shriek.

The spirit's jaws closed on empty air. Kagome came up gasping. Her hand still gripped the vial. The monster's gaze homed in on it like a hawk. She backed away. She flinched as her back came up against solid ice.

"Go." Hitomiko ordered her. "I can-"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Ever the humanitarian, aren't we?" The spirit's voice dripped sarcasm. "Of course, there's no need for _her_ to die." She flicked her gaze towards the vial.

"No." Kagome and Hitomiko spoke as one.

"Are you quite sure?" The spirit gave her a lazy smile. She sent her talons crashing down inches from the two women. Kagome was sent sprawling in the snow.

"And here I thought you had some fight left in you." The spirit's voice was almost bored. She raised her tail and claws as Kagome raised her head. "I suppose I could always-"

Kagome gritted her teeth and flung up her arms.

A puff of snow blew up around her. The spirit tensed as the snow rose. Kagome let out her breath and threw out her arms.

The snow collapsed into mist.

Kagome stared at the puddles around her in horror. The water was already beginning to freeze. She shook herself and lifted her hands again. If she could do it once...

The puddles gave a wobble. She flung out an arm and hoped for the best. A spray of water leapt up and splashed the thief in the face. He shook his head with a splutter.

The spirit gave a chuckle.

"What're you waiting for, Kikyou?"

Kagome glanced up and found the thief glowering down at her. He'd finally found his voice again. He'd also found a sneer to match his tone. He raised an eyebrow in mock expectation.

She gave him a bewildered stare. "I'm not-"

"Really now?" The spirit shook her head with a smile. She sidled closer, baring both fangs and claws. "Enough talk, Avatar." She flicked her talons towards Kagome.

Kagome yelped and ducked. The spirit's claws sheared off a chunk of ice. The thief took the impact with a yell.

"Shit! Nice going, Avatar." He shot her a glower.

A prickle of irritation skittered over Kagome's face. She glanced up with a glare. "What? Can't you just firebend your way out?"

"Sure. Hands-free firebending. Why didn't I think of that?" He snorted in contempt.

Kagome bit back a groan. "You know, you're really not help-"

The spirit's claws swept past her. She threw herself flat. Pain flared across her shoulder. She crashed to the ground. She rolled aside to avoid another swipe.

The spirit's claws sheared through half the ice spike. It gave a dangerous wobble. Kagome skittered backwards, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"There's nowhere to hide, Avatar." The spirit recoiled her talons with a chuckle. Her smile was pure satisfaction.

Kagome gritted her teeth. She hauled herself onto one knee, gripping the ice for support. She fought to keep her voice and breath steady. "Look. For the last time, I'm not-"

"Oh for the love of - what the hell is wrong with you Kikyou?" The thief's voice teetered between frustration and desperation.

Kagome clenched her fists. The ice gave a creak. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

The thief responded with another snort. "Don't tell me you're not just _playing_ dumb here."

"Hey! You're the one who got us into this!"

A tremor went through the ice spike. Cracks began to form. Hitomiko's eyes widened. Takeshi ducked to cover Umi and Akitoki.

"Really now? You don't see me summoning demons, Kikyou."

"I already told you! I'm Ka-"

The spirit came crashing down like a thunderbolt.

Kagome scrambled for cover. The ice took most of the impact. It gave way with a snap. She was swept aside in a torrent of ice and snow.

A crack sounded above her. She threw up her hands as heat flared overhead. The thief gave a yell of triumph.

It was cut short by a scream of pain.

Kagome glanced through her fingers and caught sight of the thief impaled on the monster's talons. She dropped her hands in shock. The spirit turned on her with a grin.

Her tail came up behind her.

There was no time to dodge. Kagome was thrown against the Goshinboku like a stuffed doll. She slumped to the ground with a groan.

The spirit was on her in a heartbeat. She crowed in triumph as her coils encircled her prey.

Kagome was borne up and against the tree. The monster's face loomed large in her hazy vision.

"At last..." The spirit's voice trembled with excitement. "It's been a long fifty years, Avatar."

She whipped out a hand and pinned Kagome's right wrist against the tree. Kagome winced as she forced her hand open. The vial dropped from her grasp.

The spirit caught it with another hand. She held it up with a smirk.

A water whip smacked her across the face. A boomerang passed through the other side of her jaw.

The spirit gave a hiss. Takeshi stood below her, clutching the boomerang. Hitomiko was crouched in front of him with murder in her eyes.

"Let her-"

The spirit flattened them both with a lash of her coils.

"Master Hitomiko! Takeshi!"

"Humans." The spirit turned back to Kagome with a tut. She stared at her bleeding shoulder with a ghastly hunger in her eyes. "My, but you are a state. I forget how fragile you humans are-"

Her voice was cut off by a firebolt to the face.

The spirit scowled. She turned her stare on the thief. He stared back at her, his right fist ablaze.

"I ain't finished with-"

She slammed him against the tree. The thief yelped as her talons bit deeper. The flames faltered. Fresh blood spilled from his wounds.

"Honestly," the spirit sighed.

She reached out and lifted Kagome's chin with a talon. She forced her wavering gaze to meet her own.

Kagome glared at her through narrowed eyes. Her left hand clawed feebly at the spirit's coils. The dusting of snow on the nearest branch began to tremble.

"You resist? Still?" The spirit gave a mirthless chuckle. She craned her neck forwards until she was mere inches from Kagome's face. Her talons reached for her bloody shoulder.

A shudder rippled through Kagome's body. A chill seized her heart as the water in the vial began to darken. Her instincts screamed at her to pull away. She turned her face aside.

"You can't fight forever Kik-"

The spirit choked on the Avatar's name. Her talons recoiled like whips. Her head snapped back in disgust. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What in the-"

Kagome stared down at her chest. A sulphurous stench wafted up from her torn parka. She recoiled with a gag. The spirit did the same. Spirits bless Grandpa. It was almost enough to make her smile. To think that such a creature could be affected by something so...

A burst of flame shot past the spirit. It fizzled out inches from her face. She peered up at the thief with a frown. "Again?"

He shot another firebolt in response. This one didn't even make it to her shoulder.

"Damn... you..." he gasped. His fists flared with fury.

She smashed him back into the tree. The flames sputtered. They still didn't give out.

The spirit shook her head in mock pity. "Perhaps I should just put you out of your misery." She drew back her arm and readied her claws.

Kagome's heart lurched as the spirit's coils tightened. A wave of pain threatened to engulf her. She set her jaw against it and reached for the only hope she had left. Her fingers made a feeble grasp for the Goshinboku's trunk. They brushed the bark just as her eyes slid shut.

A single spark glinted in response.

The tree gave a shiver. A sudden breeze stirred against Kagome's face. She forced an eye open. A faint blue light bloomed above her. The spirit's grip eased a fraction as she looked up in confusion. The earth gave a sudden shudder.

There was a crack that split the night.

All eyes turned to the tree. The breeze rose to a whispering wind. The sparks flared into flames. A blaze of blue lit the sky.

The onlookers' murmurs rose with the wind. The spirit hissed in suspicion. Her tail thrashed restlessly. Kagome eased her other eye open as her coils slackened. Even the thief ceased his struggles.

"What the-"

A lance of blue light shot through the spirit's chest.

"Curse you, Kikyou!"

The spirit shrieked and tore at the beam. Her claws slipped through it like smoke. The light flared into a beacon.

She lunged for Kagome with a howl. The tree pulsed in response. Her talons were blocked by a blinding flash. The light pierced her outstretched hands. She was enveloped in an azure inferno. Her screeches were lost in a thunderous roar.

Her coils slackened in an instant. Kagome plummeted to the ground. Hitomiko flung out a hand to soften her fall. Her impact was cushioned by a snowdrift.

The vial hurtled after her. The thief followed in its wake. He snatched towards it as he fell.

It slipped his grasp by an inch.

"No!"

His voice broke into a scream as his hopes shattered on the ground. He crashed down to join them.

Kagome blinked away her shock and attempted to get to her feet. She fell back into the snow with a groan. The lights swam before her. She lifted a hazy hand.

The thief's head snapped towards her. "You..."

Flames coiled around his fists. They writhed about his torn flesh as he staggered forwards. Kagome backed away as his wounds began to close. The sight of him in flames chilled her to the core. Just what was this boy? She lifted her arm to shield herself from the rising inferno.

"This." He fixed her with a stare that could cut steel. "All of this. It's all your-"

"I didn't-"

He leapt forwards in a blaze of fury. Hitomiko's voice rang in her ears. She flung up her hands in desperation.

She was knocked flat by a sudden gust.

"Kagome!"

Nanashi? She lifted her head and made out a hazy figure ploughing his way towards her. His face was a mere blur. She caught the reassuring clunk of a wooden staff. She attempted a wave.

"Shit..."

Her head snapped towards the thief's voice. She glimpsed a huddle of ragged furs slumped against the Goshinboku. His fire had been doused in an instant. She drew back instinctively as he raised a hand.

A wave rushed from the snow to engulf him. He was pinned by a sheet of ice before he could regain his senses.

"Enough."

The second voice was much older and hoarser than Nanashi's. It wasn't a familiar one. Yet something about it tugged at Kagome's memory.

She blinked the world back into focus and tried to haul herself upright. The effort sent her staggering. A couple of warriors emerged from the mist to rush to her aid.

"Don't move!"

Kagome snatched at a root for support. She caught her balance with a gasp. The warriors drew to a halt. She glanced up to meet their stares.

"What's...?"

Kagome followed their gazes towards her bared shoulder. The shock had faded away but the pain had yet to return. She dabbed at the wound with her finger. It came away bloody but the flesh it met was sound. Her jaw dropped.

"How...?"

The warriors stood in silence, their eyes and mouths as wide as the moon. Kagome looked around for answers. Her gaze caught the elder's. A flicker of something passed between them. Recognition?

She raised a shaking hand to her mouth.

Her senses rushed back in a torrent. The roar of flames, the reek of ash, the sting of the winter wind and there in the midst of it all was... her. Stooped and weathered and aged beyond recognition yet unmistakable. Undeniable.

The elder gave voice to her thoughts. "Sister..."

Kagome shook her head. She blinked to chase away the lingering sparks. What was she thinking? This woman was a stranger.

Wasn't she?

The elder's shock gave way to a frown. Her question hung in the air. The weight of her eyes pressed upon her.

Nanashi's voice parted the silence.

"It seems we have much to discuss, Avatar."

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kagome stared wordless at Nanashi. He stared back, an eye of calm in the storm threatening to erupt around her. His headband had been tossed aside in the commotion. His bangs fluttered back from his face. She couldn't take her eyes from the arrow emblazoned on his forehead.

She clutched the root to steady herself. Her other hand was still clapped to her mouth. She lowered it to her side and took a few deep breaths.

"You. You're a monk."

"That I am," he agreed. "My apologies, Avatar but the circumstances..."

She shook her head. "A-avatar?" she managed.

The warriors' stares widened. One turned to Nanashi for answers. "Avatar?"

The other couldn't tear his stare from Kagome "_The_ Avatar?"

She swallowed. A bead of cold sweat trickled down her forehead. She reached for her voice again. "I- I'm n-"

"Avatar Kikyou?" Another voice joined the chorus.

More voices rose to meet it. A group of warriors rushed from the mists to greet her.

"The Avatar!"

"It's the Avatar!"

"The Avatar has returned!"

Her heart and stomach lurched as a sea of voices rose around her. None of this even began to make staggered back and tripped over a trailing root.

"Avatar!"

Nanashi rushed to catch her. One of the warriors beat him to it. She raised her eyes to meet his. The awe in them sent more sweat trickling down her back.

"I... I'm Kagome." That was all she'd ever been.

"She's in shock, Nanashi."

The elder's voice broke through the commotion. It was a little steadier now she'd had some time to bring herself back down to earth. She looked at the confusion around her and turned to one of the warriors. She motioned for him to remove his cloak.

"Get this poor girl covered up before she turns into an icicle."

"Of course, Master Kaede." He hurried over to drape the cloak around Kagome's shoulders.

She accepted it with a mumbled thanks. She clutched at the other warrior's shoulder as he helped her up. Her legs were still as weak as noodles.

Hitomiko stumbled to her feet. Takeshi offered her his arm for support. She brushed his hand away. "Master Kaede." She bowed her head in greeting.

"Hitomiko," Master Kaede returned the bow. "There'll be time for explanations later, I assume?"

A flicker of hesitation crossed Hitomiko's face. She covered it with a nod and turned to Takeshi. "I'll see to the wounded."

Takeshi attempted a reply. His jaw made him think the better of it. He followed her through the snow to her patients. A couple of the warriors went to join them.

Some of the others came crowding closer to Kagome. Master Kaede lifted her hand. They drew to a respectful halt.

"She needs some space. And a healer." She turned to Nanashi. "The chiefs should know of this. Bring as many waterbenders as we can spare."

He bowed his head. "Of course, Master." He glanced back at Kagome. "I trust you kno-"

"I know not to leave patients unattended." Master Kaede gestured towards a group of hazy figures on the outskirts of the shrine. "Meriwa, Tapeesa, help Hitomiko. Kallik, make sure all those fires are out. You three over there can give him a hand. And I'm sure the rest of you can make yourselves useful."

Kagome caught a hint of a smile as Nanashi turned away from her. He left her with a wave and a gust of wind. His exit was as sudden as his arrival.

Master Kaede didn't give her the opportunity for questions. She strode forwards and uncorked the water flask at her hip. "Let her breathe, you two. This will be best done-"

"Master Kaede!"

Chief Hojo? Kagome jolted her head upwards. She winced as her shoulder gave a twinge. It wasn't helped by one of the warriors laying his hand on it. She shrugged him away with another wince.

"Master!"

The Chief emerged through the shrine gate, brandishing his spear. Aput was at his side with a club in hand. They froze in their tracks as they took in the sight before them.

"Akitoki!"

The chief's shock melted into horror. He pushed past Aput and flew to his son's side. Even Hitomiko didn't have time to hold him back. He thrust his spear into the snow and knelt beside Akitoki. He cradled his head in his hands.

"Akitoki..."

Akitoki gave a weak cough. He blinked at his father as though he was a stranger. "D... Dad?"

"I-I'm here, son." His voice cracked on the word.

Aput halted behind the Chief. He shot Takeshi a questioning look. Takeshi's eyes said more than enough.

Hitomiko laid a wary hand on the Chief's arm. "Please, Chief Hojo. Your son needs-"

He pushed her hand away. He didn't take his eyes from Akitoki's face. "He's been burned." His voice strained under the weight of his fury. "Who-"

A groan came from the Goshinboku. Chief Hojo's gaze snapped towards it. Kagome tensed as the thief's eyes slipped open. The Chief's shoulders tightened as he caught a glimpse of amber.

"Damn... cold..."

"Fire Nation." Chief Hojo's words were sharper than the wind. "You..."

He set his teeth and lowered Akitoki's head back to the ground. One of his hands tightened into a fist. The other reached for his spear.

A water whip coiled around his wrist. He turned his glare on Master Kaede.

"What are y-"

"He's already down, Ujiyasu." Her voice had lost none of its calm.

"He's a firebender."

"No shit..." the thief croaked out. His eyes were fully open now. They were no less intense than Chief Hojo's.

"A firebender. On Goshinboku Island." Chief Hojo set his teeth. "You of all people should-"

"I haven't forgotten, Ujiyasu." A flicker of irritation crossed Master Kaede's face. She smoothed it away with a sigh. "We mustn't let our hearts rule our-"

One of the warriors gave a yell. Kagome gasped as steam rose from the ice encasing the thief. Surely there was no way he could-

Hitomiko doused the boy with a blast of water. He spluttered in outrage. She readied a water whip in her hands.

"That'll do, Hitomiko." Master Kaede turned her eyes on the thief. She didn't release her grip on Chief Hojo's wrist. Her brows creased as the boy began to cough. "Let him breathe."

One of the warriors strode towards the thief with a scowl and an upraised club. He yanked the scarf covering his face away. The boy gasped and spat in relief. The warrior recoiled as though he'd been bitten by a cuttlefish.

Kagome's heart leapt back into her throat.

The warrior backed away. His club was shaking in his hands. His comrades couldn't tear their stares away. Gasps and cries of horror filled the air. Even Master Kaede couldn't find the words to face this.

Kagome could hardly blame her. This firebender would have turned heads on even the busiest of streets. His hair was white as moonlight. His teeth - no, fangs - were bared. His pupils had narrowed to mere slits. Yet none of these were the most remarkable thing about him.

Her eyes shot to the pair of small white ears perched atop his head. They were entirely inhuman; almost like a polar dog's. They quivered at the sudden rush of sound.

She swallowed. Even the spirit hadn't made her throat this dry. No wonder the boy hadn't wanted to show his face. Not when the Spirit World had marked him so deeply.

The warriors' stares remained unbroken. None dared venture a step closer. The man who'd helped her was on the verge of fainting himself. He broke the silence with a stammer.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?"

One of the others gave a snort. "Be quicker to say what's right with him, if you ask me."

Murmurs of agreement rose from his comrades. One of them gave a nod.

"Not right..."

"...not natural..."

"... not human."

"The boy's been possessed." Hitomiko's voice was leaden with shock. "No wonder..."

"It'd be kinder to end his suffering," one of the warriors declared.

Suffering? Kagome craned her neck towards the firebender. The boy was angry, exhausted, frustrated and perhaps more than a little scared. Yet he'd showed no signs of pain until the spirit's claws had run him through.

The boy faced their stares with a scowl. "Like hell you will."

Chief Hojo ground his teeth. "You will-"

"Wait." Kagome held up a hand as their eyes turned on her. She swallowed her nerves and faced down the thief. "You wanted this, right?" She pointed towards the bottle's remains.

He answered her with a flat stare.

"You'd risk the treaty for this?"

He didn't say a word in reply. She swore she caught him rolling his eyes. She bit back her irritation and pressed on.

"Why?"

No reply. Chief Hojo cleared his throat.

"I believe the evidence speaks for itself, Kagome." His hand clenched into a fist. Master Kaede held her grip on his wrist.

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Man." The thief let out a laugh that ended in a cough. "Like I'm just going to sit here and chat with you, Kikyou?"

Kagome shot him a glare. Best ignore that name for now. He wasn't getting under her skin that easily.

"Hey. It's not like you've got much of a choice, now, is it?"

The thief snorted. "Some choice."

"Still better than no choice at all."

"Wow." He weighed up his options for a second. "You must've hit the tree harder than I thought."

"Why you..." Kagome's fists clenched. The ice gave a creak. She unclenched them with a breath. He wasn't getting to her.

"You would do better to be honest," said Hitomiko. "Speak truly and we will show mercy."

"Mercy." The boy couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. Or the bitterness. "Bit late for that."

"Not if you show some sense for once," Kagome reminded him.

The thief gave another snort. "You're telling me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh man." He didn't hold back his laughter this time. "You sure you're not trying to kill me, Missy?"

"You..."

Kagome strode over to the tree. The warriors drew towards the thief as she approached. She held up her hand. The warriors halted. She did the same a few paces from the boy.

"Now listen here." She jabbed her chest with her finger. "I am _not_ Kikyou, I am not "you" and I am definitely not "Missy". I'm Kagome."

She jabbed her chest again. Snow dropped from the branches above them. A lump of it landed on his head. "Got it?"

The thief shook the snow away. "You're a damn-"

"This is getting us nowhere." Hitomiko held up her hand before either of them could get another word in edgeways. "The hour grows late and we have wounded to attend to. And much more besides." She gave Master Kaede a glance.

"Very well." Master Kaede nodded. She waved the warriors forwards. "Prepare an escort. The Council will decide his fate."

The boy jerked his head up with a frown. He and Kagome voiced their thoughts together.

"Council?"

"The Council of Tribes," said Hitomiko. "No doubt they will have much to speak of tonight."

"No doubt," Master Kaede agreed wearily. "They haven't had a meeting this large in fifty years."

* * *

Their journey back to the lodge was short, uneventful and mercifully quiet. Nanashi had brought them four waterbenders and a dozen camels. Chief Hojo took four camels with the wounded. The thief was lashed to the back of another. The benders led him away. The rest formed Kagome's escort.

Nanashi didn't stay for thanks. Kagome was too tired for questions. She snuck as much sleep as she could manage, which was less than a little. She was just about ready to sink into relief when the port came into sight.

Their arrival was met with a crowd that put the temple's to shame. She could hardly make out the lodge behind the mass of people. Big news travelled fast on a small island. A trio of guards fanned out in front of her escort to clear a path.

"Make way! Make way for the Avatar!"

She stifled a groan. She'd lost the energy to argue with them long before they reached the port. A warm bed would be worth far worse.

"The Avatar!"

"Is that-"

"The Avatar?"

"That's-"

"Kagome!"

Souta's voice almost shocked her out of the saddle. She grabbed the horn and scanned the crowd for her brother.

"Down here!"

A hand waved at her from the throng. Several others rose to join it.

"Here, Kagome!"

Yuka. Kagome craned forwards and made out Eri and Ayumi on tiptoe beside her. They'd made it back okay. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to the warrior seated behind her.

"Um, excuse me but-"

"Stand aside!"

Kagome started as the camel drew to a halt. She snapped her gaze towards the front of the procession. Grandpa stood before the camels with his arms outstretched. Her friends rushed to save him from being trampled.

"Wait!"

Kagome shot him a wave. The warrior grabbed her arm.

"That's my-"

"Kagome!" Grandpa gaped at her in bewilderment. "What in the world are you-"

One of the guards nudged him with a spear butt. "Stand aside."

"They heard you the first time, Kallik." Master Kaede muttered. Her camel drew up beside Kagome's. She fixed her eye on Grandpa. "You know the Avatar?"

"That's my granddaughter!"

"The Avatar is your-"

"Please. Let me talk to him." Kagome clutched at the warrior's arm. His grip held fast. "Please. He's just worried."

"Worried?" Grandpa's voice cracked with outrage. "Do you know how long-"

"Grandpa, I can explain-"

"There'll be time for explanations later." Hitomiko's tone brooked no argument. "The Avatar needs to-"

"We're her friends." Yuka stepped up to Grandpa's defence.

"This can wait until-"

"I'm her grandfather," Grandpa insisted.

One of the guards cleared his throat. "That doesn't give you the right to obstruct the public highway, Sir."

Grandpa drew himself up to his full height. That didn't even make him level with the warrior's chest. Yet his stare was more than level enough.

"I'm her grandfather. I have as much right to talk to her as anyone."

"You have the right to-"

"Kagome!" Mama's voice shone through the crowd like a beacon. "Kagome, I'm here."

"Sayuri?"

Grandpa turned to find Mama threading her way through the crowd towards him. Souta tugged her along, clutching her hand.

"Kagome!"

"I'm here, Mama!" She shot Master Kaede one last desperate look. "Please..."

"This really isn't the-"

"Kagome!" Souta squirmed through the crowd, pulling Mama behind him. Her face was tight with worry.

"Kagome?"

"Mama!" Kagome tore free of the warrior's grip and dropped from the saddle. She stumbled to her feet and scrambled towards her. "Mama-"

Her throat hitched as tears sprang to her she'd been holding back gave way in one great burst. She collapsed into her mother's arms with a sob.

Mama lifted a shaking hand to her hair. She smoothed it away with a sigh of relief. "Kagome... "

The crowd parted to give them space. Grandpa still stood defiant. Her friends rushed to join them. Souta clung to both of them with eyes as wide as the stars.

Master Kaede surveyed them in silence. She narrowed her eye and dismounted with a grunt.

Hitomiko slid from her saddle with a touch more grace. Her injuries caused her only the briefest of winces. She turned her implacable stare on Mama.

"You-"

"I'm her mother." The look in her eyes was enough to silence any rebuttal.

Hitomiko turned to Master Kaede. All the elder gave her was a shake of her head. She stepped back with a sigh.

Master Kaede turned to Mama. Kagome tightened her grip on her shoulders. Mama gave her a small squeeze.

The elder watched them without a word. Her eye softened at the exchange. She gave Mama a firm nod. "Of course."

Mama bowed her head in thanks.

"Master?" Hitomiko gave her a frown.

"Well." Master Kaede waved the warriors aside. They parted to clear her path. She beckoned for Mama and Kagome to follow. "I can see we have some catching up to do."

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She woke to a sky like an open wound. Smoke streaked the horizon. Ashes drifted on the wind like snow. They were followed by the reek of burnt flesh. Her eyes stung with tears. She'd come too late.

The spirit grove was ash and bone. The village was a burnt carcass. Not a soul stirred in its remains. There was nothing left for her here but grief.

She set her teeth. The Water Tribe were nothing if they weren't survivors. They'd seen the ships coming. They'd been warned. There was still time.

She carried on through the wreckage, her footsteps heavy with the weight of her unease. Every sight added to her burden. She almost made it to the grove before she finally stumbled.

She caught her footing with a gasp. She stared down at the hindrance, half buried in the snow. She bent down to brush the snow away.

Her efforts revealed a burnt cloth doll; crude, simple and achingly familiar. Fire took no prisoners. She swallowed her tears and threw caution to the wind.

"Kaede?"

Her voice was a stranger's. A voice worn harsh and raw. She knew it all the same; the voice of desperation.

She shuddered and tried again. "Kaede, are you-"

"Avatar?"

Kagome started. The woman at her bedside did likewise. She let out a startled shriek. The tray in her hands crashed to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I only-"

"Kaede?"

No, this wasn't Kaede. This woman was much too old. Or should that be too young? She shook her head. Her thoughts were a fog.

She closed her eyes and steadied her breath. She was Kagome. The fire was gone. The wounds had healed. The war was over. She was Kagome.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the woman cowering away from the bed. She wasn't much older than she was. Her thick brown braids were long and loose like a girl's. They were almost comical beside a face as solid and solemn as hers. This woman was a stranger. Yet something about her face tugged at her memory.

She swallowed her nerves. "Uh... hi?"

"Y-You're awake." She stared at Kagome, half in shock and half in awe. Her hands were still shaking. So was the rest of her.

"Um, yeah." Kagome shot a glance at the dropped tray. Its contents lay shattered on the floor. She cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"You're awake." It was as if she hadn't even heard her. She clutched the wall and dragged herself to her feet. She was still shaking. "I-I must get Master Kaede."

"Master Kaede? Wait..."

Kagome's voice trailed off as she beat a hasty retreat out of the doorway. She flopped back against the pillows with a sigh. Why wouldn't anyone just listen? She rolled over to stare at the opposite wall.

She gave a start. There was someone in the bed opposite her. Someone who was still fast asleep. She sat up for a closer look.

"Mama?"

Mama lay exhausted atop of pile of furs. Her head was pillowed on one of her arms. Her other hand clutched at the furs. Her face was slack with hadn't even taken off her parka.

Guilt tugged at her conscience. She must have been by her side the whole time. Just how long had she been here? She glanced out of the window. The moon was out of sight. She could have been asleep for hours.

She pushed the covers aside and swung her legs over the bed. She winced at their stiffness. A brief walk might do them some good. Some fresh air would be welcome too.

There was a warm robe folded ready for her at the end of the bed. A pair of soft fur slippers waited below it. She slid her feet into them and pulled on the robe. She glanced over at Mama. She hadn't stirred a bit.

"Just stretching my legs. I'll be back soon," she promised. She'd keep this one. She could at least do that much.

She made her way over to the doors at the far end of the room. They were frozen solid. Only a waterbender would be able to move them. Now wasn't a good time to try.

She glanced round and found a small window on the neighbouring wall. Well, at least she had a view. She stretched on to her toes, ignoring the twinges in her calves.

She peered down at the courtyard below her. It was packed with people. Some were standing, some were sitting, some were sleeping. All of them were waiting. For her.

One of them threw her a wave. A few others raised their heads towards the ducked back down.

"Avatar?"

Meriwa stood in the doorway holding a tray with a fresh bowl of broth, a water skin and two cups. Kaede stood behind her. Her expression hovered somewhere between relief and anxiety.

"I trust you're feeling better, Avatar?"

Avatar again. She still hadn't the energy to argue. Honesty was probably the best policy. Kaede didn't strike her as the type to be easily fooled.

She gave her a stiff bow. "A little. Thank you for asking, Master Kaede."

She wasn't fooled, all right. She nodded towards the bed. "Perhaps a little more rest is in order. And some supper." She beckoned Meriwa forwards.

"Supper?" She really had been out of it. "Um, how long was I-"

"Most of the day," Kaede replied. "Still, not to worry. I had Meriwa here save you some broth." She gave the girl a nod.

Meriwa set the tray down on her beside table with a muttered apology. She still couldn't meet Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's stomach rumbled in thanks. At least one part of her was better. She sat down on the bed and took a nervous spoonful.

The broth was light and plain, with shreds of seaweed and chunks of white fish. It wasn't quite five-flavour soup but it was exactly what she needed right now. She managed a smile. "Thanks. It's good."

Meriwa accepted her thanks with a bow. "Thank you, Avatar." She didn't return the smile.

She took another spoonful. Kaede watched her in silence. That didn't do wonders for her appetite. She managed a couple more before she set the spoon down.

"Um, is everything alright?" she asked.

"As much as it can be. The Council have finally exhausted themselves. And most of the rest of us." Kaede glanced over at Mama. She was still deep in slumber.

"Mama went to the Council?"

"On your behalf. She insisted they let you rest." She gave a sigh. "I'm afraid you're going to have some very long days ahead of you."

"They want to see me?"

"Not right away. I at least made sure of that much. But I'd rest while you still can. They're not ones to take no for an answer." She glanced down at the floor. "Oh, Meriwa. Would you mind fetching a broom?"

"It's okay. I can-"

"Oh no, Avatar. I couldn't possibly-" Meriwa flushed. "I-I'll get one right away." She hurried out of the room before Kagome could say another word.

Kagome swallowed a sigh. "You really don't have to-"

"You need to regain your strength. And I need to speak to those dunderheads downstairs." She shook her head. "I'd go back to sleep if I were you."

"Thanks but I'm really not that tired."

"Trust me, you will be. I'll tell them you're still in bed. You'll thank me later."

"Well, if you insist." No doubt she would. "Uh, thanks for the food. And the advice."

"You're welcome." Kaede excused herself with a bow.

Kagome flopped back against the pillows again. She spent a minute or two staring at the ceiling before she reached for her spoon. It wasn't like she had any other options right now. She forced down the rest of the bowl and pushed it away. She had a long evening ahead of her.

* * *

Mama didn't wake until it was near midnight. Meriwa didn't give them much time to catch up. She arrived with two sets of spare clothes from Grandpa and a summons from Master Kaede. She hurried them down to the audience chamber as soon as they'd pulled on their boots.

The chamber was surprisingly modest. It was little more than a cavern carved from the ice. The walls were bare. No sculptures graced the room. The only furniture was a plain round table and some cushions. The one striking feature was the large ice window on the far wall. It gave her a silhouetted glimpse of the Goshinboku. Its outline cast a shadow over the room.

Master Kaede and Hitomiko awaited them behind the table. They rose and bowed at their approach.

"Welcome, Avatar. I am glad to see you well." Kaede beckoned for them to sit on the opposite side.

Kagome replied with a stiff bow. Mama squeezed her shoulder. She straightened her back and went to take her place. Mama followed her with her hand still on her arm.

Kagome's brows creased as she approached. Was that a game board in the centre of the table? It was large and round with a diamond in the middle and lots of small round tiles. It was very like one of the merchants' games from the ferry. Perhaps it was Master Kaede's idea of an icebreaker?

She fought the urge to shake her head. More questions. Just what she needed. She sat down on the cushion and scooted across to make room for Mama beside her.

The masters watched in silence. Kagome sat with them for a good minute before she risked a question.

"Um, pardon me, but where's-"

Two pairs of footsteps answered her. Chief Hojo entered the doorway with a bow. His face was worn with worry. Nanashi stood behind him. His smile was impenetrable as ever.

The masters stood up to return their greeting. The Chief went to his place without a word. Nanashi bowed his head to Kagome as he passed. All she gave him was a stare.

The Chief gave her a nod. "My apologies, Kagome. I had urgent business to attend to."

"Oh. There's no need to..." She flushed as her voice trailed away. If anything, she should be the one apologising to him.

He shook his head. "I'm just glad you're okay. Akitoki-" His voice hitched. He cleared his throat. "He won't be coming to the meeting."

Mama voiced her fears. "How is he?"

"Sleeping." His expression filled in the blanks. "Thank you for your concern."

"I see." Mama knew better than to push or pry. "I pray for his good health."

"As do we all." He turned back to the masters. His face was as flat as the table.

Better not to ask. At least she was still Kagome to him. She bit back her nerves and met Kaede's gaze.

"Is this everyone?"

"Everyone we invited, I trust?" Kaede addressed her question to Nanashi.

"We won't be disturbed. I can assure you of that," he replied.

"Very well, are we ready to begin?"

"There is one small matter, Master Kaede," said Hitomiko. "This... thief. The guards say you questioned him." She gave the Chief a pointed look.

His jaw clenched."Couldn't get a damned word out of him." The anger in his eyes withered before the masters' stares. "No one's laid a hand on him since we put him in the cell."

"Not even the healers?" Kaede frowned.

"He wouldn't - couldn't stand the water, from what I hear." He shook his head. "I understand your concerns, Masters but that boy... he's just not natural."

"That remains to be seen," Kaede replied.

"If you say so, Master." His eyes said otherwise.

"Even so, he is our responsibility," said Hitomiko. "See you remember that."

"Thank you, Hitomiko." Kaede turned to Kagome before either of them could get a word in edgeways. "Still, that isn't why I've called you here tonight."

That much was obvious. Anxiety coiled in Kagome's stomach. Mama placed her hand over hers.

"Why did you, Master?"

"You deserve a chance to speak for yourself."

Hitomiko's gaze shot to Kaede's. Her own didn't waver.

The Chief cleared his throat. "Pardon me, Master but she's had a very long day. Couldn't this wait until the morning?"

"I'm not sure how much longer the Council will wait, Ujiyasu."

"I gave them a full report. Surely that's enough?"

"Not enough to answer all their questions," Nanashi put in.

"What makes you so sure she's got the answers?"

Kagome shifted in her seat. Even if he was the Chief, this really wasn't...

Mama gave a small cough. "Well..." She gave Kagome a nudge.

Nanashi backed her up with a nod. "It would be best to hear it from the Avatar herself, would it not?"

"And what gives you the right to speak for the Avatar?"

It was a fair question. One she could have asked of the Chief himself. She gave Nanashi a grateful glance instead.

Nanashi didn't say a word in reply. He reached across the table and took a tile from the board. The Chief's jaw unclenched. His eyes remained questioning. Kagome leaned in for a closer look.

It was nothing remarkable; a small, round black tile with a large white flower in its centre. Yet the sight of it was enough to bring the entire room to silence.

She gave Nanashi a frown. "What's this?"

"Consider it proof."

"Proof?" She shot Kaede a bewildered look. Kaede's eye was still fixed on Nanashi.

He bowed his head in response. "A thousand pardons, Master Kaede, I've quite forgotten my manners. May I have this game?"

Kaede returned the bow. "The guest has the first move."

Miroku placed the tile in the centre of the board. Hitomiko's eyes widened.

"I see you favour the White Lotus gambit," said Kaede. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways." Her expression was as still as the board.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Miroku replied.

"Then let us play," said Kaede. She reached out and placed another tile.

Miroku set down another tile. She replied with yet another. They continued the game at a frantic pace, neither losing a beat. They didn't stop until all the tiles had been moved. They drew back, allowing Kagome to make out a pattern in the centre of the board.

It was a large flower. The very mirror of the one on the first tile. She stared at them both in bewilderment.

Kaede spread her hands wide. "Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Kagome gave a small cough. "Um, pardon me, Master Kaede but what does all this have to do with-"

"My apologies, Avatar." Nanashi bowed his head. "I haven't been as honest as I may have wished."

Kagome blinked. Well, that was more honesty than she'd expected from him. She prompted him with a nod.

"Allow me to introduce myself a second time." He rose from his seat and knelt down before her. Kagome gasped as his forehead touched the floor. "I have the honour to be your humble servant, Miroku of the White Lotus."

She stared at the prostrate monk. "White Lotus?"

"The Order of the White Lotus. The guardians of knowledge, beauty and truth." Hitomiko's voice was soft with thought. "And the protectors of the Avatar."

"Protectors?"

"Our order have served the Avatar for generations." Miroku kept his eyes on the floor. "It would be an honour to serve you again."

"Um..." Somehow every answer she found only raised more questions. It would be easier if he would just look at her. She suppressed a sigh. "Please, you don't need to - you can get up."

The monk raised his head with a frown. "If I have caused any offence-"

"No, no. It's just - this is easier. For both of us, right?" She waved away his frown with a smile.

"As you wish." He got to his feet and resumed his place at the table.

"Thanks. I... I'm not used to all this."

"I see."

Perhaps he did. At least it made conversation a bit more straightforward. Maybe she could pry some more answers out of him, if she got lucky.

"So, you're the Avatar's... servants?"

"In a sense. Guardians may be the better term."

"I see." If only she did. "And you say you'd like to serve me... again? Is that right?"

"That is so."

"But Kikyou was the last Avatar, right? You can't be that much older than you look."

Then again, she could be wrong. It would be far from the weirdest thing the last couple of days had thrown at her.

"I am not the first of my family to serve the Order," Miroku explained. "My father was a member, as was my grandfather before him. His own father was Kikyou's airbending master."

"That's quite some history."

"Indeed. Although that's far from all of it. His father was Kikyou's predecessor."

"Wait. Avatar Lobsang? Avatar Lobsang was your great-great-grandfather?"

"He was. And it seems you are his latest incarnation." He cleared his throat. "If you'll pardon me for saying so, you're not quite what I expected."

She swore a faint blush tinged his cheeks. She stifled a giggle. "Well, neither are you."

"I would have to agree." Kaede's lips quirked into a faint smile. "Most of us are a bit longer in the tooth than Miroku."

"Us?"

"He's not the only member here." She opened her palm to reveal another white lotus tile.

"Oh." Well, that explained more than a few things. It still didn't explain anywhere near enough for her liking. Still, she had her share of explaining to do too.

"Of course."

"Shall we begin?" Hitomiko prompted her.

Kagome swallowed. "I-I'm still not quite sure what happened myself." She let out a nervous laugh.

Mama squeezed her hand. She took another breath. "But I'll try. "

She began her story softly. The others leaned in to listen. She took them back to the temple and worked her halting way through the last two days. Kaede prompted her with questions. Mama encouraged her at every pause. Her voice grew with the tale. By the time she'd finished Kaede's expression was darker than the sky.

"After all these years..." She looked down at the table to gather her thoughts.

"It is... unexpected," Hitomiko admitted. "Had I known sooner..."

"Had I known sooner this evening could have turned out very differently." Kaede raised her head to fix her with a stare. "That woman this morning. Why was I not informed of this?"

"We searched the entire port, Master. There was no need to escalate the matter."

"Resume your search."

"Are you sure, Master?" Hitomiko creased her brows. "There wasn't a trace of her."

"You cannot be certain. Not after this evening."

Hitomiko blinked. "Master, I mean no disrespect but am I to believe that this old woman somehow eluded the entire watch? And rendered Kagome helpless with a mere stare?" She shook her head. "Only a spirit would be capable of such a thing."

"And we have already witnessed a spirit among us," Kaede declared. "Search the entire island, if you must. Leave no stone unturned."

Even Hitomiko had no rebuttal for that. "As you wish, Master." Her face fell still once more.

"So." Kaede turned back to Kagome. "You say the Goshinboku responded to your touch?"

"I-I don't know. Last night... I've never done anything like that before."

Hitomiko frowned at Mama. "You didn't know your daughter was a waterbender?"

"Kagome has never been a bender, Master Hitomiko," Mama replied. Her gaze was as steady as the Master's. "We don't have a single waterbender in the village."

Hitomiko turned to Chief Hojo. "Is this true?"

Chief Hojo's eyes fell. His voice stayed steady. "I'm afraid it is, Master. None of my family inherited my grandfather's gift."

Kaede tapped her chin. "Now that is uncanny. Most of those who have the gift can bend by the time they can walk. I've heard of late bloomers but-"

"But that doesn't-" Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth as Hitomiko fixed her frown on her. Kaede prompted her with a nod.

"Sorry. It's just - the next Avatar should be an earthbender, right? You can't have two waterbenders in a row."

"That would usually be the case," Miroku agreed. "But these are unusual times. Kikyou was... not a usual Avatar."

Kagome frowned. "Don't tell me you believe-"

"I believe this may be more than a coincidence. That is all." He paused to study her frown. "You must admit, the resemblance is uncanny."

"That still doesn't make me Kikyou. Or the Avatar," Kagome insisted.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not." Kaede gave a sigh. "It seems the matter is not for us to decide."

"Then who will?" asked Mama. "We're going back on the next boat."

"We can make arrangements," replied Kaede. "Rest assured, I have no intention of separating you."

"And the rest of the village?"

"We can accommodate them. Akitoki is certainly in no state to travel."

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Sayuri," said Chief Hojo. "The village will manage without us. For now." The thought clearly brought him no relief.

"We will do all we can," Kaede reassured him.

"That leaves us with one last matter to resolve." Hitomiko turned to Kagome.

Kagome swallowed. "Master Hitomiko?"

"Avatar or no, you are certainly a waterbender," said Hitomiko. "A waterbender capable of levelling an iceberg." That wasn't a compliment coming from her.

"Such power in untrained hands..." Kaede's voice trailed off in thought. Her gaze drifted towards the younger master.

Hitomiko followed her lead. She got to her feet without another word. She made a low bow towards Kagome. Her head almost touched the table.

"M-master?"

"Kagome." Hitomiko gazed at her with eyes as clear as a moonless night. "May I ask if you would do me the honour?"

"Honour?"

The answer was written clear on Hitomiko's face. Kagome's breath hitched as she gave it voice.

"The honour of being my student."

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the slight delay. I haven't been well lately and this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kagome made no reply. Hitomiko's hopes weighed heavy on her conscience. Did she even have a real choice?

"I..." She swallowed her nerves with a breath. "I... need some time to think about all this."

Hitomiko took in her reply with a slow nod. She mulled it over in silence.

"This is not a decision to be made lightly," she said at last. "But the Council will only wait so long. You will need to decide by their next meeting."

"And when will that be, Master?" She kept her voice as steady as she could manage.

"The Winter Solstice."

That was five days away. Five days to make the biggest decision of her life. Even Akitoki's proposal hadn't been this hard on her nerves. Her grip tightened around Mama's hand.

"The Council will expect to see you at the banquet," Hitomiko continued. "We will see that you are suitably attended."

"I see." They expected to see the Avatar, no doubt. Goodness knew what they'd make of her.

"We can give you some time, at least." Kaede's words were little comfort. "Please use it wisely."

She didn't need to fill in the blanks**.** Waterbenders were rare enough as it was. And getting thought of dashing their hopes wasn't exactly comfortable.

She shifted in her seat. She glanced down at the cup beside her. Some of the water had slopped onto the table. Its surface was still trembling. This wasn't going to go away. She squeezed Mama's hand.

Mama returned the squeeze. Her eyes held nothing but warmth.

"It's your choice, Kagome."

She took in her words with a breath. She released it along with her grip. She still had some time to decide.

"Could... could I try?" she asked.

"Try?" Hitomiko's lips drew together.

"Waterbending," she explained. "I - I'd like to have a go. You know, see what it's like and all."

Hitomiko's mouth stayed fixed. Kaede's expression was a little more open.

"See what it's like?"

"I just..." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I just want to make sure this is the right choice. "

Kaede's face relaxed. "I think we could arrange something."

"We could." Hitomiko's frown became thoughtful. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Or the day after," she continued. "I'm afraid we can only give you so much time."

"Don't worry, you'll be having private sessions," Kaede reassured her. "Tapeesa already has her hands full."

"Tapeesa?" The name did ring a bell.

"Our youngest novice. She was very keen to take on more responsibilities. And most of her elders were only too glad to hand them over," she added with a smile.

"The little ones can be a handful," Hitomiko admitted.

"Your students are kids?"

"Some of them," Kaede replied. "Most have mastered the basics by the time they reach adulthood."

"Right."Guess she had some catching up to do. "Well, I'll give it a go."

"Tomorrow then," Hitomiko decided. "Please take as much rest as you can, Avatar. You may not get many opportunities before the meeting."

"I'll try." Try being the operative word.

"Very well." Chief Hojo was clearly anything but. He gave Mama a wan smile. "I'll make sure she has a full escort."

"Uh, thanks but will that really be necessary?" Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid so, Avatar," said Miroku. "These are dangerous times."

"We wish only for your safety, Avatar," said Hitomiko. It would be best to avoid another incident."

Kagome gave her a reluctant nod. She wasn't going to talk them out of this tonight, at any rate. So much for choices.

"Okay. Tomorrow then." She rose from the table and gave the Masters a deep bow. Mama did likewise. "Thank you for your time, Masters."

"You're welcome," Kaede replied warmly.

Hitomiko returned the bow. "I will see you in the morning."

"As will I."

Miroku got to his feet and bowed to all of them in turn. Kagome nodded her way through the formalities, anxious to keep her eyes from straying to the door. This was going to take some getting used to, indeed. At least he didn't hit the floor this time.

"Good night, everyone," Mama's voice was calm and pleasant as ever. "We'll be on our way." She gave the Chief an encouraging look.

His gaze had already drifted to the stairs. He glanced down at her in mild surprise. "Thank you, Sayuri but I have other business to attend to."

"Of course." She didn't press him.

Best not to mention it, after all. Kagome stuffed her restless hands into her pockets and followed Mama out of the chamber. She kept her eyes on the stairs. Some more rest would do them all some good. Things would be clearer in the morning.

It was her choice, after all.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Kagome. Her body was too stiff and her mind too active to allow her much rest. She tossed and turned untilMeriwa arrived to wake her with a breakfast tray.

This morning's fare was a bit more substantial: clam soup with seaweed noodles, crowberry tea and a bowl of sea prunes. The cooks must have got word of her training. She ate as much as she could manage and offered the rest to Meriwa. She declined with a blush and hurried back off to the kitchen.

At least she didn't insist on helping her dress. She'd laid out a training outfit on the chest at the end of her bed. It was very similar to Meriwa's own: a form-fitting navy undershirt and leggings, a violet wrap shirt, and a long blue tunic with short sleeves and deep side slits. The white collar was decorated with a simple indigo wave design.

She cinched the tunic with a broad white sash patterned with a violet wave. Navy cloth bracers gathered her sleeves. Tough grey leather boots protected her feet. She twisted her hair into a braid under her usual bun. One less distraction to worry about.

She finished off the braid with a plain blue ribbon. Simple, practical and easy to wear. The thought was a small comfort but she'd take what she could get right now. She straightened her tunic and scanned the room for a mirror.

"Avatar!"

Meriwa arrived in the doorway with her arms full of fur. She bustled into the room before Kagome could return the greeting. She unfurled her bundle with a flourish.

"Your parka, Avatar."

Kagome could only stare in reply. The parka's hem reached almost to the floor. The sleeves weren't much shorter. A deluge of fur spilled over its shoulders. The hem and cuffs were festooned with embroidery. It scarcely needed Meriwa to hold it up.

It was all she could do not to shake her head. This was a shrine tender's ceremonial garment, not something for a village girl. Just what had Hitomiko told her?

"Um, thanks?" she managed.

"You're welcome." Meriwa's face was stolid as ever. She motioned for Kagome to raise her arms. "Please. Allow me."

Kagome's stare remained unbroken. So much for being practical. Still, it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Even Mama hadn't been able to rescue her old parka. She raised her arms dutifully.

Meriwa dropped the parka over her head and began fussing with the hood and sleeves. Kagome just about kept her footing as she tugged them into place. No wonder Hitomiko was so keen for her to start training; if all waterbenders dressed this way it must take quite some practice. She'd be happy enough if she made it down the stairs.

Miroku awaited them in the hallway. He was accompanied by a squadron of six guards in full leather armour. Each carried a spear, a club and a shield. Wolf helms shaded their faces. War paint covered what little she could glimpse of them.

Their appearance didn't exactly inspire much calm. She approached them with a nervous smile. Miroku answered it with a far brighter one.

"Good morning, Avatar. I hope your night was a peaceful one."

"Well, I got a little rest." There wasn't much point in trying to convince him otherwise.

He looked her up and down with a measured eye. "Perhaps a little more wouldn't hurt?" he offered.

She shook her head. "Thanks, Miroku but I'm good." She widened her smile. "I just have to do my best, right?"

"I'm sure you will," he assured her. His gaze remained concerned. "Still, there's no need to force yourself. No one expects you to master waterbending overnight."

Well, that was a relief. She swallowed a chuckle. "Sure. I've got this." She searched for another subject. "So, will you be joining us?"

"I'm afraid not, Avatar." He let out a breath that just might have been a sigh. "I have some correspondence to catch up with."

She wrinkled her nose at that.

"The Temple Elders can be somewhat... verbose," he admitted.

She hid a smile behind her hand. Some things really did transcend cultures. "Okay. See you later, then."

"With a bit of luck I should be done by supper." He wasn't too hopeful. "I wish you well with your training, Avatar." He excused himself with a small bow.

Kagome gave him an absent nod. The guards took that as their cue. They filed out around her to form an escort. One of them ordered the bystanders to clear the way for the Avatar. They scurried off before she could offer them an apology. As if she could get used to this. She shook her head and followed the guards down the hallway. Meriwa hurried behind her.

The moon shone bright over the central courtyard. The pilgrims and traders had been herded to the corners to clear the path to the temple. More guards flanked her approach to the training grounds. The onlookers crowded as close as they dared.

It didn't take long to reach their destination. The training grounds were located in a cluster of courtyards on the far side of the temple. Children's voices echoed around the lofty walls. Even they weren't thick enough to drown out their laughter.

The guards drew to a halt before the entrance. It was marked by an elaborate archway. She had a moment to admire it before the first guard raised his voice again.

"Master Hitomiko. The Avatar is here."

His only response was more laughter. He tried again.

"Master-"

"It's okay. She can come in," a cheery voice replied.

That definitely wasn't Hitomiko. Surely it wasn't like her to be late? She turned to the guard for answers.

He stepped aside. "You're free to enter, Avatar."

Well, there was nothing for it. It was her first day. There was only so much Hitomiko could expect of her. All she had to do was try her best. She straightened her back, squared her shoulders and took a bold step into the courtyard.

A torrent of water shot towards her.

Meriwa forced her head down just in time to avoid the impact. The archway took most of the blow. They were drenched in a shower of slush.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Kagome shook the slush away with a splutter. She was met with an apologetic giggle from a girl who barely reached her waist. Two of the others avoided her eyes with a blush.

"Aoi! Be careful!"

A rangy, red-faced girl rushed to their rescue. Her messy braid whipped behind her as she skirted past the marauding children. She swept away the slush and dumped it in a pile beside the wall. Before Kagome could thank her she hurtled into a breathless apology.

"Oh, Avatar, I am so, so sorry. Aoi didn't mean any harm, she just gets a little carried away and - oh, where are my manners!" She held out her arms. "Here. Allow me."

Well, it'd be a relief to take this lot off, if nothing else. Kagome raised her arms above her head.

"Thanks. Although you might have a bit of a job."

The girl shook her head with a titter. "Oh, there's no need, Avatar."

She twirled on the spot and swept the water from their clothes. She spun it into a ball and tossed it back to the children. They scampered after it like puppies.

Kagome's arms dropped in shock. She patted at her parka. Her mittens came away completely dry.

"Wow, thanks!"

"Thanks, Tapeesa." Meriwa gave her a surprisingly soft smile. There was an unmistakable blush on her cheeks.

Tapeesa couldn't keep herself from beaming. "Oh, don't mention it. I swear half my job's cleaning up after this lot." The grin didn't leave her face.

Kagome couldn't help but grin in return. "I guess bending makes that a little easier."

"It does come in handy," she agreed. "Even if it's not the most glamorous of- oh, I'm forgetting my manners again!" She dropped her head in a low bow. "I'm Tapeesa, novice of the Goshinboku temple and instructor to our young ones. Honoured to meet you, Avatar."

"Uh, pleased to meet you too," Kagome replied, taken aback by her sudden formality. "I'm Kagome."

Tapeesa straightened up with the smile back on her face. "Thanks. I - oh, sorry."

She threw out her arm to raise a shield of ice. Two snowballs thudded into it. Her eyes flicked towards her charges. "Hey, careful guys."

"Kallik started it."

Aoi pointed to a boy around Souta's age. He stood with his hands behind his back, his gaze nonchalantly fixed on the sky. His shaggy black bangs shaded a pair of mischievous blue eyes. His face couldn't have been less innocent if he tried.

"Kallikshould be practising his forms," said Tapeesa, with as much firmness as she could muster.

"Already have," Kallik replied with a shrug.

"So I suppose you'd like to give the class a demonstration?" Tapeesa replied with a knowing smirk.

"Sure. If you can get them to sit still and watch," he retorted.

Tapeesa was not to be beaten. "Okay then." She turned to Aoi. "Aoi, would you like to show the Avatar your bending?"

"The Avatar? Really? You're the Avatar?" Aoi practically bounded towards Kagome in excitement.

Kagome held up her hands with a laugh. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not quite s-"

"Ila! The Avatar's here!"

Another, slightly taller girl scampered over to join Aoi. She scooped a ball of water from the snow and thrust it towards her friend.

"Catch!"

Aoi held out her hands and caught the globe with a giggle. It hovered between her palms for a brief moment before she tossed it back to Ila. She threw up her arms and stopped it in midair. She flung it back to Aoi with a laugh. They continued their game with smiles as wide as the sky.

"Great job, girls!" Tapeesa turned back to her with visible relief. "Sorry about that. The little ones don't stay focused for long so it's easier if you make it into a game."

"Oh, that's okay."

There was no need for apologies. She'd never manage to get mad with someone that adorable. Even Meriwa couldn't help smiling at them. She let out a giggle of her own.

"It does look like fun."

"For them? Sure." Kallik gave a yawn.

When he took his hand away from his mouth it was covered in water vapour. He straightened his fingers to freeze it into ice. He drew back his arm and let the ice darts fly. They hit the wall mere inches from another boy's head.

"Kallik!" the boy yelped.

"Gets old pretty fast after you've got the basics down." He couldn't keep the smirk from his face. It was strikingly close to the thief's.

"Hey! He's only little."

He dismissed Kagome's protests with a shrug. Another thing they had in common. She bit back her irritation. He wouldn't get to her so easily.

"Kallik!" Tapeesa glowered down at him with her hands on her hips. "What have I told you about-"

"Hey, no harm done, right?"

"And what do you think Master Hitomiko-"

"Okay. Forms. I get it."

He wandered off to practice. Meriwa followed him with a watchful eye. Kagome did likewise.

Tapeesa heaved a sigh. "Okay, you lot, playtime's over." She dipped her head in another bow. "I'd love to chat but-" She dodged another snowball. "Oh dear. See you later, Avatar!"

She dashed off to corral the children into some semblance of order. Meriwa watched her with a half-smile still on her face. She wiped it away as she caught Kagome's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Avatar. I was-"

"It's okay," Kagome replied. "She looks like she could do with a hand." She giggled as Tapeesa dried off a couple of squabbling students.

"I guess she could," said Meriwa with a faint frown. "Would it be okay if I...?"

"Sure."

Meriwa couldn't keep her frown from relaxing into a smile. "Really? I-I mean, thank you, Avatar."

She gave her a hasty bow and hurried off to join Tapeesa. The two of them were soon engrossed in hauling another child out of a snowdrift. The other students gathered round to shout encouragement. One of the guards shook his head. Kagome couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Good morning, Avatar. I trust you're ready to begin?"

Hitomiko strode into the courtyard with an air of purpose. Kagome dipped into a bow to hide her amusement.

"Good morning, Master."

"I see the young ones have already made a start." She surveyed the class with an air of well-worn patience. They hurried into line.

"I've booked us another courtyard," she explained.

"Oh, thanks but I really don't mind-"

"Peace and quiet would serve us best," she replied. Her stare settled on Kallik for a moment before she beckoned for the guards to follow them. "I'm sure you'll agree."

Well, she wasn't in much of a mood for an argument. Kagome fell into line and followed her into a second, smaller courtyard. Kallik's curious gaze was at their backs.

This one had a plain archway of solid ice. The walls were even thicker than the first courtyard's. Hopefully they'd be strong enough to take anything she could throw at it. There were no signs of any special equipment or training facilities, just a large round pool in the courtyard's centre. It was covered with a thick layer of ice.

Hitomiko led her to the pool and dismissed the guards with a nod. They fanned out to cover all the openings and vantage points. One she was satisfied with their arrangements she turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Have you warmed up, Avatar?"

"Um, not yet," she admitted. "Tapeesa kind of had her hands full."

Hitomiko was unsurprised. "I see. Are you ready to begin?"

"I guess so."

Hitomiko looked her up and down. Her face betrayed little of her thoughts. "Very well. We'll start with some basic exercises. No waterbending until you're warmed up."

"Okay."

"We'll begin with a breathing exercise. Place your feet apart. Make sure your weight is evenly distributed..."

Hitomiko took her through a series of breathing exercises to quieten her racing heart. When the tension left her face she showed her some simple movements to get her blood flowing again. They moved on to some gentle stretches to loosen her joints. By the time they'd worked down to her ankles she was almost relaxed.

Hitomiko eyed her with a hint of approval. "Feeling better, Avatar?"

"Um, a bit." She covered her embarrassment with a bow. "Thank you, Master."

"Then let us begin."

Hitomiko raised her hands and swept them over the pool in graceful, flowing motions. A small puddle formed on the pool's surface. Her gestures quickened. The puddle began to spread. In a matter of moments the ice melted into water.

She beckoned for Kagome to approach.

Kagome blinked. "Uh, I'm not sure I got all that."

"There's no need to worry, Avatar. We'll start with the basics."

She raised her hands again. A small wave formed on the surface of the pool. Hitomiko moved her arms back and forth, as if pushing and pulling an invisible object. The wave ebbed and flowed in time with her movements. She continued the motion for a few cycles before relaxing her hands. The water sank back into the pool.

"Try."

Kagome stared at the water's surface. Hitomiko's reflection returned her stare. She raised her head and hands. Her feet shuffled in the snow as she attempted to mimic Hitomiko's stance.

"Spread your feet a little wider. And relax your arms."

Kagome followed her instructions, still fighting the trembling in her hands. She started as Hitomiko laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. Let your chi flow."

Kagome let out her breath and let her shoulders drop. Hitomiko removed her hand. She studied Kagome's posture and gave a nod.

"Better. Bend your wrists a little more."

Kagome adjusted her hands. She waited for the next instruction.

"Now try pushing the water. Just a little at first."

Kagome thrust her hands forwards. The pool shuddered. The water surged upwards and slopped over the pool's edge.

Kagome leapt back with a yelp. The water crashed to the ground.

Hitomiko gathered it up in a circular motion. She streamed it back into the pool.

"Try again. More gently this time."

Kagome straightened her sleeves and resumed her stance. She mimed a slow push towards the water. A large ripple spread away from her. It faded out with only a minor splash.

"That's it. Again."

Kagome gave the water another gentle push. Another ripple formed, a little larger than the first. Hitomiko nodded her encouragement.

"Good. Now try pulling the water towards you. Remember, just a little water will do."

Kagome gathered her breath and pulled back her arms. The water surged towards her.

She took a step backwards. The water surged higher. She dropped her arms in shock. The water crashed back into the pool. She was completely drenched.

"Sorry!"

Hitomiko whirled on the spot and swept the moisture from her clothes. She dropped it back into the pool with ease.

"Again. Gently."

Kagome attempted a small pull. A large ripple spread towards her. She held her ground. Only a little water slopped over the edge.

Hitomiko gave her a nod. "Keep going."

Kagome continued her practice, as slow and steady as she could stand. Even a slight jerk of her wrists was enough to send up a spray. Those blasted sleeves did much of nothing to help. After a dozen repetitions she was just about getting the hang of it. A smile found its way to her lips.

"Pay attention, Kallik!"

Tapeesa's voice startled her out of her concentration. She threw out her arms to keep her balance. The water leapt up like a serpent. She thrust it away in shock. It sprang aside and shot straight towards one of the guards.

"Look out!"

Hitomiko caught the water inches from the guard's face. She swirled it past him and poured it back into the pool. The guard's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Oh no!" Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm really sorry," she mumbled.

Hitomiko's eyes weren't on her. She shot a withering glance towards the archway. "Kallik, this is a private lesson."

Kallik shrugged off her warning like a gnat. He leaned back against the archway and folded his arms. A slight tick of his brows betrayed his interest. "Hey, Avatar. What're you-"

"Practising." Hitomiko answered for her.

"Oh." He took no notice of her pointed look. "Can I-"

"Kallik."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He flashed Kagome a quick grin before he disappeared behind the wall. One of the guards gave a cough that might have been a chuckle.

Hitomiko composed herself with a sigh. "Pay him no mind. We will continue our training." She turned her attention back to the pool. "I'd like you to try another exercise."

Kagome shook a few remaining droplets from her hair. She straightened her sleeves again before giving Hitomiko a nod. "Okay."

"See if you can gather the water. Like this."

She raised her arms. A stream of water drew upwards from the pool. It thickened as her arms rose higher. She spread her arms wide and scooped the water into a ball. She drew in her hands to hold it to her chest. It hovered between her circling palms.

"Try."

Kagome took up her stance again. She lifted her hands to draw up the water. It rose in a steady stream. She held her concentration as she lifted a globe of water from the pool's surface. It shivered in the moonlight as she drew it clear of the pool.

"That's it. Just a little-"

"Hey! Master!"

Kallik's yell shattered her concentration like glass. The globe dropped straight back down. Both her and Hitomiko were soaked to the skin.

Hitomiko spun to level a stare at him. "Kallik..." Her voice was as tight as a noose.

"But Master Amaruq's here." For once his face was truly innocent. He stepped aside to allow the Master to pass.

"Master Amaruq." Hitomiko's expression resumed its usual tranquillity. She sank into a deep bow.

Kagome did likewise. It hid her blush. She kept her head low until the Master prompted her with a light cough.

"Master Hitomiko. And the Avatar, I presume?" His voice was old but firm.

Kagome raised her head. Master Amaruq was a weathered old stick of a man yet he bowed with remarkable grace. He stood with the ease of someone half his years. His keen eyes regarded her with interest.

"This is Kagome. Our latest pupil," Hitomiko replied.

Kagome gave her a questioning glance. She didn't return it. She straightened up with an air of defiance.

The corner of Amaruq's mouth quirked upwards. "Kagome, eh?" He looked her up and down. His eyes certainly weren't fooled. "It seems the gossipers aren't so idle after all."

Kagome couldn't keep a brief frown from her face. He answered it with a chuckle.

"Well, well. You really are alike."

"Alike?" As if she needed to ask. The pit of her stomach quivered.

"Master Amaruq." Hitomiko lifted her chin to catch his eyes. "My apologies for interrupting but there will be time to reminisce after the lesson."

The Master gave another chuckle. One as dry as dust. "Oh, I won't keep you long. And I'm sure your novices would appreciate some more help."

He cast a knowing glance over his shoulder. Tapeesa stood between two laughing boys, frantically waving her arms to stop them smacking each other silly with water whips. Meriwa was attempting to lend her a hand. Both of them were almost as wet as Kagome.

He turned back to Hitomiko with a mock sigh. "It does seem the Temple is rather short-handed these days."

Hitomiko's jaw gave a faint twitch. She swept out her arm and snatched the water away from the boys. She streamed it into the pool with a circle of her hand.

"If you have any concerns it would be best to share them with Master Kaede."

"Kaede, eh?" He stroked his goatee. "I suppose Sori always was fond of her."

"Master Kaede is the most experienced bender on the island." Hitomiko's tone teetered on the edge of brittle.

"And the Avatar's sister, no less." There was an audible smirk in his voice.

"Uh, pardon me, Masters but-" Kagome waved their attention towards the pool. The water was thrashing like a speared fish.

Hitomiko's jaw relaxed. The pool stilled. Amaruq's eyes retained their smirk.

"Of course, you have other matters to attend to. Very well." He lowered his head in a brief bow. "You're welcome to talk with me later, Avatar."

"I-" The pool gave another quiver. Kagome composed herself with an inward groan. "Thank you, Master Amaruq."

"No thanks necessary," he replied. "I shall leave you to your studies."

He left them with a wave that was almost nonchalant. Hitomiko followed his footsteps with a steely stare. A couple of the children turned to watch him pass. Kallik's stare was the most curious of all.

Kagome swallowed her annoyance and turned her attention back to the pool. Hitomiko was still staring after Amaruq.

"Master Hitomiko?"

Hitomiko shook her head. "My apologies, Avatar. This morning has yielded more distractions than I expected."

"It's okay. We can carry on. If that's okay with you, I mean?" she added.

"We can." There was a touch of relief in her voice.

She reached out and swept the water from Kagome's clothes. "See if you can gather the water again."

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath and slowly raised her hands.

The water rose in a thin, sluggish stream. Compared to her earlier efforts it was barely a trickle. She lifted her arms higher.

"Relax."

Kagome slackened her shoulders a touch. She focused on the water, willing it upwards. The stream thickened slightly. It wasn't even as broad as her forearm. It had been so much easier the first time. Her brows drew together in concentration.

"Keep breathing."

She exhaled and fixed the pool with a stare. Her reflection shivered on its surface. It rippled into clarity as she drew the water away.

"Let your chi flow through you."

Her face was strangely calm. So stoic. So serious.

Almost like someone else.

Her stomach lurched at the thought. The water trembled in midair. She tightened her jaw. She could do this. She'd just done this. If she could only just-

_Kagome._

The name was a pressure in her mind. She dropped her hands in shock. The globe burst in an instant. Even the guards couldn't escape the spray. Everyone in the courtyard was soaked.

"Ah!" She clapped both hands to her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't know-"

"Kagome."

Hitomiko strode over to her before she could manage another word. She wrung the water from their clothes in a single gesture. Kagome could only shiver in reply.

"Sit down. Here."

She swirled the water into snow and formed it into a simple bench. She led Kagome over to it. She sank down, half in shock, half in relief. Hitomiko laid a hand on her arm.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" she asked.

"A-a little," Kagome admitted.

Her forehead creased in concern. "When did you last eat?"

"I had some breakfast."

"Some." She made the word a sigh. She rose from her seat.

"Master Hitomiko?" Kallik peered around the archway. Several other children clustered behind him. Even Tapeesa and Meriwa had stopped to watch.

"Training is done for the day," Hitomiko declared. "Please escort the Avatar back to her room." She turned away to finish off drying the guards.

Four warriors hurried to Kagome's side. One of them helped her to her feet. The others waved the children aside. She avoided their anxious stares.

Kallik remained beside the archway. One of the guards shooed him away. He retreated a few steps. He still couldn't take his eyes from Kagome.

"Are you really the Avatar?" he asked.

She didn't answer him. Not that she had any answers herself. She stared down at her trembling hands.

Did she really want to know?

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

**Author's note:**

You're going to see a little more of Kikyou's backstory in this chapter so I'd just like to give you all a heads up.

Since I chose to keep the nations from the original Avatar: the Last Airbender in this story, I've kept their cultural mores and attitudes pretty much the same as they are in the original series. This means that there will be some characters who express some bigoted viewpoints and behaviours, including misogyny, homophobia, transphobia and xenophobia (e.g. the Northern Water Tribe still hold some very conservative ideas about gender roles). I will add warnings to the Ao3 tags and the author's notes in the Prologue just in case anyone would prefer to be forewarned or avoid this kind of material.

oooooooooooo

**Chapter 9**

Amaruq came for her at moonrise. Tsubaki was the first to whisper of his arrival. The whispers had grown to a clamour by the time he reached Master Lusa's tent. He stilled it with a single phrase.

"We're ready."

Only Tsubaki dared to break the silence. Only she had the nerve to challenge his judgement. Only she had the pride. She faced him down with a scowl.

"I'm going too."

"Your lessons are done for the day, Tsubaki." He didn't even look at her.

"I'm as good as she is," she insisted.Her lie was plain as daybreak.

His lips quirked at her boldness."You are twelve," he told her. "Time will teach you the value of the women's arts."

"She's twelve. And a girl."

"She is the Avatar," he replied.

There was no arguing with that.Her stare followed them all the way up the steps.

There were more stares waiting for her at the top. Her healer's parka stood out like a challenge. No woman ever set foot in the training grounds. Even Master Lusa was forbidden to cross the threshold.The laws of the North were hard and unyielding as ice.

Amaruq was not a hard man. Unlike the other Masters, he was not too old to bend with the winds of change. He had yet to grow grey with fear or have his face lined with disapproval. Even the highest of the Masters hadn't been able to block his path for long.

That didn't stop people from trading whispers as soon as they thought he was out of earshot. The Masters would hear of this. The Chiefs would hear of this. The Spirits themselves would hear of this.

Of course, Amaruq was bound to hear of this. Not that it would bother him. Few things did, least of all tradition. Amaruq did what few would dare to dream.

Her classmates awaited her in the central courtyard. Their training ground was marked by two long rows of frozen pillars. The ground itself was bare snow. That and their waterskins were all the aids they needed.

Amaruq kept a small class. Only half a dozen students had managed to meet his standards. Some were older than her. Some were even younger. All of them were boys.

Amaruq introduced her with a bow. "The Avatar will be joining us today. See you show her the same courtesy you would show any other student."

They returned the bow as one. Their eyes remained wary. They may have shared Tsubaki's curiosity but they hadn't half her spirit. None dared question their Master.

He took that as agreement. "Very well. We'll begin with our usual exercises."

She filed into line without a second glance at her classmates. A shadow flitted past the corner of her eye. One of the boys glanced after it. She kept her eyes and ears on Amaruq. This was no time for distractions.

They worked their way through a warm-up, some light stretching and a few basic techniques. It wasn't too different to one of Master Lusa's lessons. Perhaps that wasn't so surprising. There was a fine line between healing and harm, as Lusa was fond of saying. All waterbending techniques were the same at heart; two faces of the same moon.

The familiarity would have relaxed her if it hadn't been for the nagging itch at the back of her head. That suspicion of a stare dogging her steps. Her misgivings deepened as she glimpsed a flash of blue disappear behind one of the pillars.

Amaruq refocused her attention with a cough. "I trust we're all warmed up?"

The boys nodded. She followed suit. She kept her gaze on Amaruq, ignoring the glacial stare in the corner of her eye.

Amaruq returned the nod. "Very well. We'll continue our work on the water whip."

Her heart skipped. A water whip in her first lesson? That was a high hope, even for Amaruq.A muffled snicker came from behind the pillars.

Amaruq began with an example. He uncorked the water skin at his waist and drew out the water in a steady stream. He lowered his stance and pulled back his arm to lengthen it into a whip. He shifted his stance, took aim at the pillar and let it fly.

The whip smacked into the pillar inches from Tsubaki's face. She shrieked and scurried away in a flurry of furs. Amaruq didn't watch her go. He eyed the mark on the pillar with satisfaction.

"There's your target. See if you can meet it." His smirk widened a touch as he caught her eye. "I trust there will be no more distractions."

The students lined up to demonstrate their skills.Some came close, others far. One missed the pillar entirely. Amaruq quirked his head towards the far end of the training ground. The student excused himself with a mumble and went off to practise.

Her turn came both too slow and too soon. Her classmates watched with ill-hidden anticipation. She was pinned under the weight of their expectations.

She tore her eyes away from them and focused on the pillar. She reached for her waterskin. Her fingers were clumsy under their stares. She set her jaw and pulled the cork free.

The water came to her slowly, as if sensing her nerves. She caught another snicker. Tsubaki peeped out at her from behind another pillar. Her stare was the sharpest of all.

Only she had the nerve. Her jaw tightened. Her fingers twitched with temptation. More water gushed from the skin.

Amaruq's brows creased. She relaxed her fingers. This was no time for distractions. The water came obediently to her hand.

She set her gaze on the pillar. The mark stood out as a challenge. She accepted it with a nod. She would show them what the Avatar was capable of.

She released her breath, lowered her stance and raised her hand. She swirled the water around her, shaping it into a tendril. She drew back her hand and raised her stance. Tsubaki's eyes narrowed in contempt.

She flicked out her arm and let the whip fly.

It hit the pillar with a crack. Tsubaki ducked for cover. Her classmates couldn't contain their gasps.

"No way!"

The spray cleared to reveal another mark just below Amaruq's. This one was deeper, rougher, wilder. Even so, it was there.

Amaruq regarded it with satisfaction."As expected of the Avatar." He bowed his head to her.

She returned the bow with only a faint flush on her cheeks. The other students gaped at her in awe. Tsubaki was nowhere in sight.

Amaruq watched them with a hint of amusement. He regained their attention with a cough.

"See you continue your practice. You have much to learn." He didn't hide his smile. "I believe you've earned your place, Kikyou."

oooooooooooo

Kagome woke with a gasp. She lay frozen as her mind fumbled to grasp her surroundings. Movement faded to stillness. Voices faded to silence. Cold faded to warmth. The dream faded to memory. She was herself again.

She sat up with a groan. She'd have to ask Kaede for a sleeping draught. She'd had better nights on the boat. She pulled on her robe and slippers and padded over to the mirror.

Meriwa had left her a basin of water over a low blubber lamp, a selection of cosmetics, a washcloth and a comb. She scooped up some water with both hands and flung it into her face. It didn't do much for her looks or mood. She wiped herself off with a sigh.

"It was just a dream," she muttered.

Her reflection said otherwise. It'd take far more than a splash of water to wipe the wariness from her eyes. Face paint wasn't going to hide the doubts that shadowed them. Tension was etched in every line of her body. Anyone could see she was haunted.

She put down the cloth with a frown. Was that really true? Her eyes strayed to the window. The Goshinboku stood in silence. The moon peered at her from between its branches. As if it was watching her. She shook the thought away with a shudder and reached for the comb.

Yet there was no denying it. Kikyou had been haunting her since she first set eyes on that tree.

The memory came back to her uninvited. Kikyou's memory. Why would she show her such a thing? To teach her? Warn her? Taunt her? Her cheeks burned at the memory of her last lesson. She was no Kikyou, all right.

Her reflection caught her eye again. There was something accusing in that glimpse. Something that prickled her with irritation. She put down her comb and faced her reflection with a stare. Enough beating around the bush. She'd get to the point.

"What do you want, Kikyou?"

"Avatar?"

Miroku's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder and found him and Meriwa waiting in the doorway. Meriwa's hands were empty for once. Her face was even more confused than Kagome's feelings.

She smoothed her frown into a smile. "Oh. Hey, guys."

"Good evening, Avatar." Meriwa's reply was a little less stiff today.

Miroku cast a concerned eye over her dishevelled face. "Are you well?"

"I'm... better. Thanks."

Meriwa's concern deepened. "If you'd prefer us to leave-"

"Ah, no, no. You can stay. If you want." Being alone with her thoughts was more than she could bear right now.

"Very well. I won't take much of your time, Avatar." Miroku entered the room with a bow. Meriwa remained in the doorway.

Kagome's smile wilted a little. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, there's no need to worry, Avatar," he replied. "I merely wish to share a message from your mother."

"Mama? Don't tell me the guards won't let-"

"She's free to visit as she pleases," he reassured her. "She's just been occupied with the preparations."

"Preparations?"

"She'd like to know if you'd be up to having some visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Just some friends and family. For tea" he explained. "Of course, if you're not-"

"No, no. I mean no, I'd love to see them!" she added as Meriwa gave a start. "Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." He took his leave with another bow.

As elusive as ever. At least Meriwa was more dependable. She was already surveying Kagome with an appraising eye.

"Shall I fetch you a change of clothes, Avatar?"

"Ah, it's okay. My own stuff is fine." She waved away Meriwa's worries. "They won't mind."

"If you say so, Avatar. When shall I send for them?"

"You can go now if you like. I'll only be a few minutes."

Meriwa excused herself with a bow. "Thank you, Avatar."

"Thanks." Kagome returned the bow as she backed out of the door. She turned back to the mirror and busied herself with her hair. She avoided her reflection's eyes.

Her hair didn't take half as long as she'd hoped. Best find another distraction. Something to wear would be a start. She put down the comb and made her way over to the trunk.

She opened the trunk and peered at its contents. Her training outfit lay neatly folded and pressed for her. Meriwa must have done it while she was sleeping. Her own clothes lay next to it. She took both sets of clothes from the trunk and laid them out on the bed.

The comparison didn't do her own clothes many favours. Her training outfit was the smartest thing she had, at any rate. She picked up the tunic and held it up to the light.

A flicker of movement caught her eye. She glanced over her shoulder and glimpsed a child draped in blue, wide-eyed beneath the light of a full moon.

She dropped the tunic in shock. Her reflection stared back at her. Whatever she'd glimpsed was gone. She was herself again.

She shook her head. This was getting ridiculous. She grabbed the tunic and stuffed it back into the trunk. The rest of the outfit followed suit. She slammed down the lid and brushed her bangs from her eyes. Her own clothes would be fine, patched and worn as they were.

She'd go as herself or not at all.

oooooooooooo

"Kagome!"

Her friends burst through the doorway as soon as they spied her face. They barrelled towards her like a tsunami and engulfed her in a group hug. She was drenched in a tide of relief.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you really the-"

"Not so hasty, girls. She still needs to rest."

Grandpa shuffled through the doorway to her rescue, accompanied by a pair of highly bemused guards. His expression hovered between relief and dismay.

"Ah, I'm fine, Grandpa. Really." Kagome wriggled her hand free to give him a wave.

Grandpa was unconvinced. "Now, now, she's not been well, remember." He tugged at the back of Yuka's parka. "You could show a little more courtesy in front of the Av-"

"Kagome!" Souta popped his head round the doorway. He rushed past Grandpa and buried himself in their hug. "Are you-"

"I'm okay, Souta." She reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" He ducked away. "I didn't miss you that much." His cheeks said otherwise.

She giggled in reply. "Guess you're okay too, huh?"

"Yeah. Guess so." He lifted his head to catch her eyes. "So what's all this stuff about-"

"Oh, haven't you heard, Souta? Kagome's the Avatar!" Ayumi beamed down at him.

"A-Ayumi!" Kagome protested.

Yuka gave her a frown. "Well? It's true, isn't it?"

"Indeed, if the Masters are not mistaken." Grandpa's voice had assumed an all-too-familiar tone.

"I - maybe we should sit down," Kagome began.

"Did I not say that the spirits-"

"Good evening, everybody."

Mama's interruption didn't come a moment too soon. She stood in the doorway with a tray of tea and her usual smile. It didn't disguise the circles under her eyes.

"Mama!"

Her friends parted their hug. Mama handed the tray to one of the guards and met Kagome with a hug of her own.

"Thanks so much for arranging this!" Kagome pulled Grandpa in for good measure and embraced them both. "You wouldn't believe how bored-"

"Bored? But you're the Avatar, right?" Ayumi's face was utterly bewildered.

Kagome held back a sigh. Of course there was no way she was getting out of another round of explanations. Where did she even start?

"I see we've all got a lot to catch up on," said Mama. "Perhaps we could do with a sit down and some tea first?"

Kagome gave her a grateful nod. "Sounds like a plan."

She withdrew from the hug and followed her over to the table. The guard set down the tray. Meriwa had already laid their places and provided them with skins and cushions. She gave Grandpa the first pick and settled down beside him.

Her friends were only too happy to join them. Souta was a little more hesitant. Kagome shuffled across to make space for him.

The servants took that as their cue. They filed into the room and set down their offerings on the table. There were stewed sea prunes, seaweed noodles, steamed dumplings, roasted fish, an entire arctic hen, several varieties of tea, a teapot full of hot water and a cauldron of five-flavour soup. Souta's awe grew with every fresh dish.

Kagome gaped at the feast before her. Tea on Goshinboku Island was clearly quite the affair. This spread was enough for an entire village.

"Um, we're having tea, right?" she asked.

"Well, Master Kaede thought we might like to have dinner together too," said Mama.

"I didn't know she cooked." Souta still couldn't take his eyes from the food.

"Actually, this came from Amka. You know, at the inn?" Yuka explained. "She wanted to make it up to you."

"Make it up?" Kagome's appetite sank. If anything, she should be the one making it up to Amka.

"Hey, no worries," Yuka reassured her. "Master Kaede must've decided it was less bother to just humour her."

Less bother for Kaede, perhaps. Still, there was no sense in letting good food go to waste. She ladled some noodles into her bowl and added a little fish.

"Is that all you're having?" Souta asked with his mouth full. He'd already heaped his own bowl to overflowing.

Her friends' and family's concerned looks sent her reaching for a dumpling. The looks didn't let up. She added another dumpling, some sea prunes and a slice of hen. She still couldn't face the soup.

That kept them satisfied until their own bowls were empty. Hers was still half full. The servants took the empty dishes away. She offered her friends and family another round of cloudberry tea in the hope of settling her stomach.

"So." Yuka set down her cup. "About this Avatar business."

"Well." Kagome took a gulp of tea to buy herself a moment. It only gave her a hiccup. "It's... kind of complicated, I guess."

"I guess so," said Eri. She couldn't keep the curiosity from her eyes.

Ayumi was a little more direct. "So you can waterbend now, right? And you saw a spirit? And you and Akitoki-"

"Well... "

Kagome turned to Mama for support. She gave her a nod and a smile.

She let out her breath. "Let's just start at the beginning, shall we?"

She launched into a quick recap of the last few days' events. Between her friends' endless questions and Mama's gentle prompting, she filled them in on all the important details. At least the ones she could share without much trouble. It was best not to give them too much grist for the rumour mill.

By the time she finished her throat was dry and her stomach was almost steady again. Mama poured her a cup of tea while she helped herself to another dumpling.

"Wow... " There was genuine awe in Yuka's voice. "That's... that's a lot, all right."

"It sure is," she agreed.

"Still, being a waterbender's pretty awesome, right?" asked Ayumi.

"It's... well, that's kind of a lot too," she admitted.

Souta considered her with a long look. "Do... do you think you could show-"

"Uh, maybe later." She had a vision of an exploding teapot. She dispelled it with a sigh. "I'm still getting the hang of it."

"Oh. Okay then."

Ayumi swallowed her disappointment and reached for another ladle of sea prunes. Just as well. It would be best to leave the guest room in one piece.

Kagome turned to Grandpa in hope of switching the conversation to another track. "So, has there been any more news from the port?"

"Well, there's been plenty of rumours. Mostly hogwash, of course."

"I see." She hid her smile behind a bite of dumpling.

"Though I did hear something interesting this morning," he continued. "They say there was a fight on board one of the Earth Kingdom ferries a couple of nights ago. They reckon it was a stowaway who caused it."

"A stowaway?"

"That's what the sailor they took in for questioning said. Of course, they never caught the man. And they say the old fellow never did talk much sense."

She turned her giggle into a cough. Mama gave her a gentle nudge with her foot. Souta avoided Grandpa's eyes. Her friends busied themselves with their tea.

"Still," Grandpa continued, "It'd explain a few things about that thief."

"You think it was him?" Kagome put down her dumpling. "How can you be so sure?"

"One of the crew is still in the infirmary. Keeps jabbering something about gold eyes. You don't see many of those around these parts." He took a sip of tea. "Of course, he did take quite a crack to the head."

"Hmmm." Kagome considered his news with another bite. Maybe he was onto something for once. Perhaps Master Hitomiko would know more about this sailor. "Did he mention any other stowaways?"

"No, no they say there was just the one man. Still, you can't be too careful." Grandpa put down his cup and reached into his tunic. "That reminds me."

He drew out a small pouch and offered it to Kagome. "It seems the spirits are growing more restless. Especially now there's word of the Avatar's return. These should ward them away."

"Uh, thanks."

Kagome accepted the pouch with a faint wince. No need to ask what was inside. At least it kind of worked? She stashed the pouch in her bag before the stench could seep too far into her hands.

Grandpa watched with approval. "These are especially potent. See you keep them on you at all times."

Wonderful. Kagome pushed her bag as far under the table as possible. At least it'd keep the pickpockets at bay.

"It's a shame I didn't think to make some for young Akitoki," he continued. "If I'd had any idea... " He shook his head with downcast eyes.

The chatter stilled. Her friends gave her sympathetic looks. Kagome swallowed. Guilt nibbled at her insides.

Souta spoke for her. "How's he doing?"

"The healers say he's stable. That's as much as they can hope for, for now," Mama answered. She reached under the table to squeeze Kagome's arm. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome."

"I... " She couldn't quite get the words past the lump in her throat. "Thanks, Mama," she managed.

"We tried to see him but they won't let any visitors in," said Eri. "He still needs to rest."

That was probably for the best. She had no stomach to face him now, at any rate. She reached for another topic. "And the thief?"

"Rotting in the ice," Grandpa sniffed. "He got off lightly, if you ask me. The Council's never been in such an uproar."

Yuka nodded. "The Chief sure wasn't too happy. Not that I blame him," she added in a hurry.

"Oh, he was far from the only one," said Grandpa. "If the Northerners had had their way he'd be fishing bait by now."

Kagome almost choked on her tea. She swallowed it with a gasp. "But they have to give him a trial, right? If they execute a Fire Nation prisoner-"

"Oh, there'll be a trial, no doubt. Master Kaede made sure of that. But it won't last long. The evidence speaks for itself."

"I guess so." For all his crimes, the thought of his life hanging in the balance didn't do much to steady her stomach. She pushed her cup away.

"Of course, they aren't best pleased about being overruled," Grandpa continued. "Especially when it comes to the Avatar."

Kagome stifled a groan. "Don't tell me they're still-"

"Well... " Yuka shifted in her seat. She gave way under Kagome's stare. "Well, they're not too happy with Master Hitomiko either."

"Hitomiko? But Kaede asked her to teach me."

"Kaede approved, yes," Grandpa nodded. "As for the other Masters-"

"Amaruq?" His smirk flickered before her eyes. She bit back her annoyance. "It's not like he can-"

"It's not just Amaruq, Kagome." Mama reached over and laid her hand atop hers. "The Northern Masters think the Avatar should be their responsibility."

"They think you need a more seasoned teacher," Grandpa explained. "And Kikyou was from the North and all."

"But I'm not Kikyou!" she protested. "I'm not even from the North. And they're not even sure I'm the Avatar. What gives them the right to-"

"They don't have the right," said Grandpa. "But they may have the vote. The Council will decide at the next meeting."

The next meeting. That was less than four days away. Her face and stomach fell. "Don't I get a say in all this?"

"Master Kaede said she'd make sure you have the chance to speak to the Council before the vote," Mama reassured her. Her smile was a little tight.

"And do I get a vote?" she demanded.

"I'm afraid you're not quite old enough yet, Kagome." Grandpa shook his head. "I always said that Amaruq was a-"

"I'm sure the Chief will put in a vote for Kagome." Mama cast him a warning glance and quirked her head towards the guards.

So that gave her Kaede, the Chief and possibly Hitomiko? Against how many Northerners? She swallowed her rising panic.

Souta couldn't hold his in any longer. "But what happens if we-"

"We stay together." Mama's voice was firm as stone.

"But what about the shrine? And the village? You can't follow me to the North Pole." Even Mama couldn't be that optimistic.

"We may not have to." Mama squeezed her hand. "Kaede's doing everything she can, Kagome. We'll find a way. I promise."

"And if we don't?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. We're not going anywhere."

Ayumi laid her hand on top of Mama's. Eri did the same.

"Not without a fight, we're not," Yuka agreed. "Metaphorically speaking, of course," she added to soothe the guards' frowns.

"I'm sure Chief Hojo will put in a good word for you with the other Southerners," said Grandpa. "Some of the Northerners too. They're not all like-"

"I'm staying too," Souta added in a hurry. He added his hand to her friends'.

Kagome stared at the semicircle of warm faces before her. Gratitude and guilt warred in her heart. Everyone was trying so hard for her sake. How could she turn them away?

"Thanks, guys. I won't let you down," she promised.

What other choice did she have?

oooooooooooo

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kagome was the first student to arrive at the training grounds the next morning. She'd spent a full hour on mediation and breathing exercises after breakfast. She'd picked out her own clothes and topped them off with Ayumi's spare parka. She was armed with a clear head, a full stomach and - no small thanks to Kaede - ten hours of blissfully dreamless sleep. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

Hitomiko met her change of clothing with a silent stare. Kagome stood her ground. The Master looked her up and down before she gave her verdict.

"Is something wrong, Avatar?"

"Oh, I'm much better, Master," she replied with a determined smile.** "**I just feel more comfortable in my own clothes." She smoothed her parka with a touch of self-consciousness.

"I see." Hitomiko's expression stayed flat. She offered no further comments.

Not that she needed to. At least her own clothes really were more comfortable. She gave her a bow, her smile still fixed on her face. It would take far more than that to put her down.

Hitomiko bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "We'll continue where we left off yesterday."

She nodded and settled into her waterbending stance. She could do this. She would do this. She wouldn't let them down.

That was easy enough to say. Her bending was still as tempestuous as a winter storm. Keeping her frustration in check was more exhausting than any exercise Hitomiko could dream up. Keeping her eyes from her reflection was almost more than she could bear. The morning passed like a week.

Her final attempt emptied the entire pool. She braced herself and held the water steady. Her jaw clenched against the strain. She swore one of the guards was smirking behind his fingers. She forced her eyes back to the ball. She wouldn't back down now.

Tsubaki's smirk flashed before her eyes. The water wavered. She lifted her hands to steady it. It swirled into a wobbling globe. She ground her teeth tighter. This would be so much easier if she could get Kikyou out of her-

The ball burst with a vengeance. The guards ducked for cover. She wasn't so quick on her feet. The deluge knocked her flat.

"Avatar!"

Hitomiko swept to her side. Kagome heaved herself onto her elbows with a splutter. Hitomiko uncorked her waterskin and drew out a glowing stream.

"Don't get up. Hold still."

Kagome dripped and shivered as Hitomiko examined her. She swirled the water over her body three times before she returned it to the skin. Her eyes were still troubled.

"No breaks. There may be some bruising." The worry in her eyes deepened. "Did you see Master Kaede?"

"Yes, Master." Kagome gave another shiver. Her teeth rattled like dice in a cup.

Hitomiko dried her off with another sweep of her hand. She tossed the water back into the pool. It was now a mere puddle. She regarded it with a sigh.

"Perhaps a change of pace is in order."

"A change?" She stifled a groan. Another day's rest would be exhausting.

"Master Kaede is holding a seminar at the temple this evening. You would be welcome to attend."

"A seminar?" She sat straight up. Kaede hadn't struck her as one for show.

"Just a group session," Hitomiko explained. "Some of the visiting benders wish to learn more about our healing techniques."

Did she expect that to help? There was only so much she could learn in five days. It was clear Hitomiko wanted a break, at any rate. She got to her feet with a wince.

"If you say so, Master."

"The choice is yours, Avatar."

Of course it was. Her fists tightened as she drew them back inside her sleeves. The puddle trembled. Hitomiko glanced at the pool. She unclenched them in a hurry.

"I'll think about it."

"You'll have the afternoon to decide."

Hitomiko turned away and began to refill the pool. A couple of other benders hurried to join her. Best not get in their way.

"Thank you for the lesson, Master." Kagome took her leave with a bow.

Hitomiko dipped her head and returned to her task. Her gaze had already drifted away. The far courtyard still echoed with splashes and crashes. No need to ask who she had her eyes on. Amaruq's presence lingered like a shadow.

No doubt Kallik would be there too. He'd been suspiciously absent all morning. Whatever they were up to, it had to be more impressive than her. Not that that was hard.

She shook the self-pity from her head. No, there was no temptation for her. She wasn't the only one under pressure, after all.

She gathered up her waterskin and made her way back to the lodge. Perhaps a change wouldn't be so bad. It could hardly be any worse.

* * *

She was allowed another visit after lunch. Mama and Souta shared what little news they had. Grandpa was only too happy to fill her in on every detail of the island's history and a fair few anecdotes besides. For once she hadn't the heart to discourage him. By the time he stopped for a tea break the seminar had almost begun.

The guards cleared a path for her down the corridor to the healers' hall. She hurried along, squeezing out a few thank yous and sorrys between breaths. Her aches and bruises didn't thank her for it. She made it with a bare minute to spare.

The hall itself was a cavernous space, carved and sculpted from an enormous block of ice. It was plain compared to the tower but there was beauty in its simplicity. Not that she had much time to admire it. She slipped through the crack between the doors with as little fanfare as possible.

Kaede had drawn quite a crowd. There were enough benders here to populate an entire village. Mostly women, of course and more than a few girls but there were a handful of men and even a couple of boys scattered about the room.

There were a few familiar faces. Hitomiko wasn't among them. Much of her day was still taken up by preparations and rehearsals.

The island's novices had claimed most of the front row but there were a couple of spaces left. Meriwa and Tapeesa had saved her one at the far end of the room. They shouted her over with a wave.

A sea of heads turned towards her. Kagome swallowed a groan and returned the wave. She set her smile and made her way across the hall.

The audience scuffled aside to let her pass. Some bowed, some waved and some could only stare. One slender snub-nosed girl tugged at her sleeve and patted a nearby pelt. Kagome brushed her off as politely as possible. She sank down next to the two benders with an audible sigh of relief.

The other girl blinked as though she'd been slapped. Kagome leant across to soothe her but she'd already turned her back on her. She whispered something in one of her friends' ears. Their laughter was not kind. She was about to speak up when Meriwa patted her shoulder.

"Don't mind Reika. She always takes stuff personally."

"You don't say." Tapeesa rolled her eyes.

Kagome frowned. "That doesn't make it okay for her to-"

"I don't mind," Meriwa added in a hurry.

Tapeesa's lips tightened. "I do-"

"Is this everyone?" Master Kaede surveyed the room with a small frown. Her frown relaxed as the benders nodded in agreement. "Very well. Let us begin."

Meriwa and Tapeesa forgot Reika in an instant. They craned their necks to follow Kaede's words. They nodded and murmured along with her explanations of chi and chakras and balance. Fascination shone in their eyes. Even Reika had forgotten her slight.

Kagome followed along as best she could. Her thoughts stayed stubbornly astray. No matter which path she went down it always led back to Kikyou. She'd been a healer first, after all. What that really what made the difference? Or was she just-

"Avatar?"

Kaede's voice brought her back to the present in a rush. Meriwa and Tapeesa gave her anxious looks. She tugged at her collar sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's a little warm in here." Well, it was warm compared to the rest of the temple.

Kaede was unconvinced. She gave Kagome a good look up and down before she turned back to row of mannequins spread out on the platform.

"We'll begin with a quick refresher. Who can show me the seven chakras?"

A forest of hands sprang up around her. Reika's was one of the first. Kagome kept hers clasped in her lap. Meriwa did likewise. Tapeesa gave her a gentle nudge.

Meriwa clutched her hands tighter. "I'm not sure I... "

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kagome reassured her.

"Well... "

"Don't worry, Kagome. She's got this." Tapeesa flashed Meriwa a smile.

Meriwa's cheeks pinked. She rubbed at the back of her neck. "I guess I could... "

Kaede scanned the room with a considered frown before her eye settled on Meriwa.

"Is something the matter, child?"

"Oh!"

Tapeesa gave Meriwa another nudge. Kagome smiled encouragement.

"I'll do it, Master." Meriwa's cheeks bloomed. She scrambled to her feet and gave Kaede a hurried bow.

"Very well," said Kaede. "Show me what you know."

"Of course, Master." Meriwa made her way up to the platform with a face like a bonfire. "Where should I-"

"This one will do." Kaede pointed towards the nearest mannequin. "Show me the root chakra."

Meriwa knelt down beside the mannequin. Her face burned brighter than ever. She held her hand to the base of the mannequin's spine. A faint blue glow rose beneath her palm.

"Very good." Kaede nodded. "And the sacral?"

Meriwa's hand moved smoothly up the mannequin towards its navel. A network of blue lines formed in its wake.

"The solar plexus?"

Meriwa continued the exercise all the way through to the crown. By the time she'd finished the entire mannequin was aglow. Her cheeks had just about dimmed.

"Excellent work, Meriwa. You show real promise."

Tapeesa broke into enthusiastic applause. Kagome was right behind her. The other benders were a little more restrained. Reika wasn't among them. She turned away with a pout.

Meriwa's face broke straight back into a blaze. She gave another frantic bow and hurried back to her seat.

Tapeesa greeted her with a hearty pat on the back. "See? I told you there's nothing to worry about."

"It's nothing." Meriwa was crimson.

"Nothing, my arse. You sure showed Reika."

"Tapeesa... " Meriwa groaned.

Kagome waved away Tapeesa's retort. "No, really, you were great," she agreed. "I'd love to be able to bend like that. You make it look so effortless."

"Effortless?" Meriwa's blush faded into shock. "But you're the-"

"Avatar?" Kaede peered down at her from the stage.

"Oh." Kagome gave a start. Her own cheeks began to burn. "Master Kaede."

"We'll be spending the rest of the session on practical exercises. I'd like you to come with me."

Kagome blinked. "But what about-"

"We'll be fine," Tapeesa replied. "At least, I've got Meriwa." She patted her friend's shoulder.

Meriwa shook her head with a faint smile. "It's okay. Really."

"Uh, thanks."

Kagome stumbled to her feet. Her legs groaned in protest. She gave them a hasty shake.

Kaede swept herself down from the platform to join her. "We'll need some peace and quiet. After me."

The benders parted to let her pass. Kagome stumbled after her. She kept her eyes on the back of Kaede's head. At least there'd be no spectators this time. It could hardly be any worse. Right?

* * *

Kaede led her away from the halls at a surprisingly brisk pace. Kagome kept after her, ignoring her body's complaints. She led her through a warren of corridors until they arrived at the benders' quarters. They stopped before a sizeable chamber with a curtained doorway.

Kagome blinked as she took in her surroundings. These were Master Kaede's private rooms. Was it really okay to go in?

"Go ahead." Kaede answered her thoughts. "I just need a few supplies."

She bustled into one of the neighbouring chambers before Kagome could muster a reply. She waited a few moments while Kaede rummaged and muttered. After a few more moments it was clear she wouldn't emerge in a hurry. She shrugged and pushed the curtain aside.

The chamber was simple and cosy. Blubber lamps winked from the alcoves. Horn and soapstone carvings basked in their gentle glow. Soft pelts carpeted most of the floor. The area near the fire pit was left bare. A stone basin stood at the far end of the room. A flicker of lamplight across its surface beckoned her closer.

It didn't take long for her curiosity to get the better of her. She wandered over to inspect the basin's contents. It was filled with clear, calm water, without so much as a splinter of ice floating on it. It caught the moonlight in a soft shimmer. She reached out to brush the surface.

The water trembled at her approach. A small ripple spread towards her. A thin tendril rose towards her hand. She snatched it back in shock.

"Don't worry. It won't bite."

Kagome gave another start. She glanced back at Kaede. The older woman ducked through the curtain, clutching a basket of roots and berries under one arm. She set it down on a ledge and picked up a mortar and pestle. She drew a handful of berries from the basket and made her way over to Kagome.

"It's spirit water. From the Oasis," she explained.

"Oasis?"

"The Goshinboku Oasis. It's buried deep in the earth, far below the Goshinboku itself," said Kaede.

She settled down beside her and put the mortar on her knee. She dropped the berries into it, grasped the pestle and got to work.

Kagome peered in for a closer look. A faint glow rose from the water. She shivered at the memory of the broken vial. What could drive someone to take a risk beyond imagination?

"Did you never wonder how it survived out here?" Kaede asked.

Now that was a good question. "Ah, I guess I just put it down to the spirits." She rubbed at her nose sheepishly.

"Well, you weren't too far from the truth," said Kaede. She carried on grinding. "Of course, that's far from all of it. The Oasis was here long before the Goshinboku took root. Before the Avatar, in fact."

"Before the Avatar?"

Grandpa had her told some stories of such a time, back when the human and spirit worlds were one, but he'd never mentioned anything about the Oasis. If he hadn't known then how on earth had the thief?

"The Oasis dates back to the world's very birth," Kaede continued. "Some say it goes back even further. If you care to listen to the Sages for more than an hour or dozen." She cleared her throat. "Still, I didn't bring you here for a history lesson." She motioned for Kagome to approach the basin.

"Put your hand in."

Kagome blinked. "Um... "

"It's quite harmless, I assure you. Not all that cold either."

She dipped her finger into the water. She drew it out and held it up for Kagome's inspection. A faint glow clung to her fingertip. She beckoned for her to follow suit.

Kagome swallowed. She pulled up her sleeve and reached towards the basin again. The water reached back towards her. She held her hand still. A tendril brushed against her finger.

It wasn't cold. Its touch was gentle, almost soothing. She held out another finger. Kaede gave her a nod. She gathered her breath and dipped her hand beneath the surface. She breathed out and focused on the flow of energy.

The glow brightened. The tendril reached up and curled around her forearm. An invigorating warmth spread through her bones. She drew back her arm with a gasp.

The tendril plopped back into the basin. A few splashes hit the floor. The water didn't so much as stiffen on the snow. Kaede guided it back into the basin with a sweep of her hand.

Kagome brought her hand to her mouth. "Ah, sorry!"

"No need to apologise." Kaede gave her a brief smile. "Have a look at your arm."

Kagome shook the last few drops from her hand and pushed up her sleeve. Another gasp escaped her. Her skin was smooth and sound. Not a trace of a bruise remained.

"It's healed!"

"You healed it," Kaede corrected her. She studied her arm with approval. "Well. It seems you're a natural."

"I am?" She stared at her arm. She flexed her fingertips. There wasn't so much as a twinge. She broke into a grin. "Wow."

"A natural," Kaede repeated to herself. Her brow furrowed in thought. "Of course,Kikyou was an excellent healer... "

Kagome's grin slipped from her face. The warmth faded from her arm. Gooseflesh prickled her skin. She pulled down her sleeve with a sigh. "Of course she was."

Kaede gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry." She bowed her head. "I didn't mean-"

"No need to apologise," said Kaede.

"No, it's just, well... " Kagome rubbed at her arm. She avoided her reflection's eyes. "She was your sister. Wasn't she?"

"My sister, yes," Kaede nodded. "I see she's been troubling you."

Kagome blinked. "How-"

"It wasn't hard to guess." She laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Kikyou has been weighing on all of our minds lately."

Some more than others. She kept that thought to herself. "I guess so."

"Perhaps it would help to talk?"

"I... " She broke into a sigh. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not Kikyou."

"Perhaps," Kaede granted. "Still, a problem shared is a problem halved. She has been troubling you, has she not?"

"She's... "

She hesitated. Did she really want to dive right into this? She weighed her options. The chances of keeping this to herself were growing slimmer by the minute. She pictured Miroku's awestruck gaze, followed by Hitomiko's eyes narrowed in disbelief. Kaede's reaction couldn't be any worse. She took the plunge.

"I've been having... dreams. Strange ones," she admitted.

"Dreams." Kaede considered the word with a thoughtful eye. "And these dreams trouble you?"

"They're... strange." No better word would come to her. "I don't know. It's almost like - like they're not mine. Like they belong to someone else."

"Someone else?"

No need to say her name. No lie would escape Kaede. "Maybe. I'm not... " Her gaze dropped. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

"No."

Kagome jerked her head up. That was blunt, even by Kaede's standards. Yet there was no reproach in her gaze.

"You may be on to something." Kaede pursed her lips. "Tell me more of these dreams."

"They're... well, they're not like other dreams. More like memories, really." The word sent a shiver through her.

"Memories?"

She gathered her breath and took another plunge. "Master Kaede, did you ever know a bender named Tsubaki?"

A soft gasp escaped Kaede's lips. The pestle dropped with a clunk. Her hand rose to her mouth.

"Wh- where did you hear that name?" Her voice was suddenly frail.

"Master Kaede?" Kagome peered at her stricken face with concern. "Is something-"

"I haven't heard it in fifty years." Her eye was distant with memory. "Kikyou said never to-"

"I'm sorry." She reached out to reassure her. She hesitated as Kaede gave a shudder. "I didn't-"

"You have not offended me." Her voice was still a little faint. "My apologies, Avatar. We do not speak of her lightly."

She fumbled for the waterskin at her waist. Kagome drew out her own and offered it to her. She waited until she'd wetted her throat before she risked another question.

"I don't mean to cause any offence but may I ask... ?" She paused at the look in Kaede's eye.

Kaede held her gaze for a heavy moment. She didn't flinch. Kaede heaved a sigh.

"Very well. I can't keep this from you." She took another sip to steady herself. "Tsubaki was banished from Goshinboku Island."

"Banished?"

"By my sister. The Avatar. She forbade her to set foot on our land ever again."

"But why?" Only the Fire Nation were forbidden to set foot on Goshinboku Island. "Was this Tsubaki... a traitor?"

The look in Kaede's eye said far worse. "Tsubaki betrayed more than just the Water Tribe, Avatar. Her crimes threatened the Spirit World itself."

"The Spirit World? But she was human, wasn't she?"

"She was. But that was never enough for her." Kaede's face darkened. "Tsubaki's hunger for power knew no bounds. Not even those between humans and spirits."

Kagome shivered as the thief's face rose before her eyes. Such things were not unheard of but few dared to speak of them. This was far from a light matter indeed.

"She sought to bend the spirits themselves," Kaede continued. "She tried to bind them to her, make their power her own. They said she could even bend other people."

Kagome caught her breath. Was such a thing even possible? She shuddered at the memory of the invisible grip on her throat. That couldn't be just a coincidence.

"No way."

"Hard to believe, I know. Yet if you saw the look in their eyes... " Kaede shook her head. "She more than paid for her folly."

Kagome swallowed. "Is she-"

"Dead? I cannot say." Kaede pursed her lips. "No more was heard of her after she left the island."

"Do you think she's still-"

"My guess is as good as yours, Avatar," said Kaede. "Still, I would hardly expect her to trouble us these days."

Kagome frowned. "She was the same age as Kikyou, right? There are older masters."

"Oh, age is no great barrier to a true master," said Kaede. "No, Tsubaki, be she alive or dead, will never trouble us again. My sister made sure of that."

The certainty in her voice sent another shiver through her. "Pardon me, Master but how can you be so sure?"

"I understand you're concerned. But dreams can be misleading," Kaede replied. "After their final battle Tsubaki could never bend again."

The words chilled her to the core. "Tsubaki was injured?" she asked.

"Not physically, at least no more than usual," said Kaede. "No, Tsubaki lost her bending. I know not how but she couldn't bend so much as a drop afterwards. Kikyou made sure of that."

Kagome met Kaede's gaze with a stare. Her eye told no lies.

"Tsubaki knew no bounds." Kaede shook her head. "I can only hope she learned her lesson."

"I hope she did."

The words brought her little relief. That stare had pierced her to the core. Best not dwell on it for now. She dipped her head in a bow.

"Thanks for teaching me, Master."

"Oh, we're far from done," Kaede chuckled. "Why, we haven't even opened your first chakra yet. That reminds me." She heaved herself to her feet with a grunt.

Kagome scrambled up from the floor. Her body was lighter already. "It's okay, I can get-"

"I'm not that old, Avatar." Her mouth twitched with amusement.

She raised her hands and drew them towards her chest. A mannequin slid across the floor and came to a halt beside Kagome. She jumped back to give it some much needed space.

"Don't worry. It's full of water, that's all." Her amusement spread into a full smile.

"Guess I've got a lot to learn, huh?" She gave a silent laugh. "Being a late bloomer and all."

Kaede laid an unexpected hand on her arm. "Perhaps you do. But that may not be a bad thing. Kikyou did start very young. Too young, some might say. You've had other opportunities."

Kagome shook her head. A small fishing village only had so many opportunities for a latent waterbender. Penguin sledding wasn't going to help her out much.

"You're... kind, Master. But let's just say I'm no Kikyou."

"Perhaps," Kaede replied. "But it seems you have your own strengths." She regarded the pool with a smile. "Focus on those for now."

Kagome gave her a grateful nod. For all her brusqueness she was far easier to confide in than Hitomiko. She sank back to her knees and glanced up at Kaede.

"Okay, where should I start?"

Kaede bowed her head in approval. "Let's see what you remember from Meriwa's demonstration. The first chakra?"

Kagome raised a wary hand and held it over the mannequin. The water stayed tranquil. She slid her hand lower down. Wasn't it somewhere near the base of the spine? Her gaze trailed down the mannequin, over the lines and pathways that ran like veins. Veins full of...

"Ah!" Something flickered before her eyes. She clapped a hand to her forehead as her concentration shattered. She groaned. Why now?

"Avatar?" Kaede knelt down to take her arm. "What ails you? Another vision?"

"I-" She grasped after the fleeting thought. It flickered away like smoke. "I - don't know. Why does this keep-"

"Relax." Kaede reached towards the basin and crooked her finger. The water rose to sheathe her hand in a glove. She held it before Kagome's forehead. "May I?"

"O... okay." Kagome let out a shaky breath. "It's okay."

Kaede pressed the water to her brow. Coolness and calm washed over her. A rush of images followed in their wake: a crimson moon, a shattered tree, a silent stare. In the middle of the chaos stood a man, torn between two worlds. And there, behind him...

"Avatar!"

Kagome blinked. Kaede's hazy face peered down at her. She shook her confusion away. Kaede pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up." Her voice was gruff with worry. "Let your head clear first. I fear I may have-"

"No. Don't worry, Master." Her voice was soft but certain.

"Avatar?"

Kagome brushed her hand aside. She hauled herself into a sitting position. Kaede crouched anxiously at her side. She gave her a hazy smile.

"I'm alright."

"Are you quite sure?"

She nodded. Her heart still scampered in her chest, her eyes still swam with light, yet her mind was as clear and steady as the basin before her. She could be grasping at straws. Yet there was no denying all those coincidences. There was no ignoring all those omens. There was no way a mere thief knew of mysteries held so dear. Some questions had to be answered.

She let out a hollow laugh. This was ridiculous. But it was worth a try. She'd promised them all she'd try.

She raised her gaze to meet Kaede's. It was as steady as a mountain.

"Forgive me, Master. But I'm going to have to ask you another favour... "

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the canon characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.

**01/11/2020** Looks like this chapter didn't upload correctly the first time, so I'm trying this again.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The path beneath the temple was cold as death and near as dark. The guards' lanterns did little to relieve the gloom. Kagome's feet were lost in the shadows. If it wasn't for the frozen rope strung along the wall they'd have all lost their way long ago.

She threaded her way forwards, drawing her cloak tighter against the chill. A precious few feet stood between her and the gaping chasm below. Her eyes remained fixed on the trail. She'd chosen this path. She just prayed she had the courage to stick to it.

Her feet had other plans. She squeaked as they slid in opposite directions across a frozen puddle.

"Avatar!"

Miroku caught her before she slipped off the trail. He whisked her back onto her feet. She thanked him with a wheeze. Her eyes still flicked towards his hands.

He peered down over her shoulder. His face was remarkably sincere. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm... " She gave another wheeze. "Good. Thanks." She tugged at his sleeve when he didn't release his grip.

"She'll breathe easier without your help, Miroku." Kaede gave him a knowing look.

He released Kagome with a nod. She filled her lungs with gratitude. His face remained drawn.

"This is a treacherous path at the best of times, Avatar. If you need a break-"

"I'm fine. It's just a little longer, right?"

"Just another couple of flights," Kaede replied. "Still, I'd mind your feet if I were you. I did tell them the salt was running low," she muttered.

Kagome nodded. "No sense in turning back now." She kept her voice brighter than her mood and resumed her path.

"I suppose not." Miroku trailed after her with just a hint of reluctance. "Still, I would urge caution, Avatar. This thief is clearly no ordinary bender."

She wouldn't argue with that. No one who'd laid eyes on him could. The memory of his body wreathed in flames sent another shiver up her spine. She shrugged it away.

"Maybe not. But he has to know something."

"Perhaps." Miroku was less convinced. "Although, if you'll pardon me for saying so, he may not be inclined to share it with you. I gather he's been rather uncooperative."

She gathered several of the prison guards were still nursing their burns. If a place like this couldn't douse his flames... she shook the thought from her head. She wouldn't back down now. He had far more to lose than she did.

"It's... kind of you to worry, Miroku. But you needn't. I've got you and Kaede, right?" She flashed him a smile.

The one he gave her in return wasn't quite so bright. "You can have no doubt of that, Avatar. Still-"

"Halt! State your business." A voice boomed from the bottom of the pit.

The procession drew to a halt. Kagome just about kept her footing this time. The head guard cleared his throat.

"The Avatar wishes to speak with the prisoner."

There was a brief and muffled discussion. A lantern flickered into response.

"You may proceed."

The head guard raised his lantern with a curt nod. The others resumed their march. Miroku cast her a glance. She pressed on before he could get another word in edgeways. She'd made her choice.

The stairway ended in a solid wall of ice. Two guards waited before it, standing tall against the gloom. The cold was deep enough to sear her lungs. She tugged her cloak closer as a chill crept through her clothes.

Kaede raised her hands. The guards stepped aside. She circled her arms to carve a doorway into the ice. It melted away to reveal a large tunnel. She beckoned for them to proceed. Kagome followed with only the briefest of hesitations.

The tunnel soon branched into a warren as dark as the void. The walls were bare ice, without so much as a blubber lamp to relieve the darkness. Even the stairway was cosy by comparison. She kept her eyes on Kaede's lantern until they finally drew to a halt before another wall.

Kaede turned to the head guard. "Here?"

"Safest place for him, Master."

She ignored his edge of sarcasm. "Very well." She circled her arms to carve out another doorway.

This one led to a shorter, broader tunnel, lined with iron bars on either side. The only light came from a couple of ventilation shafts in the ceiling. A closer look revealed a series of frigid cells. All were empty. Kagome hurried after Kaede, squinting in search of the thief. Her eyes found only shadows.

"Where's he-"

A snicker came from the furthest cell. The back of her neck prickled. She drew herself up to her full height and strode forwards to join Kaede at the end of the corridor. Miroku followed at her heels. The guards filed in behind him.

The cell held a huddle of furs slumped against the wall. She squinted closer. The prisoner's face was shrouded in a heavy hood. Not a sliver of flesh caught her eye. An escaped lock of matted white hair was the only clue she had.

A rustle of chains confirmed her suspicions. She craned her neck and made out a large iron ring embedded in the wall. Another clink drew her attention to the shackles attached to it. She turned to Kaede with a frown.

"He's been down here the whole time?"

"He's wounded our men, Avatar," one of the guards replied.

Kaede gave her a solemn nod. "We did no more than was necessary. I can assure you of that."

She didn't doubt it. The sight of Akitoki in flames was still seared into her dreams. "Still... "

She took a step closer to the cell. Her eyes sought the thief's. He kept his fixed on the ground.

The guard cleared his throat. "The Avatar wishes to speak with you."

The thief didn't stir.

The guard raised his voice. "The Avatar is here."

No answer. The guard heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Avatar, he's been... difficult."

"It's okay." She took another step towards the cell. "You heard, right? I'd like to-"

Flames erupted from the darkness. She staggered back into Miroku's arms. The flames licked out inches from her face. She caught a glint of a grin.

Another snicker came from the cell. The guards whirled on the thief.

"Bastard!"

"You dare-"

"Wait." Kaede held up her hand.

The guards drew to an unsteady halt. One of them shot her a questioning look.

"This is as far as he can go."

The look became a frown. The other guards just gaped. The thief gave a scoff.

Kagome stared back at him. The flames hadn't even singed the bars. So even he had his limits. They were still a little too broad for her liking. She let out her breath.

"It's okay."

"Avatar?" Miroku peered down at her.

She tugged at his sleeve. "Let me talk to him."

"Are you quite-"

"That's as far as he'll go. Right?"

Kaede gave her a nod. The thief gave another scoff.

"Very well." Miroku let her go.

She held her ground and raised her chin. The thief paid her no mind. His gaze was fixed on the wall.

"Hey."

No reply. She cleared her throat. "I know you're listening."

His hood gave the briefest of flickers. She pressed on.

"I'd like to talk to you."

Another flicker. She ventured a question. "What's your name?"

"What?" His head snapped upwards for an instant. He turned away before she could catch his eyes.

Well, that was a start. "Your name," she said. She pointed to her chest. "I'm Kagome, remember? And you?"

He raised his head again. He stared at her for a few seconds before he let out a snort. "Like I'm going to tell you?"

"Okay." This was never going to go smoothly. She tried a different tack. "What would you like me to call you?"

"What?" His stare remained unbroken. "Oh, don't tell me you're serious."

She held back a sigh. "You think I'd come all this way just to laugh at you?"

"Wouldn't be the first." There was no humour in his voice. He shrugged off his hood and looked her full in the face. His own was still unearthly enough to take her breath away. His eyes held nothing but contempt.

"Well, laugh all you want. We'll see who laughs last." He turned back to the wall.

"I'm not laughing."

He didn't reply. She bit back a scoff and exchanged glances with Miroku and Kaede. Kaede gave her a nod. Best get straight to the point.

"Listen. We both came here for a reason."

He didn't dignify that with a response.

She swallowed another sigh. She'd have more chance of getting a straight answer out of Kallik. At least he would hold a conversation. She reached into her parka and drew out her trump card.

"The Oasis, right?"

She held a sheer silk bag up to the light. His eyes widened as he caught the glint of broken glass. His hands clenched into fists. He snapped his gaze back to the wall. His fists stayed tight.

She pressed on. "You know about the Oasis. Who told you?"

He didn't reply. For all his caginess he was a poor liar. She'd get to the bottom of his lies soon enough.

"You can't be working alone. Where are the others?" she asked.

He continued the silent treatment. Miroku cleared his throat.

"If I may be so bold, I would recommend you answer the Avatar. Few secrets escape the spirits."

The thief shifted his head a touch. No doubt he was rolling his eyes.

"Keh." He didn't even give Miroku a glance.

She shook her head. "You know, you're really not making this easy for yourself."

"Like you're going to?"

"Hey." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm giving you a chance, aren't I?"

"Yeah. To help you." He stifled a yawn. "I'll pass."

Her fists tightened into knots. She held her voice steady. "Even when it's your own life on the line?"

"Oh? Now there's a threat." His voice was as dry as the winter air.

"The Avatar speaks true," said Kaede. "I'm afraid the Council will value her words more than yours."

"Guess I'm done for then." His voice held neither concern nor surprise.

Kagome suppressed a groan. "I'm giving you a chance," she insisted.

"To do what?" He levelled her with a stare.

"You could at least do something."

"Oh? You want me to do something?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Sure would've been nice if you'd got round to that some time in the last few decades."

"I'm sixteen. I wasn't even born then."

"Exactly." The word cut like glass.

Her knuckles grew white. "How was I supposed to-"

"Don't bullshit me. There's always an Avatar." His eyes narrowed with contempt. "Just never when you need one."

His glare stung worse than his words. She forced down the lump in her throat. She wasn't giving in.

"So that's it. You're giving up?" She fixed him with a stare. "You won't."

He curled his lip."Worked out okay for you, didn't it?"

She ignored the jibe. "You've risked your life for 've risked the spirits' wrath. You've risked the entire Fire Nation."She shook her head. "A guy like you doesn't just give up."

He turned away in disgust. "You don't know me."

She straightened her spine. "I know anyone who'd risk a spirit's curse can't be a quitter."

His head snapped up like a wolf's. His eyes slitted with fury. His hands clenched into burning fists. The guards tensed as he gave a growl.

"I know you're a real pain in the-"

"I'm giving you a chance." She stood her ground. "You can take it or you can leave it."

He gave a mirthless laugh. "I never had a chance, Avatar."

"So you're just going to sit here and wait until you die?"

"Not before you-"

"Silence!"

One of the guards lashed out with a water whip. The flames sputtered out in an instant. Three more whips snapped towards him. Kaede deflected them with a wave of her hand.

"Enough. The Avatar has this under control."

"Control." The thief gave another laugh. "Least your master's honest."

Kagome shook her head. "I meant it."

"Sure." He turned his eyes back to the wall.

"I mean it." She sought his eyes in vain. "Everyone has the right to a fair trial. I don't care if you're curse-"

"Just shut the hell up already."

His voice was choked with rage. His eyes flared with loathing. It couldn't hide his pain. He turned away before she could glimpse any more of it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I was born cursed." His voice was a ragged whisper. "There. You satisfied, Avatar?" The last word was the bitterest of all.

Another lump rose in her throat. "I'm only-"

"Keh."

He didn't even look at her. Her temper cracked like lightning.

"Oh you - I'm giving you a chance!"

He didn't answer. His back had become a wall. One she had no hope of overcoming tonight. Her temper dimmed as suddenly as it had flared. She heaved a sigh.

She started as Miroku laid his hand on her shoulder. "A word, if I may?"

He probably wasn't going to have any more success than she was. Then again, he could hardly have any less. She gave him a nod.

"His situation may not be as hopeless as it seems. The trial will take some time to arrange."

"Perhaps another time," Kaede agreed.

Kagome glanced back at the thief. He stared back at the wall. She'd have more chance of getting past that than his stubbornness. It wasn't like he'd give her another chance any time soon. If ever. She turned back to her companions with a sigh.

"No. You were right the first time, Miroku." Her heart sank with her eyes. "He's hopeless."

* * *

_Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

I update once a month.


End file.
